Et l'on y peut rien
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: ¤Ainsi fait l'amour, et l'on y peut rien¤ Deux nouveaux arrivants à Poudlard. Isabella attirera immédiatement l'attention de Remus. Fascination? Obsession? Intrigue? Elle est différente, et il le sait. PoV Remus.
1. Prologue

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Noooon pas de pierres! Je sais que j'ai pas mis de nouveaux chapitres de mes fics récemment, mais manque d'inspiration pour celles-là.**_

_**Et grosse inspiration pour une nouvelle (je vous assure, déjà 6 chapitres d'écrits!) **_

_**Mais je vous l'accorde, c'est beaucoup plus facile et surtout rapide d'écrire cette fic étant donné que les dialogues et l'histoire sont déjà en place.**_

_**Je tiens cette fic d'un RPG (the best! Yeah!) et les dialogues et l'histoire viennent de ma Blackounette (Best known as Lady Lyanna) et moi! Héhé! **_

**_L'indispensable disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, Remus, Poudlard et tout ce qui s'ensuit est à JK Rowling! Ensuite, Isabella Cullen est un personnage créé par Lady Lyanna, inspiré du livre Fascination, de Stephenie Meyer. Et Edward Cullen vient tout droit de ce même livre. (Livre que je recommande d'ailleurs à tout le monde!) Et enfin, les paroles en italique qui seront à chaque fin de chapitre sont de Jean-Jacques Goldman!_**

_**So… here we go! Enjoy!**_

**°Oo. Ainsi fait l'amour, et l'on y peut rien .oO°**

**Prologue.**

Nous voilà franchissant les grandes portes du château, pour notre dernière rentrée. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite Sirius et James planifier toutes sortes de farces pour les Serpentards, et je me perdais dans mes pensées. Six années avaient passées depuis ce jour où j'avais franchi pour la première fois les portes de Poudlard, émerveillé et à la fois effrayé. Effrayé de ne me faire aucun ami, effrayé que quelqu'un apprenne ou devine ce que j'étais, et le répète à tout le monde, effrayé de ne pas être à la hauteur en cours. Peurs qui se révélèrent infondées. Je me fis des amis rapidement, James, Sirius et Lily. Peter rejoint notre petit groupe un peu plus tard. Ils devinèrent ce que j'étais et à ma grande surprise, il m'arrive encore de m'en étonner, ils ne me rejetèrent pas. Bien au contraire. Ils acceptèrent mon…défaut au delà de mes espérances. Ils apprirent à devenir Animagi pour me tenir compagnie les soirs de pleine lune. Une seule autre personne l'apprit, mais il ne dit jamais rien. La peur, peut-être… Et enfin, quant à ce qui était des cours, je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal.

Je sortis de mes pensées alors que l'on s'asseyait à la table de notre maison, dans la Grande Salle. Le professeur Penenroz ne tarda pas à entrer, suivi d'une petite foule d'élèves, les première année. Ils passèrent chacun à leur tour et pendant ce temps, alors que James parlait à Lily et que Sirius commençait déjà à draguer une sixième année, je laissai mon regard vagabonder dans la salle. Je remarquai l'absence des septième année de l'année dernière. A présent, nous étions les plus âgés de l'école, ce qui réjouissait grandement Sirius, ravi d'avoir "le pouvoir". Mon regard balayait la salle, ne s'arrêtant sur personne en particulier. Je regardais distraitement la table des Serpentards, notant avec soulagement que Lucius Malfoy était –enfin- parti. Mais soudain, mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur deux personnes, à cette même table. Je ne les avais jamais vu auparavant, ou alors je m'en serais souvenu. Ils avaient tous deux le teint très pâle, et de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Mauvaise nuit? Le stress de la rentrée, dans une nouvelle école… La fille était vraiment très jolie, avec ses cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules, et ses yeux noirs. Le garçon à côté d'elle avaient les yeux de la même couleur, ses cheveux étant d'un blond roux. Ils avaient l'air aussi ennuyés l'un que l'autre. Une sorte d'aura se dégageaient d'eux. Et ils avaient quelque chose de… spécial. Je n'arrivais pas à dire quoi, mais mes sens me le faisaient sentir.

Je fus interrompu dans ma contemplation, -je me rendis alors compte que je fixai surtout la fille, par la voix du professeur Dumbledore, et je détournai les yeux.

-"S'il vous plait, chers élèves. Nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir deux nouveaux élèves, qui ont déjà été réparti à Serpentard. Isabella et Edward Cullen nous viennent de l'Institut de Salem, aux Etats-Unis. Je compte sur vous pour leur réserver un accueil chaleureux!"

Je retournai alors le regard vers eux. Ils n'avaient absolument pas l'air enclins à recevoir un accueil chaleureux, étant donné qu'ils avaient l'air de snober les quelques Serpentard qui leur parlaient.

-"Hey Moony, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça?"

Je tournai rapidement la tête en entendant la voix de Sirius, mais malheureusement, il avait suivi mon regard.

-"Alors, elle te plait la nouvelle?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire goguenard. "Canon."

Je roulai les yeux et préférai changer de sujet. "On a des nouveaux profs cette année?"

-"Non, rien!" répondit James alors que Sirius regardait à son tour Isabella. "Tu te rends compte, on a toujours la même prof de Défense."

-"C'est encore Carlina?" Je tournai les yeux vers la table des profs pour voir qu'en effet, Carlina Stradford occupait encore la place maudite. Je l'avais rencontrée avant qu'elle ne soit prof, à Pré au Lard, aux Trois Balais. C'est un loup-garou aussi. On a parlé quelques fois. C'est une bonne prof.

Les plats apparurent sur la table et tout le monde se servit abondamment. Je tournai encore le regard vers les nouveaux arrivants, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je n'arrivai pas à discerner ce qu'ils avaient de différents des autres. Ça me frustrait. Mais quand je croisai le regard d'Edward, noir et froid, je détournai les yeux et reportai mon attention sur mes compagnons de tablée. Sirius avait un air boudeur.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as, Sirius?"

Je n'eu pas besoin d'attendre sa réponse pour comprendre. A côté de nous, les filles ne parlaient que du nouveau.

-"Il est tellement beau!"

-"Il a l'air si mystérieux!"

-"On dirait un ange!"

-"On dirait un mannequin!"

-"Il est pas réel, c'est impossible!"

-"Un dieu vivant!"

-"Ses yeux…"

-"Ses cheveux…"

Je retins un sourire en voyant la mine de plus en plus boudeuse de Sirius.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi, ce type? Parce qu'il est nouveau et américain, c'est ça? Pfff!" bougonna Sirius.

-"Elles se lasseront de lui, Patmol, ne t'inquiète pas." Dit James, qui avait l'air tout aussi amusé que moi de la situation. "Et tu as l'air beaucoup plus sympa que lui."

Il est vrai que le côté sympathique d'Edward Cullen était loin d'être flagrant. En considérant qu'il en possède un. Et apparemment, c'était de famille. Sa sœur Isabella n'avait pas vraiment l'air… aimable non plus.

.oOo.

Le lendemain matin, c'était dans un état assez second que je me rendais dans la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. J'avais fait des rêves étranges… et je ne m'en souvenais pas. Je m'asseyais à la table, à côté de Lily qui elle, était en pleine forme.

-"Bonjour Remus!" dit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

-"Bonjour Lils…"

-"Pas bien dormi?"

J'étouffai un bâillement. "Hmm? Oh, pas assez, je dirais. Et toi, t'as passé une bonne nuit?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Oui! Je suis tellement contente d'être de retour ici!" dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je lui souris légèrement et me servais de chocolat chaud. Tandis que je buvais, je laissai à nouveau mon regard vagabonder dans la Grande Salle. Et encore une fois, mes yeux se fixèrent sur les Cullen. Quelque chose avait changé chez eux. Mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était. Moins de cernes, peut-être… Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces deux-là de mon esprit et terminai mon petit-déjeuner.

Je rentrai dans la salle de cours d'Enchantements, et mon regard se posa –encore une fois, sur Isabella et Edward. Ils étaient tous les deux assis au fond de la classe, cet air d'ennui toujours sur leurs visages. Je m'assis au premier rang, et bientôt Sirius et James entrèrent dans la classe, essoufflés. Comme d'habitude, ils s'étaient réveillés en retard…

Pendant le cours, je m'autorisai un rapide coup d'œil vers le fond de la classe, et vis les Cullen réussir, avec une facilité déconcertante, tous les sorts demandés. Ils les avaient peut-être déjà étudié à Salem.

Mais pourquoi je m'intéressais à eux?

.oOo.

_Comme un fil entre l'autre et l'un_

_Invisible, il pose ses liens_

_Dans les méandres des inconscients_

Il se promène impunément 

**.oOo.**


	2. Chapitre Un

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews:D Les réponses sont sur mon blog!**_

_**Et voilà… le chapitre un!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**°Oo. Ainsi fait l'amour, et l'on y peut rien .oO°**

**Chapitre Un. **

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors que James et Sirius se rendaient clandestinement à Pré au Lard pour faire une razzia chez Zonko, je décidai d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque, histoire de voir s'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouveaux arrivages.

Lorsque j'y entrai, je repérai un petit attroupement, et reconnu Franck Londubat, un bon ami, dans le groupe. Je m'approchai.

-"Franck, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?"

-"Une fille s'est endormie dans la bibliothèque!" me répondit-il d'un air amusé.

Je fronçai les sourcils et jetai un coup d'œil vers l'objet de l'attroupement. C'est alors que je la vis, _elle_, allongée dans un coin, les yeux fermés.

-"Comment elle a réussi à s'endormir ici?" demandai-je à Franck.

-"Disons que la bibliothèque est un endroit enclin à l'endormissement…" dit-il avec un sourire.

-"Certes."

Je retournai la tête vers Isabella alors qu'elle empoignait brusquement le bras d'une fille qui avait voulu la réveiller. Elle se releva, l'air absolument pas endormie. Elle regarda autour d'elle, impassible.

Et c'est à ce moment que je croisai son regard pour la première fois.

Ses yeux étaient froids, et leur couleur n'étaient pas la même que la veille. Ils étaient d'une couleur presque ambrée. Je n'arrivai pas à détacher mon regard du sien, et j'eu l'impression de rester ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Quelque chose se passa pendant cet échange, mais encore une fois je ne savais pas quoi. Puis elle détourna le regard et s'éloigna sans un mot.

.oOo.

Pendant le reste de la journée, j'étais complètement ailleurs. Je mettais mon esprit en vrac pour savoir _qui_ était Isabella Cullen. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais cette impression qu'elle était différente des autres… Au début, j'avais pensé qu'elle était peut-être un loup-garou, et que c'était peut-être une explication à ce qui s'était passé quand nos regards s'étaient croisés. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Quand j'avais croisé le regard de Carlina pour la première fois, j'avais immédiatement su qu'elle était comme moi. Mais pas Isabella.

Ce soir-là, je mangeais à peine, encore plongé dans mes pensées. Sirius et James ne s'en aperçurent pas vraiment, occupés à préparer leur première blague de l'année aux Serpentards.

Plus tard, m'apercevant que je n'arrivai décidément pas à me concentrer sur mon devoir de Métamorphose, je décidai d'aller faire une ronde.

Je marchais les mains dans les poches, me dirigeant vers le parc, n'ayant trouvé aucun élève dépassant le couvre feu pour l'instant. Jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive quelqu'un assis, de dos, sur les marches de l'entrée du château. Je m'approchai.

-"Hem… excuse-moi…"

La fille ne se retourna pas, fumant tranquillement. Je m'avançai et me mis devant elle.

-"Tu ne devrais pas être dehors à cette heure…" lui dis-je.

Elle continua de regarder droit devant elle, sans m'accorder la moindre attention. Je soupirai.

-"Hey, je te parle!"

Elle daigna enfin lever les yeux vers moi, et c'est là que je la reconnu.

-"J'ai entendu." Me dit-elle.

Isabella.

-"Bien." Allez Remus, un peu d'autorité! "Et je suppose que tu ne veux pas m'écouter?"

-"Je finis." Me répondit-elle d'un ton tout sauf sympathique en me montrant sa cigarette.

-"D'accord…" Ca, c'est de l'autorité. Elle me tendis son paquet de cigarettes.

-"T'en veux une?"

-"Non, je ne fume pas, merci."

Elle me lança un regard que je qualifierai de dédaigneux et rangea son paquet. "Décoince!"

Sympathique. Elle finit sa cigarette et la jeta, mais ne se leva pas. Une force mystérieuse m'incita à m'asseoir aussi.

-"Alors, tu viens de Salem, c'est ça?"

Elle ne me répondit pas, et garda le silence un moment, avant de reprendre la parole. "Jolie lune, n'est-ce pas?" Elle marqua une pause. "Elle sera bientôt pleine."

Elle savait. J'en étais certain. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle savait. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, puis regardait la lune. "Oui, dans quelques jours…"

Elle me regarda alors, et je tournai la tête vers elle. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Elle haussa simplement les épaules et se ralluma une cigarette. "Tu devrais rentrer."

Je souris légèrement. "Toi aussi."

-"Moins que toi." Dit-elle en se levant, et se dirigea vers le parc sans un mot de plus.

Encore une fois, une force mystérieuse me fit la suivre. Cette fille m'intriguait plus que de raison. "Ce n'est pas moi qui risque de faire perdre des points à ma maison."

-"Je m'en fous." Dit-elle avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de sympathique, tout comme son regard. Au moins, c'était clair.

-"Oh…" J'hésitai à la suivre encore une fois. Elle allait me prendre pour quoi?

-"T'es pas obligé de me suivre," dit-elle, comme si elle avait senti mon hésitation. "je vais pas me perdre." Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. "Mais si tu veux rester…"

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, et continuai de la suivre. Elle s'arrêta devant le lac et je fis de même, observant la lune au-dessus de moi. "Pourquoi tu es venue à Poudlard?"

-"En quoi ça te regarde?" Son ton n'était pas agressif. Elle s'assit sur l'herbe, regardant le lac.

J'haussai les épaules. "En rien, je me posais juste la question…"

-"Evite de faire tourner tes méninges pour rien." Dit-elle en soufflant quelques ronds de fumée.

Je la regardai, debout, un peu en retrait. Et je me posai toujours cette question incessante: qui était-elle?

-"Pose les, tes questions, sinon tu vas finir en surchauffe." Me dit-elle, moqueuse.

-"Tu sais, n'est-ce pas?" demandai-je en m'avançant un peu, désignant la lune.

-"Bien sûr." Répondit-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil.

Je la regardai, intrigué. "Comment tu as su?"

-"Je l'ai senti. Je ressens beaucoup de choses…"

Voilà qui m'éclairait énormément.

-"Tu… tu n'as pas peur de moi?" Elle n'en avait pas l'air, mais le fait que les gens n'aient pas peur de quelqu'un comme moi m'étonnait toujours.

Elle sourit en coin. "Je n'ai pas peur d'un loup-garou, non!" Son ton était toujours moqueur.

-"Beaucoup de gens ont peur…" dis-je en haussant les épaules, le regard fixé sur le lac.

-"Je sais." Répondit-elle simplement.

-"Tu connais du monde ici?"

-"Mon frère, Edward."

-"Tu es en quelle année?"

-"Sixième. C'est un interrogatoire?" demanda-t-elle en ressortant son paquet de cigarettes. "T'es sûr que t'en veux pas une?"

Je secouai la tête. "Non…" Je me sentis tout d'un coup un peu gêné d'être là, avec elle, lui posant des questions. "Désolé si je t'embête."

-"Qu'est-ce que t'as à t'excuser? Je t'ai dit que tu m'embêtais?"

-"Euh… non. C'est juste une impression." Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer ce que je faisais là, avec elle, qui n'avait franchement rien de sympathique?

-"Garde-les pour toi tes impressions et assieds-toi. Tu meurs d'envie de me poser d'autres questions. Tu me donne le vertige à être perché aussi haut."

Je m'assis donc, "Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai des questions à te poser?"

Elle sourit en coin. "Une intuition."

-"Mais je ne sais pas… comment les poser."

-"Commence par la plus simple." Dit-elle, toujours sans me regarder.

Je me mordais la lèvre en réfléchissant à quoi demander. "Tu… tu n'es pas un loup-garou, hein?" Autant en avoir le cœur net.

-"Non." Dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-"Oh…alors c'est pas ça…"

-"Non, ce n'est pas ça." Elle haussa un sourcil et détournai la tête, jetant sa cigarette.

-"Alors… c'est quoi?" demandai-je finalement en la regardant.

-"Tu n'as qu'à deviner." Dit-elle en se levant. "Je sais que tu es assez intelligent pour trouver. Mais tu n'auras droit qu'à une chance." Elle s'éloigna. "Bonne nuit, préfet!"

-"Mais…" Je la regardai s'éloigner vers la forêt interdite. "Bonne nuit…"

Je secouai la tête, l'esprit encore plus en vrac, et me relevai, me dirigeant vers ma salle commune.

**.oOo.**

Et tout un peu tremble 

_Et le reste s'éteint_

_Juste dans nos ventres_

_Un nœud, une faim_


	3. Chapitre Deux

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour les reviews! Je suis ravie que cette fic vous plaise! (Les Rars sont sur mon blog)**_

_**Et Lady Lyanna est ravie que vous aimiez Isabella! Héhé! Intriguante, hein?**_

_**Voilà donc le chapitre 2! Enjoy!**_

**°Oo. Ainsi fait l'amour, et l'on y peut rien .oO°**

**Chapitre Deux. **

Pour ne pas changer de mes habitudes depuis la rentrée, je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Cette fille me filait des insomnies. Mais pourquoi? Dans ma tête tournaient deux questions principales: qui était Isabella Cullen, et pourquoi elle m'intriguait tant? Et bien évidemment, impossible de trouver quelconque réponse à ces questions. J'avais besoin de m'aérer l'esprit. Ne pas penser à elle. Je descendis donc dans la salle commune, avec la ferme intention de faire mes devoirs. Je m'assis dans un fauteuil et sortis mes affaires. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure ci. Il devait être 9h et on était samedi matin.

Je me surpris, au bout d'une heure, à fixer toujours la même ligne du bouquin. Je soupirai et refermai le livre de Défense. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait?

J'entendis des gloussements pas loin de moi et tournait la tête. Un petit groupe de filles de sixième année était assis sur le canapé.

-"Il est décidément trop canon!"

-"Et j'adore son prénom! Edward, on dirait le nom d'un héros romantique de roman du début du siècle!"

-"Il paraît qu'il ne parle à personne, sauf à sa sœur."

-"Ouais, d'ailleurs elle a pas l'air super sympa."

Merlin, mais tout le monde parlait des Cullen! C'était pas comme ça que j'allais sortir Isabella de mon esprit. Heureusement, Sirius sortit du dortoir et vint s'affaler sur le fauteuil à côté du mien.

-"Bjour…" dit-il d'une voix endormie.

-"Bonjour! Déjà réveillé?" Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sirius de se lever aussi tôt un samedi matin.

-"James m'a réveillé…"

-"Pourquoi ça?"

-"Il est surexcité. Il a un rendez-vous avec Lily aujourd'hui."

-"Oh!" Tout s'expliquait. "On va prendre un petit déjeuner?"

-"Bonne idée…"

.oOo.

Instinctivement, je jetai un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Elle n'était pas là. Son frère non plus. Je fus presque soulagé. Au moins, je n'allai pas encore la fixer pendant tout le temps du petit déj. Je m'assis avec Sirius à notre table, et mangeai distraitement un croissant. James nous rejoint bientôt, l'air complètement réveillé, et en pleine forme.

-"Bonjour les amis!"

-"Salut James!"

Il n'eut le droit qu'à un vague grognement de la part de Sirius. Ce qui ne sembla pas l'affecter.

-"Je sors avec Lily aujourd'hui!"

Je souris tellement son enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir. "Vous allez à Pré au Lard?"

Il hocha la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Oui! Et je vais en profiter pour l'inviter pour le bal d'Halloween!"

-"Ce n'est que dans deux mois, James!"

-"Il vaut mieux s'y prendre tôt. Tu invites qui, Moony?"

Je hais les bals. "Aucune idée."

Sirius sembla se réveiller. "T'as qu'à inviter la nouvelle! Elle a l'air de te plaire!"

Pourquoi ai-je eu une envie soudaine de l'étouffer avec ses céréales? "Non, Sirius…"

-"Non quoi? Tu vas pas l'inviter ou elle te plait pas?"

-"Les deux." Dis-je en me levant. "Je vais à la bibliothèque." Et je m'éloignai avant d'avoir à subir d'autres allusions à Isabella.

.oOo.

Je ne sais pas ce que je cherchais, mais une chose était sûre, je cherchais. J'avais un gros livre sur les Créatures Magiques devant moi, et je le feuilletais. Mais rien qui ne pouvait me mettre sur une quelconque piste sur ce que pouvait être Isabella.

-"C'est pas là-dedans que tu trouveras!"

Je sursautai et me retournai pour voir Isabella regarder par dessus mon épaule.

-"Oh, Isabella."

Elle grimaça, pour je ne sais quelle raison, et s'assit en face de moi. "Salut Préfet."

Elle savait que j'avais un prénom? "Je m'appelle Remus, c'est mieux que Préfet…" dis-je en souriant légèrement. "Pas là-dedans?" lui demandai-je en montrant le bouquin devant moi.

-"Non. Je te croyais plus lucide, _Préfet_."

Elle y tenait, à son "Préfet". Je soupirai. "Je vois pas où je pourrais trouver autrement…" dis-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

-"Ton problème. Moi je sais ce que je suis." Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-"Certes. J'ai pas le droit à un indice?"

-"Non. Tu ne mériterais de savoir que si tu trouves."

-"Bon… je vais bien finir par trouver!"

-"Tu es têtu." Dit-elle, haussant un sourcil. "Pourquoi?"

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils. C'était la question que je me posai moi-même. "J'en sais trop rien, en fait…"

Elle haussa un peu plus son sourcil, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Yeux qui étaient marrons foncés. Son regard était intense et je détournai les yeux. "Tu… je sais pas… c'est bizarre." Mot clé de toute l'histoire: bizarre.

Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux. "Ça arrive…" Elle se leva, alla dans un rayon et revint avec un livre poussiéreux. "Tu chercheras là-dedans."

_Créatures maléfiques mythiques et réelles du Moyen-Âge. _

Je fronçai les sourcils et relevai les yeux vers elle. "Là-dedans!"

-"Oui." Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. "Y'a même ton espèce. Tu jetteras un coup d'œil, il y est dit des choses intéressantes sur les loupiots."

Je grognai au mot 'loupiot'. Je détestais cette appellation. Comme si j'étais un petit loup inoffensif. "Bon, je vais étudier ça de près."

J'allais ouvrir le livre lorsqu'elle le referma d'un coup sec. "Plus tard."

-"Oh, d'accord…" Qu'est-ce que je pourrais trouver dans ce bouquin? "Alors… tu te plais à Poudlard?"

-"Ca va. La nourriture y est abondante." Dit-elle avec un sourire que j'aurais qualifié de… carnassier. Elle me faisait presque peur. Nourriture!

-"La nourriture? Oh euh… si tu le dis…"

-"Oui. Je parle bien sûr des elfes de maison. De ce qu'ils font…"

-"Oui bien entendu!" J'essayai de ne pas paraître trop soulagé. "Les elfes de maison."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Déstresse."

Facile à dire. "Je déstresserai quand je saurai qui tu es."

-"Je ne crois pas non…"

Je plissai les yeux en la regardant. "Je suis censé avoir peur de toi…?"

-"Te répondre non serait te mentir." Dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire en coin.

C'est on ne peut plus clair. Je soupirai légèrement. "Ça ne m'avance pas, on est censés avoir peur de toutes les créatures magiques…" Je montrai la couverture du bouquin."…et maléfiques."

-"Donc de toi aussi." Elle haussa un sourcil. "Je n'ai pas peur de toi."

-"Peut-être qu'entre créatures magiques et maléfiques, on ne se craint pas." Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

-"Peut-être… Ou peut-être que tu auras peur de moi."

J'haussai les épaules. Je ne m'imaginai pas vraiment avoir peur d'elle. "Peut-être. Mais tu sais que ce serait plus facile si tu me disais qui tu étais…?"

-"Non, c'est plus marrant de te faire mariner." Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. "C'est qui? Elle est jalouse de moi."

Je me retournai et fronçai les sourcils en reconnaissant Rose qui s'éloignait. "C'est…mon…ex." Je détestais employer ce mot. "Pourquoi elle serait jalouse?" Je retournai la tête vers Isabella. "Et comment tu sais qu'elle est jalouse?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "J'en sais rien, je l'ai vu dans son regard. Ton ex." elle me regarda avec son sourire mauvais. "Parce que t'as déjà eu des copines toi? T'as l'air assez coincé pourtant."

Je plissai les yeux et lui lançai un regard noir. "Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde."

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait?

Son sourire s'élargit. "Tu as raison. Mais ça confirme ce que je pensais." Elle pencha la tête en me regardant. "T'es vraiment hypocrite."

J'haussai les sourcils. Hypocrite! "En quoi je suis hypocrite?"

-"Tu montres aux gens une facette différente de ce que tu es vraiment." Dit-elle d'un ton naturel.

Mais enfin… Comment pouvait-elle me juger! "Non, c'est faux."

-"Non." Dit-elle simplement. "Tu sais que c'est vrai." Elle me fixait toujours.

Je restai un moment décontenancé. Elle ne me jugeait pas. Elle me cernait. Avec une facilité déconcertante. "Comment tu fais…?" lui demandai-je en levant les yeux vers elle.

-"Comment je fais quoi?"

-"Comment tu fais pour savoir ça?"

-"Je cerne les gens facilement. Et toi, j'ai vu comment tu étais vraiment." Elle se leva. "Maintenant reste à savoir si je ne t'ai pas surestimé." Et elle s'éloigna.

-"Surestimé?"Je la regardai s'éloigner.

Comment j'allais réussir à dormir après ça?

**.oOo.**

Il fait roi l'esclave 

_Et peut damner les saints_

_L'honnête ou le sage_

_Et l'on y peut rien_


	4. Chapitre Trois

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Merci merci merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Les réponses sont comme toujours sur mon blog! (d'ici quelques temps du moins, ça met du temps à publier, mdr)**_

_**Et voilà donc le troisième chapitre, en espérant sincèrement que ça va vous plaire!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**°Oo. Ainsi fait l'amour, et l'on y peut rien .oO°**

**Chapitre Trois. **

Et comme de bien entendu, j'avais eu raison. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. J'avais emprunté le bouquin qu'Isabella m'avait indiqué et tout la nuit, je l'avais lu dans les moindres détails. Mais pourtant, je restai toujours perplexe quant à ce qu'elle pouvait être…

Je regardai l'heure et sortis de la salle commune. J'avais rendez-vous chez la psy, Liv Scott. Une psy à Poudlard. Quelle heureuse idée, tiens! Si elle me demande si j'ai des problèmes…! Dumbledore ne l'aurait quand même pas mis au courant? Si?

Je frappa à la porte du bureau, anxieux.

-"Entrez."

Je m'exécutai, et elle me sourit.

-"Assieds-toi."

Je m'assis alors, toujours aussi anxieux. J'espère que ça ne se voyait pas trop.

-"Hem… pourquoi je suis convoqué?" Autant en avoir le cœur net.

-"Tu n'as pas une idée?" demanda-t-elle en souriant doucement.

Il lui avait dit. Mais pourquoi! Autant mettre une affiche dans le hall: Remus Lupin, Préfet en Chef de Gryffondor, est un loup-garou! "Euh…non…" dis-je prudemment en plissant les yeux.

-"Ne me regarde pas comme ça!" dit-elle, souriante, mettant ses mains devant elle. "Ce qui est dit ici ne sortira pas de ces murs. J'ai lu ton dossier… et les profs n'ont pas eu besoin de me le dire… les absences une fois par moi je connais." Génial, ça figure dans mon dossier. "Ma cousine était un loup-garou aussi." Cool.

Je soupirai en baissant les yeux. "Je n'aime pas que les gens le sachent…"

-"Je sais bien. Ella aimait pas trop non plus. Les gens te regardent bizarrement après, il paraît. Entre ceux qui te détestent, ceux qui sont effrayés, et ceux qui ont pitié de toi. C'est top!"

Le pire, c'est le mélange des trois. "C'est pour ça que vous vouliez me voir?"

-"En partie oui. Je voudrais savoir comment ça se passe ici, et tout ça."

J'haussai les épaules. "Ça va. Mes amis les plus proches sont au courant et me couvrent une fois par mois pour mon absence, auprès des autres."

-"Et tu la vis bien ta condition?"

Elle me fixait. Comment ça si je vivais bien le fait d'être un monstre? "Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait bien vivre ce genre de choses…"

-"On peut l'assumer. Ou alors s'appesantir sur son sort. Chacun son truc. Tu es plutôt comment, toi?"

Je m'abstins de lui répondre, les yeux baissés.

-"Remus?" Elle me regardait et je me sentis obligé de lever les yeux.

-"J'ai l'air d'assumer?" murmurai-je.

-"Non. Mais je voulais que tu le dises. Il suffit parfois de murmurer quelque chose pour qu'il prenne forme et qu'il devienne à la fois idiot ou complètement censé."

J'haussai encore les épaules. "Je ne vois pas comment on peut assumer d'être un monstre."

-"Un monstre? Est-ce que tu connais d'autres loup-garous, Remus?"

-"Oui…juste…une."

-"Et quand tu la regardes, la vois-tu comme un monstre? Es-tu dégoûté par elle?"

Je fronçai les sourcils. Bien sûr que non. "N-non."

-"Tu la vois comme quelqu'un de normal. Comme n'importe qui de ton entourage?"

Je soupirai. Je voyais très bien où elle voulait en venir. Mais elle croyait franchement que c'était si simple? "Oui…"

-"Et toi tu te vois comme un monstre?" Elle sourit. "Tu te juges trop durement. Surtout pour quelque chose indépendant de ta volonté."

-"Certains me voient comme un monstre…"

-"Qui est-ce? Qui sont-ils pour toi?"

Je baissai les yeux. "Mon père…"

Elle hocha la tête et resta silencieuse un moment. Quand je relevai les yeux vers elle, elle reprit la parole. "Et une personne qui n'est pas capable de t'accepter aussi proche par les liens du sang soit-elle, te paraît-elle importante ? Tes amis, qui savent qui tu es, ne le sont-ils pas plus à t'épauler, à t'aimer comme tu es, à te voir comme quelqu'un de normal? Tu es normal, Remus. Il n'y a que toi qui ne le sait pas. Et ça on aura beau te le répéter, ça ne rentrera pas. Tu dois juste t'accepter."

Ça paraissait tellement facile, dis comme ça. Il faut que je m'accepte. Elle ne dirait certainement pas la même chose si c'était elle qui était capable de tuer n'importe qui, même son meilleur ami, les soirs de pleine lune. "Je suppose, oui…"

Elle reprit à nouveau la parole. "C'est pas facile de s'accepter. On a tous connu ça à l'adolescence, tu sais. Les kilos en trop, le regard des autres, les amours non réciproques. Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autres aussi ? Ah oui ! Les habits, l'argent, les sorties. Tout a de l'importance à ton âge. Toi tout ce que tu cherche c'est à te faire accepter des autres. Mais tu ne t'accepte pas."

Qu'on m'explique le point commun entre des kilos en trop et le fait d'être un loup-garou. "Mais la différence pour moi c'est que ce n'est pas qu'à l'adolescence. Ma condition ne va pas s'évanouir au fur et à mesure des années..."

-"Les kilos en trop non plus." Dit-elle en grimaçant.

Je souris un peu. "Ça, ça peut se perdre."

-"C'est que tu ne connais pas les femmes de ma famille." Dit-elle en riant. "Bref, ton amie loup-garou, est-ce qu'elle s'accepte, elle? Ou elle est comme toi?"

Je secouai la tête, me souvenant du jour où j'avais parlé pour la première fois avec Carlina. "Elle s'accepte. Même un peu trop à mon avis…"

-"Comment ça?" me demanda-t-elle.

-"Elle pense que…_nous_…sommes supérieurs aux autres, de part notre…condition."

Liv sourit légèrement. "Elle n'a pas vraiment tort." Pardon! "Au fil des siècles, les loups-garou ont évolué. Avant dès qu'ils étaient mordus, les hommes prenaient pour toujours l'apparence de loup et ils étaient incontrôlables. Dans quelques siècles vous pourrez sûrement contrôler vos transformations et même vous contrôler vous-même. Imagine les portes que ça vous ouvre d'être animagi sans passer par l'apprentissage." Expliqua-t-elle en marchant dans la pièce.

-"Peut-être dans quelques siècles... Mais pour l'instant, on est juste des bêtes sauvages une fois par mois, incapables de se contrôler."

-"Oui, mais le reste du temps?"

J'haussai les épaules. "On est plus ou moins normaux."

-"Plus ou moins?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-"On a des sens plus développés."

-"Ah ça ! Oui je connais. L'ouie l'odorat et même le touché il parait. Je sais pas si tu as déjà fait l'amour, mais ma cousine m'avait dit que ça développait des sensations complètement différentes. Comme quoi y'a pas que des inconvénients."

Mais… de quoi elle me parlait de ça? Voilà que je rougissais…légèrement. "Hem…certainement…"

-"Tu verras quand tu essaieras!" dit-elle, amusée.

Je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds dans ce bureau.

-"Tu as une petite amie?"

-"Non…"

-"Tu es amoureux d'une fille peut-être? Oh… ou d'un garçon. C'est possible aussi."

Mais pourquoi l'image d'Isabella apparut à mon esprit à cet instant précis?

-"Non. Je ne suis pas amoureux."

-"Il y a peut-être une fille qui te plait alors…"

Isabella sort de mon esprit! "Euh…non…" Elle eut un grand sourire. Je suis sûr que j'ai rougit.

-"Il y a quelqu'un qui te plait!"

-"N-non! Pas du tout!"

Elle haussa un sourcil. "Gêné? Tu as honte?"

-"Non! J'ai pas honte…" Elle me faisait peur. J'ai l'impression qu'elle voulait effeuiller mon âme.

-"Donc quoi… elle ne t'aime pas?"

Excellente question. "J'en sais trop rien…"

-"Explique, vas-y!" dit-elle avec un sourire. Je veux sortir de ce bureau!

-"Y'a rien à expliquer… On a juste parlé de temps en temps."

-"Et elle est comment cette fille?"

-"Elle est…" Comment je pourrais définir Isabella? "…différente."

-"Différente?"

-"Elle… je ne sais pas." Je soupirai. "C'est juste que… elle n'est pas pareille que les autres."

-"Quand on est amoureux, l'autre paraît toujours différent."

Mais elle y tenait! "Je ne suis pas amoureux."

-"Ah oui, c'est vrai." Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Enfin…! Je serais quand même le premier à le savoir si j'étais amoureux d'Isabella! Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Amoureux. D'Isabella. Cullen. "Mais c'est vrai! Je la connais à peine!"

-"Mais je dis pas le contraire!" Elle avait encore un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Je hais les psys. "Je peux partir maintenant?" Fuir. J'étais un lâche.

-"T'aimes pas être là et déballer ta vie à quelqu'un, c'est ça?"

Bingo. "Non, je déteste ça." Je souris légèrement.

-"Allez vas-y, je te libère. Reviens me voir le mois prochain à la même date et à la même heure, d'accord?" dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Oh non… "D'accord." Je me leva. "Bonne journée!"

-"Merci."

Je sortis–enfin- du bureau, en souhaitant de toutes mes forces qu'elle annule mon rendez-vous du mois prochain.

**.oOo. **

Et l'on résiste, on bâtit des murs 

_Des bonheurs, photos bien rangées_

_Terroriste, il fend les armures_

_En un instant tout est balayé._


	5. Chapitre Quatre

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews! Ça me fait très plaisir que vous aimiez cette fic!**_

_**Et rendons à César ce qui est à César… La psy du chapitre précédent est à Lady Lyanna! Héhé!**_

_**Allez, enjoy!**_

**°Oo. Ainsi fait l'amour, et l'on y peut rien .oO°**

**Chapitre Quatre. **

Cela faisait presque trois semaines que je ne dormais presque pas. Les paroles de la psy s'ajoutaient aux questions que je me posais déjà. J'avais l'impression de devenir fou. Complètement fou.

Sirius et James se demandaient ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je faisais mes devoirs au dernier moment, j'avais toujours l'esprit ailleurs, le loup était plus énervé.

-"Mais enfin Moony, qu'est-ce que tu as?"

Encore une fois, je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées, alors qu'on jouait aux échecs sorciers avec Sirius. "Hmm? Désolé. Rien."

-"Remus… Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"

Je capitulai. "C'est cette fille…"

Le regard de Sirius s'illumina et un sourire se forma sur son visage. J'aurais peut-être pas dû. "Une fille? Quelle fille?"

-"Isabella…" dis-je en soupirant.

-"Isabella? Oooh Cullen!" Son sourire s'élargit. "La nouvelle canon de Serpentard! Et alors? Elle te plait?"

-"Non… non c'est pas ça!"

-"Bah c'est quoi alors?"

-"Elle… m'intrigue."

Sirius fronça les sourcils. "Elle t'intrigue? Comment ça?"

-"J'en sais rien…"

Ma seule et unique réponse à toutes les questions qui tournaient dans ma tête: j'en sais rien.

.oOo.

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Encore ce rêve… Toujours le même. Isabella dans la forêt interdite. Je secouai la tête et sortis de mon lit en jetant un coup d'œil à mon réveil. Trois heures du matin. Je soupirai et m'habillai rapidement, puis quittai le dortoir en silence. Il fallait que j'aille prendre l'air. Me vider l'esprit.

Je crus avoir une vision en arrivant dans le parc. A croire qu'_elle_ avait un aimant à Remus Lupin intégré. Elle était là, appuyée contre un arbre, fumant et regardant le lac. Je m'approchai d'elle, les mains dans les poches, levant la tête pour regarder la lune.

-"Elle sera pleine demain soir…" dis-je plus pour moi-même.

-"Tu comptes les soirs." Elle ne se retourna pas.

-"Oui…" Je soupirai légèrement. "Je suppose que te dire que tu n'as rien à faire dehors à cette heure-ci ne t'atteindra même pas, hein?"

-"Tu commences à comprendre."

-"Bon… je vais pas insister alors." Je posai mes yeux sur elle, m'avançant pour être à ses côtés. "Tu es sûre de m'avoir indiqué le bon bouquin?"

-"Ouais. Je connais la personne qui l'a écrit alors je peux te dire que c'est dedans."

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Tu connais celui qui l'a écris? Mais ce bouquin date de... de... enfin j'en sais rien mais il est vieux!"

Elle haussa les épaules sans répondre. Merveilleux, une question de plus à ajouter dans mon esprit. "Je déteste ne pas comprendre…"

-"C'est ton problème."

Je soupirai. Mais par Merlin, pourquoi je m'évertuai à rester avec elle? Elle n'était pas sympathique, pas agréable… Et pourtant…

Elle alla s'asseoir près du lac. Je la rejoins. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas aller bien…

-"Hem… je vais peut-être regretter d'avoir posé cette question mais… tout va bien?"

Elle tourna enfin la tête vers moi et me lança le regard noir le plus terrifiant que je n'avais jamais vu, et je fus parcouru d'un frisson. Puis elle détourna la tête.

-"Il y a des soirs plus durs que d'autres…" Sa voix était froide, comme d'habitude. Quand elle n'était pas moqueuse.

-"Oh, oui… bien sûr…"

Un silence passa, puis elle murmura, "Tu as peur de moi. Vous avez tous peur de nous. Tu ne déroges pas à la règle…"

Je tournai la tête vers elle. "Tu ne me fais pas peur. C'est ton regard noir qui me fait peur." Il effrayerait un dragon… "C'est juste que tu m'intrigues." Ça, c'était dit.

Elle tourna la tête, l'air surpris. "Je t'intrigue?"

J'hochai la tête. "Oui… je sais pas exactement pourquoi…c'est…inexplicable, je crois." Je tentai un petit sourire.

Qu'elle ne me rendit bien évidemment pas. "Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu cherches tant à savoir qui je suis."

"C'est injuste que tu saches ce que je suis, et que moi que je ne sache pas qui tu es..." D'accord, c'était assez mince, comme argument.

-"Il n'y a que toi que ça dérange!"

Et là était le problème. Il n'y avait que moi, dans cette affaire. "Oui, je sais bien. Je me demande juste pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyer bouler…"

-"Pardon?" demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Je te pose plein de questions, je cherche à savoir qui tu es alors qu'on se parle à peine... je me demande juste pourquoi tu m'as pas envoyé me faire voir."

-"Tu es mon premier amusement depuis des années." Dit-elle en me regardant.

Amusement. Je n'étais qu'un amusement. Quoi d'autre? "Amusement? D'accord, je vois…tu t'amuses à me faire mariner, c'est ça?"

-"Je dirais plutôt que je me fous de ta gueule. Mais ça fait beaucoup moins classe." Elle sortit son paquet de cigarettes. "Tu devrais décoincer."

Je devrais surtout me barrer. "Pourquoi je reste avec toi?" Et pourquoi je disais tout ce que je pensais quand j'étais avec elle?

Elle s'alluma une cigarette. "Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi?"

-"Je suppose que je dois avoir des tendances… maso."

-"Peut-être…" dit-elle, distraite.

Je secoua la tête et me releva. "Je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps." Et je m'éloignai. L'esprit encore plus embrouillé.

-"Tu t'en vas déjà?" murmura-t-elle, alors que j'étais déjà quelques pas plus loin. Je me retournai.

-"Tu veux que je reste?"

-"Ta présence ne me dérange pas."

-"Evidemment, je suis ton nouveau jouet…" Mais je devrais m'en offenser, pas m'en amuser!

Elle tourna les yeux vers moi. "Ça te dérange tant que ça?"

-"Ça me dérange tellement que je suis encore là, à côté de toi."

-"Je pourrais faire ce que je veux alors…" dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Elle s'approchai de moi. Doucement.

-"Hem… peut-être pas tout. Je suppose que si tu veux me tuer, j'aurai assez de volonté pour m'enfuir."

-"Pas sûr…" Elle prit mon menton entre ses doigts et me regarda dans les yeux. Je restai perplexe.

-"Isabella, qu'est-ce que tu…?"

Elle s'approcha encore. J'étais comme hypnotisé par son regard. Je me sentais… étrangement… bien, et vide.

-"Isab-"

-"Chuuuuut…"

Allez Remus, réagis! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, là?

-"Détends-toi… laisse-toi aller… laisse-toi porter par ma voix…"

Sa voix était douce, calme. Je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose que de le regarder. C'était tellement- … stupide!

Je me reculai brusquement, comme sortant d'une transe.

-"Pas mal…" dit-elle en esquissant un sourire en coin, un sourcil haussé. "Les loupiots sont résistants dis moi... ou peut-être est ce toi... simplement."

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Tu essayais de faire quoi, là?"

-"Tu sauras quand tu trouveras."

Je restai encore un moment perplexe. "Je cherche une créature mythique et maléfique qui hypnotise, c'est ça?" Elle hocha la tête sans un mot. "D'accord… Je dois ajouter "lunatique" à la liste de caractéristiques?" C'est vrai quoi, un moment elle était froide, moqueuse, presque cruelle, et l'instant d'après elle était silencieuse et calme.

-"Non." Elle tourna la tête vers moi avec un sourire mauvais. Merlin que je n'aimais pas ce sourire. "La lune, c'est plutôt dans tes cordes."

Mais c'est qu'elle est drôle! Je me levai. "Bien, j'ai un livre à consulter, moi…"

-"Tsss…" Elle retourna la tête vers le lac. "Je ne comprend pas très bien ta fascination mais va donc chercher."

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et m'éloignai vers le château. Encore pire. De pire en pire.

**.oOo.**

_Tu rampes et tu guettes_

_Et tu mendies des mots_

_Tu lis ses poètes_

_Aime ses tableaux_


	6. Chapitre Cinq

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews! Les réponses sont sur mon blog!**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**°Oo. Ainsi fait l'amour, et l'on y peut rien .oO°**

**Chapitre Cinq. **

Dans la salle commune, tout le monde parlait du bal d'Halloween. Qui avait lieu, rappelons-le, dans un mois. Enfin, quand je dis tout le monde, je parle surtout des filles. On aurait dit de vraies furies. On a même été jusqu'à être obligés de les séparer pour éviter qu'il n'y ai bain de sang. Elles se disputaient pour un garçon. Et ce n'était pas, pour la première fois, Sirius. Qui en était d'ailleurs un peu attristé.

Elles se disputaient pour Edward Cullen. Ce qui, à mon avis, était inutile, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air sociable. Encore moins l'air à aller au bal accompagné d'une de ses admiratrices. Je me demandais si Isab-

Non, ne pas y penser.

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur mon livre. Le même depuis deux semaines. _Créatures magiques maléfiques mythiques et réelles du Moyen-Âge._ Et je continuai de tourner en rond. J'écoutai distraitement Sirius et James discuter du dernier match de Quidditch, tournant avec lassitude les pages du livre.

Quand soudain mes yeux tombèrent sur un paragraphe que je n'avais pas remarqué. Ou duquel j'avais volontairement fait abstraction.

_Les vampires sont loin d'être les créatures des légendes moldues, ou même sorcières. Il n'est pas aisé de les reconnaître, ils ont su se fondre parmi les humains. Cependant, quelques caractéristiques les distinguent: ils ont la peau pâle et des cernes, ils ne mangent pas de nourriture "humaine"et sont très séduisants. Ils se nourrissent bien évidemment de sang humain, et- _

Je ne voulais pas en lire plus.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Isabella Cullen était un vampire.

Un vampire.

Une descendante de Dracula.

Qui buvait du sang humain.

Je me laissai un moment pour assimiler la vérité.

Mais comment était-ce possible? Elle sort en plein jour. Elle est entourée d'humains à longueur de temps.

Il fallait que je la vois.

.oOo.

Il faisait nuit, j'étais à la lisière de la forêt. Impossible de dormir, bien entendu. Le mot vampire résonnait dans mon esprit, et je n'avais pas encore vu Isabella, j'allais devoir attendre demain.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là à cette heure?"

J'avais parlé trop vite. Je me tournai vers elle mais reculai légèrement devant son agressivité. "Je me promène… Je pourrais te poser la même question."

-"T'as pas à te promener là à cette heure! C'est dangereux!" dit-elle en fumant, l'air stressée.

-"C'est pas la première fois," dis-je en haussant les épaules. "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans?" demandai-je, jetant un coup d'œil à la forêt. Pas sûr que je veuille vraiment le savoir.

-"Rien qui te regarde." Encore plus rassurant. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil et commença à s'éloigner vers le château.

-"Attends!" Je la rattrapai. "J'ai une théorie. Mais il me manque certains éléments pour être sûr…"

-"Plus tard. C'est pas le moment." Dit-elle en accélérant le pas. Plus tard? Certainement pas!

-"Pourquoi ce serait pas le moment?"

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. "Parce que c'est pas le moment, merde! T'écoute quand on te parle." Elle me regarda de ses yeux noirs et continua son chemin.

-"Et après c'est moi qui suis lunatique…" marmonnai-je.

Elle s'arrêta encore une fois brutalement, en face des marches de l'entrée. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Sa voix était plus modérée. Elle s'assit sur les marches.

Ses yeux… ils n'étaient plus noirs.

Ils étaient marrons. J'étais persuadé de les avoir vu noir, quelques secondes auparavant.

Je me mis en face d'elle, restant debout. "Te poser quelques questions…"

Elle hocha la tête. "Vas-y." Et elle se ralluma une cigarette.

Je cherchai une manière plus subtile de lui poser la question que 't'es une vampire?'. "Pourquoi… pourquoi être venu ici…entourés…d'humains?"

Elle me lança un regard noir, mais sans se départir du calme qu'elle avait retrouvé. "Pourquoi pas?"

Je fronçai les sourcils. Une de mes théories semblaient s'affirmer. "Tu ne bois pas de sang humain?"

-"Non." Dit-elle en me fixant. "Sauf quand on m'agace." Rassurant.

-"Tu te nourris de sang animal, alors? C'est pour ça que tu étais dans la forêt?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Oui."

J'hochai lentement la tête et m'assis à côté d'elle. "Le soleil?"

-"Une légende stupide." Dit-elle en balayant ça d'un geste de la main.

Je me mordis la lèvre en réfléchissant à ce que racontaient les légendes. "Le crucifix?" Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et vit un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Légende stupide aussi. "Je suppose que c'est pareil pour les cercueils, eau bénite et pieu dans le cœur?"

-"Tu cherches le meilleur moyen de me tuer? C'est pas vrai non plus. Le seul moyen c'est de me dépecer puis de me brûler."

Je fronçai le nez. Perspective pas très ragoûtante. "D'accord… mais je ne cherche pas à te tuer."

-"Je sais." Elle sourit en coin. "Tu n'y arriverais pas même en le voulant. Alors, comment as-tu trouvé ?"

-"Eh bien… je me suis fié à ce que je savais de toi. Et j'ai trouvé des correspondances dans le bouquin. Peau très pâle, des cernes... J'ai juste eu un peu de mal à me faire à cette idée étant donné que pour moi, jusque là, les vampires étaient des créatures dormant dans des cercueils et se transformant en chauve souris..."

-"Très drôle."

Je soupirai et me levai. "Bon, je sens que je dérange." Comme toujours.

-"Tu n'as pas fini je crois." Elle me fixai de son regard froid. "Tu ne partiras que quand tu auras fini."

J'haussai les sourcils. "Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à dire de plus…"

-"Assieds-toi." Je soupirai encore et m'assis. "Bien." Elle tira une bouffée de sa cigarette. "En as-tu parlé à quelqu'un?"

"Non, à personne."

-"Tu as intérêt." Elle me fixait toujours de son regard glacé. "Edward est beaucoup moins tolérant que moi."

Ses regards froids commençaient à me taper sur les nerfs. "Je ne dirai rien à personne!"

-"Bon. Qu'est-ce que ça te fais de savoir?"

-"Je suis heureux d'avoir enfin mis le doigt sur qui tu es…"

-"C'est tout?"

-"Oui…" Je tournai la tête pour la regarder. "Je n'ai pas peur de toi si c'est ce que tu veux savoir." Je n'arrivai pas à avoir peur d'elle…

-"Tu n'as pas peur? Et pourquoi tu n'aurais pas peur?" Elle se leva et s'approcha de moi. "Tu sais ce dont je suis capable pourtant."

-"Si tu avais vraiment voulu me mordre et me vider de mon sang, tu l'aurais certainement déjà fait."

-"Non. Tu m'amuses." Elle reprit son sourire mauvais et se redressa. Je soupirai de lassitude.

-"Tu as d'autres questions?"

-"Non."

Je me relevai et commençai à m'éloigner. Puis je revins sur mes pas. Il fallait bien que je lui pose la question. "Tu es désagréable avec tout le monde ou tu me réserves ce privilège?"

Elle prétendit réfléchir. "Hum… Tu n'as pas ce monopole, non."

Cool. "D'accord, c'est… rassurant. Bon. Bonne…_nuit_." Et je m'éloignai pour de bon.

-"C'est ça. Toi aussi." L'entendis-je dire, d'un ton toujours pas sympathique.

.oOo.

Allongé sur mon lit, je réfléchissais. Isabella était une vampire. Elle savait que je savais. Mais elle n'était toujours pas agréable avec moi. Peut-être qu'elle me détestait. Que je l'embêtais avec toutes mes questions, et mon acharnement stupide. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je sentis mon cœur se serrer à cette pensée.

**.oOo.**

Et tu cherches à la croiser 

_T'as quinze ans soudain_

_Tout change de base_

_Et l'on y peut rien_


	7. Chapitre Six

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Amis du soir, bonsoir!**_

_**Voilà la suite! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Je suis ravie que ça vous plaise!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**°Oo. Ainsi fait l'amour, et l'on y peut rien .oO°**

**Chapitre Six. **

J'avais enfin retrouvé un semblant de sommeil régulier. A croire que tout ce qui me perturbait, c'était simplement de savoir qui était réellement Isabella. Maintenant que je le savais, je crus pendant un moment avoir retrouvé mon état normal.

Mais je m'étais trompé. Même en ayant percé son mystère, elle m'intriguait toujours autant.

Je me rendis à la bibliothèque histoire de me changer les idées. Mais comme d'habitude, je commençais vraiment à croire qu'elle avait un aimant à Remus Lupin, je trouvai Isabella, allongée dans un coin, sur un banc.

Je m'approchai d'elle. "C'est une manie de se reposer à la bibliothèque?"

-"C'est calme quand on ne vient pas me déranger." Dit-elle, impassible, les yeux fermés.

-"Tu devrais essayer la Salle sur demande, tu ne serais pas dérangée du tout."

-"Oui, mais où serait le plaisir d'envoyer balader les téméraires?" Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en s'étirant.

-"Certes. Et il y a beaucoup de téméraires?"

Ca m'étonnerait. Isabella semblait faire peur à pas mal de gens.

-"Un seul…" dit-elle en me regardant, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-"Vraiment? Quant à savoir si c'est de la folie ou de la témérité…"

Elle me regarda de haut en bas. "Sans aucun doute de la folie… Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur…" dit-elle en secouant la tête, une petite moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

Cette moue était absolument adorable.

-"Oh…" Je m'appuyai contre une étagère. "Déçue?"

-"Un peu…" Elle se leva et s'approcha de moi, son éternel sourire mauvais sur son beau visage.

Beaucoup moins adorable.

Elle pencha la tête et posa son nez sur mon cou. Oh mon dieu. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas rougir et étrangement, je ne rougis pas.

-"Hm… il sent bon en plus..." Elle releva la tête vers moi. "J'adore les loups garou en plus... ils ont un goût très... spécial... Et comme je suis mal sevrée... j'ai le droit à quelques... écarts..."

Je plissai les yeux, essayant de ne pas montrer ma peur. "Je ne te crois pas…"

-"Fais comme tu veux." Elle me coinça contre une étagère avec sa force hors du commun, et remis son nez contre mon cou. Sa main vint se poser de l'autre côté de mon cou.

Ow. Mon dieu. Elle sentait si bon…

Je pris son poignet et de mon autre main, je poussai doucement son épaule. Elle se laissa faire, même si je savais qu'elle avait la force de résister. Elle s'assit.

-"Il apprendra peut-être à se méfier…" Elle avait repris son attitude distante et son ton froid.

Je soupirai et marmonnai: "Elle apprendra peut-être à devenir agréable…"

Ce qui me valu un regard mauvais. "Ce n'est pas dans sa nature."

Je souris légèrement. "Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Toi aussi…"

-"Mais je fais semblant. Je suis hypocrite, c'est toi qui l'as dit, non?"

-"Faire semblant d'avoir peur, pas d'être gentil." Elle roula les yeux. "Mais oui, tu es hypocrite. Tu le sais, c'est ce qu'il y a de pire. Il a fallu que j'arrive pour qu'on te le dise? Les gens sont aveugles…"

J'haussai les épaules. "Tu es la première à être vraiment désagréable avec moi, mise à part quelques Serpentards qui sont désagréables avec tout le monde."

-"Mais je suis une Serpentard désagréable avec tout le monde. T'avais pas remarqué?" dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-"Oui, mais tu es… régulièrement désagréable avec moi." Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression d'être très clair. "Enfin tu vois."

-"Parce qu'en plus d'être hypocrite, il est idiot!" Elle secoua la tête. "Désespérant… Allez Préfet, assieds-toi, que je te persécute encore un peu." Dit-elle avec son sourire en coin.

Si craquant.

-"Ça pour être idiot…" Je m'assis. "Je vais vraiment finir par croire que je suis sado-masochiste."

-"Ça te ferait redescendre sur terre de souffrir un peu! T'as un ego surdimensionné."

J'haussai les sourcils. "Un ego surdimensionné?"

-"Ouais…" dit-elle en hochant la tête. "Tu fais style que tu n'as pas confiance en toi, mais t'es le premier à faire des bêtises avec tes potes pour avoir la côte à Poudlard!"

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes à me psychanalyser en ce moment? "Faudrait vous mettre d'accord... entre la psy qui me dit que j'ai un manque total de confiance en moi et toi qui me dit le contraire..."

-"Et tu croirais plutôt qui? La psy qui tente de s'incruster à Poudlard ou le vampire qui n'en a rien à foutre de ce que tu penses d'elle ?"

-"Mouais…"

Elle se rallongea et ferma les yeux, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque.

Je la regardais, la tête penchée sur le côté. "Drôle de façon de me torturer…"

-"Tu es vraiment maso." Elle esquissa un sourire en coin.

-"Je crois aussi, oui." Je fronçai les sourcils, puis lui posa une question qui me torturait depuis un moment. "Pourquoi moi?"

-"C'est toi qui vient me voir à chaque fois, je te rappelle... je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu m'amuse. Alors quand tu viens, j'en profite."

-"Je vois." Non, en fait la question qui me torturait depuis des semaines c'était: "Tu n'aurais pas une espèce d'aimant vampirique à loup garou, par hasard?"

Elle sourit en coin. "Non pas que je sache. Je crois que tu viens me voir parce que tu aimes bien tout ce que je te dis. Ca te change des gens qui ont pitié de toi..."

Je n'aimais pas qu'on me cerne si facilement… "Hmmm… C'est une théorie."

-"Effectivement." Elle gardait son sourire en coin. Merlin que j'aimais ce sourire…

-"La psy ne t'a pas convoquée?" Après tout, si moi j'avais été convoqué, pourquoi pas elle?

-"Ça te paraît si aberrant?" Elle soupira et s'appuya contre le mur, me regardant. "Non, elle ne m'a pas convoquée. Mais elle a convoqué Edward."

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Et elle est au courant, la psy?"

-"Ouais… Elle a rencontré Jasper apparemment. C'est mon frère aussi. Il a failli la bouffer… Mais à la place ils ont discuté." Dit-elle en roulant les yeux.

J'haussai les sourcils. "Sympathique…" Je la regardai un moment. "Tu as déjà bu… du sang humain?"

-"Oui." Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux.

-"Et pourquoi avoir arrêté?"

Elle détourna le regard. "Parce que c'est inhumain."

-"Tu n'as pas envie de… d'être un monstre, c'est ça?"

Elle ne répondit pas. Je pensais bien que c'était ça, mais elle était insondable. "C'est ça? Isabella?"

-"Je déteste autant que toi ce que je suis… mais j'assume. Ça a plein d'avantages." Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers moi. "Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Préfet."

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Et tu veux que je t'appelle comment? Tu sais que les gens s'appellent par leurs prénoms…" Concept qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir saisi.

Elle sourit en coin. "Je sais oui. Appelle-moi Bella, comme tout le monde."

-"Bella? D'accord, Bella. Tu n'aimes pas ton prénom en entier?"

-"Ca fait trop snob." Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-"Trop snob? Oh. Et... tu ne pourrais pas m'appeler par mon prénom, non?"

Pas que je tiens pas à "Préfet", mais enfin…

-"Non. Je ne me souviens même pas de ton prénom."

Ow. J'étais vraiment seul dans cette relation malsaine. Elle n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de moi. "D'accord... Bon, alors je m'appelle Remus, si l'envie te prend un jour de m'appeler autrement que 'Préfet'." Dis-je en souriant quand même un peu.

-"J'aime pas Remus." Elle avait encore son sourire en coin.

-"Moi non plus, mais on s'y fait!"

-"Mouais… mais je préfère Préfet, ça te va mieux."

Génial, j'étais condamné à me faire appeler Préfet. "D'accord…" soupirai-je en roulant les yeux.

Je me demandais encore ce que je faisais là, à parler avec elle. Elle ne m'aimait pas, ça me paraissait clair. Alors pourquoi je m'acharnais? J'aurais pu arrêter de venir lui parler, une fois que j'avais déniché son secret. Mais non.

-"Tu vas sortir avec cette nana?"

Hein? Quelle fille? "Quoi?"

-"La Gryffondor avec qui t'es tout le temps."

Avec qui je suis tout le temps? Lily? "Qui ça? Lily?"

-"J'en sais rien, elle a un accent bizarre."

Flor. Une nouvelle élève qui venait du Chili. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Mais pas dans ce sens-là… "Flor Alvarez. Elle vient du Chili."

-"Ouais, et tu penses sortir avec?" Elle avait reprit son sourire mauvais, celui que je détestais tant. "Tu la mériterais pas, tu sais."

Ça, ça fait quand même mal à entendre. "Mais je n'ai aucune envie ni intention de sortir avec elle..."

-"Tu aurais peur de lui faire du mal? Les loup-garous sont si dangereux…"

Mais… "Je… oui bien sûr mais… je _ne_ _veux pas_ sortir avec elle."

-"Tu ne veux pas? Tu es gay?"

-"Non, je ne suis pas gay!" Je fronçai les sourcils. Mais pourquoi elle me parlait de ça?

-"Tu pourrais, t'en as le droit."

-"Oui, merci. Mais je ne le suis pas."

-"Ah." Elle eu l'air surpris. "Si tu le dis…"

Mais enfin! Pourquoi je restai là? "Tu ne me crois pas?"

-"Excuse moi, mais même si tu ne l'es pas encore tu feras ton coming out un jour ou l'autre... ça se voit."

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment on avait dérivé sur ce sujet. "Mais pourquoi tu penses que je suis gay?"

-"T'en as l'air c'est tout. Ca me dérange pas, hein, tu peux l'avouer!"

Je soupirai, agacé par son attitude et ses insinuations. "Mais je ne suis pas gay!"

-"Bon, très bien, très bien!"

Je levai les yeux au ciel, franchement agacé, et m'assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés. Je ne savais pas si j'étais agacé par son attitude ou par la mienne.

-"Je t'agace hein?"

-"Oui, tu m'agaces!"

-"Tant mieux… si ça te fait du bien." Elle m'explique en quoi ça me fait du bien de m'agacer? Elle appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. "Et moi j'y prends un certain plaisir…malsain…ou pervers."

Voilà, on y était. Elle s'amusait simplement à mes dépends. Elle me l'avait pourtant clairement dit, je n'étais qu'un amusement. Alors pourquoi, par Merlin, je m'acharnais à rester avec elle? "Malsain _et_ pervers, si tu veux mon avis."

-"Oui, sans aucun doute…" dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux. Elle me fixa de son regard intense et se leva. Impossible de détourner le regard. Elle vint murmurer à mon oreille: "Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu pouvais être gay..." Je sentis son doigt caresser mon cou, et je me crispai.

-"Ah?"

-"Oui…" murmura-t-elle encore une fois à mon oreille. Mon dieu qu'elle arrête cette manie…

Elle s'écarta, l'air satisfait. Elle s'amusait bien, apparemment. Je fermai les yeux deux petites secondes pour reprendre mes esprits et les rouvrit. "Contente?"

Elle acquiesça, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis son sourire se fana alors qu'elle regardait… mon torse?

-"Ton cœur…" Elle posa sa main à l'endroit où il battait. "…bat à cent à l'heure…" Elle murmurait tellement bas que je n'aurais pas pu l'entendre sans mes sens aiguisés.

Et comme d'habitude en sa présence, je ne disais que la vérité. "C'est de ta faute…" murmurai-je, amusé.

Elle retira sa main et se recula. "De ma…faute?"

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça. Elle avait l'air…troublée. "Oui… tu m'as fait peur…" Même si ce n'était pas la seule raison.

-"C'est dans ma nature, oui." Elle était redevenue impassible.

-"J'avais remarqué…" Elle se rassit, et je la regardais. "Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas été au contact d'humains?"

-"Je suis tout le temps au contact d'humains." Pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'être un crétin, avec elle?

-"Non, je veux dire…" Aussi proche. J'abandonnai. "Laisse tomber. Si tu as fini de me torturer, je crois que je vais y aller." Je me relevai. Il fallait que je parte d'ici.

-"D'accord." Elle se rallongea sans m'accorder un regard. J'étais blessé par son attitude mais n'en montrais rien.

-"Bonne fin de journée." Et je m'éloignai. Pourquoi j'étais blessé par son indifférence et ses sarcasmes? Pourquoi? Ce n'était pas la première personne à être comme ça avec moi! Alors pourquoi?

-"T'oublies ta veste, Préfet!"

Je soupirai. Génial. Je fis demi-tour et reprit ma veste. "Merci…" Je repartis.

Alors que j'allai sortir, je l'entendis éclater de rire. Je serrai la mâchoire. Elle se moquait vraiment de moi. Je me retournai à nouveau et me rapprocha d'elle. Je posai mes mains de chaque côté d'elle. "J'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule." Je ne sais pas ce qui me prenait d'agir comme ça, quand j'étais avec elle. Ce n'était pas moi! Je savais bien que la pleine lune était dans deux jours, et que ça influait sur mon comportement. Mais pas à ce point!

-"Vraiment? Tu portes pourtant à rire…" Elle me regardait, son sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-"Oh et puis merde! Je sais pas pourquoi je te parle." Il fallait vraiment que j'aille me calmer. Le parc, la tour, n'importe où, mais seul. Je balançai un livre, énervé, et sortis de la bibliothèque.

-"Préfet!" Je l'entendis me rattraper, mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle me collerait contre le mur, ses mains sur mon col. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait?

-"Pas que je n'aime pas tes sautes d'humeur, mais la prochaine fois que tu me sautes dessus comme ça, je jouerai les démones castratrices, crois moi..." Elle parlait lentement, de son ton froid.

Mais je m'en fichais. "Mes sautes d'humeur? Tu plaisantes? C'est toi qui t'amuses à mes dépends! Et je dois faire quoi? Te laisser te foutre de ma gueule bien gentiment?"

-"Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu peux faire quelque chose contre ça ? C'est pas en m'hurlant dessus que ça va changer tu sais..." Son regard était dédaigneux. "Et j'te permets pas de me parler comme ça!"

-"Tu me permets pas? Et tu es qui pour me permettre quoi que ce soit?"

-"Ben alors préfet, ça te donne des ailes qu'on se foute de toi ? Tu te permets de mal parler à quelqu'un ? Il était temps que j'arrive alors!"

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre de son attitude. "Tu sais faire que ça, te moquer de tout le monde? Tu te crois parfaite?"

-"Mais je ne me moque pas de tout le monde, je me moque de toi. Nuance ! Et je ne me crois pas parfaite, je me crois beaucoup mieux que toi!" Elle me regarda de haut en bas, un air dégoûté sur le visage. "Il n'y a pas de mal, remarque…"

J'essayai de me dégager, j'en pouvais plus. Et ça, c'était vraiment la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. "Laisse-moi partir!"

Elle me lâcha. "Vas-y, je t'en prie, fuis, comme d'habitude. Tu ne sais faire que ça!"

Je fermai les yeux, retenant des larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Je me laissai glisser le long du mur et m'assis par terre. "T'as raison. Alors va-t-en, toi." Je relevai les yeux vers elle alors que je sentais qu'elle ne partait pas. "Alors quoi? Tu te fous de moi ou tu t'en vas?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Qu'est-ce que t'as? Pourquoi t'as l'air aussi abattu?"

Je soupirai. Elle aurait vraiment ma peau. "Parce que j'en peux plus, voilà! Je supporte plus tes moqueries et tes sarcasmes! Je suppose que c'est ça que tu voulais? T'es contente de toi?" J'appuyai ma tête contre le mur et fermai les yeux. J'en pouvais vraiment plus. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait?

-"Mais…" Elle soupira et je l'entendis s'éloigner. Certainement pas question qu'elle s'en sorte comme ça, au point où j'en étais.

Je me releva, la rattrapa et la retint par le poignet. "J'ai le droit à une réponse?"

Elle se retourna. "Quelle réponse? Pourquoi t'insistes?"

-"Est-ce que tu…" Je croisai son regard et sentis toute force me quitter. "J'en sais rien…"

-"Est-ce que je quoi?" Sa voix était froide. Encore.

-"Est-ce que tu attendais juste ça? Que je craque? Que je ne supporte plus tout ça?"

-"Nan…" répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-"Alors quoi? Tu t'amuses juste comme ça à te moquer de moi et à me rabaisser? Pour passer le temps?"

-"Mais je ne le fais jamais devant personne…!"

-"Non, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me sentir rabaissé." Je soupirai et lâchai son poignet. Ça ne servait à rien.

-"Mais ça c'est pas mon problème!"

Je la regardai dans les yeux. "Rien n'est ton problème. Tu ne t'occupes que de toi." Puis je me détournai et m'éloignai rapidement, désirant pour l'instant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et moi.

**.oOo.**

_Il s'invite quand on l'attend pas_

_Quand on y croit, il s'enfuie déjà_

_Frère qui un jour y goûta_

_Jamais plus tu ne guériras_


	8. Chapitre Sept

_**Amis du soir, bonsoir!**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 7! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, elle me font énormément plaisir! **_

_**En espérant que ça vous plaise!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**°Oo. Ainsi fait l'amour, et l'on y peut rien .oO°**

**Chapitre Sept.**

Je décidai de m'exiler dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Enfin un endroit tranquille. Je m'assis sur la rambarde, regardant la forêt, au loin. Je ne comprenais toujours pas. Je ne la comprenais pas, _elle_, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je réagissais comme ça. Ce n'était qu'une personne désagréable avec moi! Et alors? Ce n'était pas la première. Alors pourquoi j'accordais tant d'importance à ses paroles? J'avais peut-être vraiment besoin de la psy, tout compte fait…

Je l'entendis entrer dans la Tour, puis elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je ne la regardais pas, ne lui parlais pas. A quoi bon?

-"T'as l'intention de sauter?"

Idée à envisager. "Pourquoi pas, tiens!"

-"T'es à ce point là désespéré?"

Je soupirai. "Même si je l'étais, je serais trop lâche pour sauter."

-"Oh… à cette hauteur, avec tes dons de loup-garou, tu ne mourrais pas!"

-"Mais je serais salement amoché." Dis-je en regardant le vide.

-"Possible…" Je la vis du coin de l'œil tourner la tête vers moi. "Je t'ai vexé… blessé?"

Quelle idée! "Oui."

-"Parce que je t'ai dit des choses réelles?" Pas tout non plus… "Pour la plupart."

Je soupirai. "Ouais. C'est toujours le plus dur à entendre."

-"Et donc tu détestes le messager?"

La détester? "J'arrive pas à te détester…" Bien au contraire. J'avais vraiment un problème.

-"C'est vrai? Pourquoi?"

-"Parce que tu es la première à me connaître sans me prendre en pitié… Parce que tu es honnête…" Je tournai enfin la tête vers elle et croisai son regard.

-"Mais pourquoi es tu si blessé que je me moque de toi? Mon avis n'a aucune importance par rapport à celui de tous tes amis..."

Je la regardai. Si seulement je le savais… Je retournai le regard vers la forêt. "Je ne sais pas. Tout comme je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'acharne à venir te voir alors que je sais parfaitement que tu vas encore te moquer de moi. Je... je comprends pas..."

-"T'es peut-être amoureux de moi!" dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Pourquoi cette phrase sonnait étrangement à mes oreilles? "Ça expliquerait tout!" dis-je en riant légèrement. C'était une idée stupide.

-"Oui!" Elle balançait ses pieds au dessus du vide.

Je la regardai et lui posait une question qui me brûlait les lèvres. "Tu as quel âge Bella? Vraiment, je veux dire…"

-"J'ai 26 ans…" répondit-elle après un moment de silence.

-"Oh! Je pensais que tu étais plus… âgée." Je reportai mon regard au loin. "Tu as choisi d'être vampire?"

-"Non…" dit-elle à voix basse.

-"Et... ça t'as fait quoi de te réveiller et de t'apercevoir que tu étais... ce que tu es?" Je tournai les yeux vers elle à nouveau. Elle haussa les épaules en s'abstenant de répondre. "Tu connais celui qui t'a transformé?"

-"C'est mon père. Il m'a…sauvé la vie."

-"Tu allais mourir?" demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Je me suis jetée d'une falaise." Répondit-elle froidement en tournant les yeux vers moi.

-"Pourquoi?"

Elle détourna le regard et haussa les épaules, encore une fois sans répondre. Je n'insistai pas.

-"J'étais enceinte…" dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

-"Enceinte? C'est pour ça que tu t'es jetée d'une falaise?"

Elle regardait au loin. "Je n'avais que 16 ans, je n'étais pas mariée et mes parents étaient des agriculteurs du Tennessee... et j'étais enceinte d'un homme qui ne m'aimait pas et qui ne voulait que me sauter. Il a bien réussi son coup!"

-"Oh…et…et pourquoi ton père t'a transformé?"

-"Pour me sauver... il a voulu bien faire je suppose et voir une ado mourir sous ses yeux, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'il peut laisser passer."

Elle en parlait avec respect. "C'est un homme bien… non?"

-"Oui, un homme plein de bonté, de compassion d'intelligence... sa transformation ne l'a pas changé... je l'admire beaucoup. C'est la seule personne que j'admire."

J'hochai la tête et retournai le regard vers l'horizon.

-"Et toi, c'est arrivé comment ton passage à l'état de louloup?"

Je soupirai. "Mon père avait des problèmes avec un certain Greyback. Je ne sais plus trop quoi... Bref, Greyback a décidé de me faire payer à moi. Un soir de pleine lune, j'étais dans le jardin... Lui aussi."

-"Ah, sympa. Je détestais mes parents. C'est les premières personnes que j'ai tué quand je suis devenue vampire." Elle tourna la tête vers moi.

-"Pourquoi tu les détestais?"

-"C'était des vieux cons. Mais je les ai pas tué. Je plaisantais."

Soulagement. "Oh. Tu as un sens de l'humour particulier!" dis-je en souriant légèrement.

-"On m'en a déjà fait la remarque, oui…" Elle ajouta après un moment de silence: "Et toi avec tes vieux, ça va?"

J'haussai les épaules. "Mon père est parti quand il a su que Greyback m'avait mordu." Je secouai la tête. "Et ma mère… je l'aime beaucoup. Mais elle… est mourante." Ça me faisait toujours aussi mal de prononcer ce mot.

-"Ah ouais, la triste réalité des humains… Elle a quoi?"

-"Personne ne le sait. Ni médecin, ni médicomage."

-"Elle va mourir tu penses?"

-"Il ne lui reste que quelques semaines…" J'essuyai rapidement une larme. C'était pas le moment.

-"Et tu feras quoi après?"

-"J'en sais rien, je ne préfère pas y penser pour l'instant."

-"Ce n'est pas après que tu y penseras. Si tu trouve personne pour t'accueillir, t'ira dans un orphelinat. C'est pas super cool là bas en plus."

-"J'irai sûrement chez James quelques temps, et je me chercherai un boulot et un petit appart…"

-"Tu vas pas trouver grand chose, comme les humains n'acceptent pas les loup-garous. Cherche un truc dans la fonction publique, ils pourront pas te virer."

-"Ouais… je verrai bien." Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Elle ne m'aidait vraiment pas, là.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

-"Rien…" dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-"Si tu le dis…" Elle monta sur la rambarde et commença à marcher dessus. Mais elle était folle! Elle allait tomber! "Quand j'étais humaine, j'avais le vertige et j'étais hyper maladroite."

-"Eh ben je sais pas ce que ça aurait donné si tu avais été adroite!" J'ouvris de grands yeux en la voyant faire un jeu de jambe, toujours debout sur la rambarde.

-"C'était quand j'étais humaine." Dit-elle avec son sourire en coin.

-"Oui bah… ça fait du changement."

-"Ouais… La chasse, ça aide beaucoup dans la souplesse. Surtout la chasse à l'homme."

J'essayai de ne pas déglutir. "Bien sûr... et... tu aimes ça, la chasse à l'homme?"

-"C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux!" Elle tourna sur elle-même et se laissa tomber à côté de moi. "C'est cool de pouvoir dire ce que je veux sans te choquer…" dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

-"Hem… va pas trop loin non plus…évite les détails…"

Elle détourna le regard vers l'horizon "Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler avant. Ca fait bizarre c'est tout."

Je souris légèrement. "C'est sûr que ce n'est pas une conversation que tu dois tenir souvent..." Je descendis de la rambarde, puis lui posait une question, encore, qui me brûlait les lèvres. "Pourquoi tu es venue me trouver, là?"

-"J'en sais rien…" Elle alla s'asseoir sur une table. "Bon ok, je suis allé trop loin." Dit-elle après un moment de silence.

Je m'assis par terre en tailleur, face à elle. "Content que tu t'en rendes compte."

-"C'est pas croyable, toi non plus t'es même pas capable de reconnaître tes torts !"

Je soupirai. "D'accord, j'ai été trop loin aussi. J'aurai pas dû te parler comme ça."

-"Non, et ne recommence pas. Je déteste qu'on me parle sur ce ton."

-"Désolé, c'est pas dans mes habitudes." Dis-je en roulant les yeux. Elle hocha la tête et ne dit rien. Etrange. Pas de sarcasme, pour une fois. Je suivis son regard. "Tu aimes les couchers de soleil?"

-"Non." Répondit-elle rapidement.

-"Oh… je trouve ça joli."

-"J'adore la pleine lune." Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

-"Je l'adorais quand j'étais petit, je la trouvais fascinante..."

-"C'est d'un romantisme!" Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-"Euh… ouais…" Je me relevai et allai m'accouder à la rambarde.

Je sentais son regard sur moi, mais je n'osai pas me retourner. Je n'avais pas la force d'encaisser encore plus de moqueries ce soir. Puis elle se leva et vint à côté de moi.

-"Tu comptes rester là toute la nuit?"

-"Oui, c'est bien mon intention…"

-"Mais tu vas te les geler! Surtout ici." Et en quoi ça la dérangerait, que je crève de froid?

-"Je ne suis pas frileux. Et je n'ai pas sommeil." Je tournai le regard vers elle.

-"T'as pas sommeil?" Elle sourit en coin et haussa un sourcil. "Mais je peux arranger ça…" Elle s'approcha de moi, la tête penchée, et caressa ma joue. Je déglutis.

-"Arrête ça…" dis-je en prenant ses poignets pour la faire reculer. Mais elle ne flancha pas.

-"Arrêter quoi?"

-"De t'amuser avec moi, comme ça…" Ce n'était pas drôle.

-"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je m'amuse…?" Elle baissa ses mains alors que je tenais toujours ses poignets, puis se rapprocha encore plus de moi. Je pouvais presque sentir son corps collé au mien. "Ton cœur bat à cent à l'heure…" murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire légèrement, les yeux fermés, et murmurai: "C'est encore de ta faute…"

-"Tu as peur?" Je sentais son regard sur moi et ouvrit les yeux, m'apercevant de notre proximité. Je sentais son souffle contre ma gorge.

-"Non…" Je n'avais pas peur, non. Loin de là.

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et joua de son nez avec le mien. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu as?" Elle murmurait toujours.

-"Je n'en sais rien… comme toujours avec toi…"

Elle soupira et s'écarta, détournant le regard. "Moi non plus je ne te comprends pas…"

Si proche, puis si distante. "Je ne te comprends pas non plus…" Elle ne répondit rien, et je me rassis par terre pour observer les étoiles.

Elle s'appuya contre la rambarde, se penchant vers le vide plusieurs fois de suite. Mais elle allait tomber! Je me levai et lui attrapai les poignets. "Je sais que tu vas pas tomber… mais j'en ai l'impression." Elle me regarda avec un air surpris et sourit en coin, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Je la regardai dans les yeux et m'approchai lentement d'elle, sans vraiment réfléchir. Puis je m'arrêtai et passai ma main sur la joue de Bella. Si froide. Avant que je ne puisse retirer ma main, elle la prit dans la sienne. Elle ouvrit ma main et la posa sur sa joue, s'appuyant légèrement dessus, les yeux fermés. J'imaginai que ma main chaude devait lui faire du bien, sur sa peau si froide. J'étais sûr qu'elle sentait mon pouls s'accélérer à chaque fois qu'elle me touchait. Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux au bout d'un moment et lâcha ma main. Elle toucha sa joue.

-"Elle s'est réchauffée…" Elle sourit un peu et détourna le regard.

Je souris légèrement et passai ma main sur sa joue. Elle était tiède. "Effectivement…"

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive… Remus?"

-"J'en sais rien… j'en sais rien…" Peut-être que je n'étais pas si seul, tout compte fait…

Elle retira ma main de sa joue et s'appuya contre la rambarde, regardant le coucher de soleil. Je la rejoins.

-"Tu devrais aller te coucher. La pleine lune est pour bientôt." Dit-elle sans se tourner vers moi.

J'hochai la tête. "Oui…c'est une bonne idée." Je lui jetai un coup d'œil puis me reculai. Elle ne se retourna pas, et je soupirai légèrement. "Bonne…nuit."

Je me retournai et quittai la Tour. Je reprenais le chemin de ma salle commune, comme en transe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait?

**.oOo.**

_Il nous laisse vide _

_Et plus mort que vivant _

_C'est lui qui décide_

_On ne fait que semblant_


	9. Chapitre Huit

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Voilà la suite! Rapide, hein? Mdr! Je vais essayer de vous mettre tous mes chapitres écrits avant que je ne parte en vacances.**_

_**Merci beaucoup à Patacitrouille, Amandiiine, Virg05, Lupini-filiae (vi je sais, sadique avec ce pauvre Mumus…) et Baltha (on en apprendra plus sur son frère plus tard, promis!)! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**°Oo. Ainsi fait l'amour, et l'on y peut rien .oO°**

**Chapitre Huit.**

-"J'ai faim."

-"Va manger, Sirius."

-"J'y avais pas pensé, Moony!"

-"Alors tu attends quoi?"

-"Le couvre-feu est dépassé…"

Et qui allait se coltiner la corvée de cuisine? C'était bibi… "Hmm vraiment?"

-"S'il te plait, Mumus!"

Je soupirai. "D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais!" Je me levai du canapé, posai mon livre et sortis de la salle commune.

-"T'es un pote Moony!" entendis-je Sirius crier.

Je me dirigeai donc vers les cuisines, réfléchissant à mon devoir de Défense que je devais rendre le lendemain. Il fallait absolument que je le finisse, la prof n'étant vraiment pas tendre.

J'entrai dans les cuisines, et me figeai.

J'opte définitivement pour l'option de l'aimant à Remus Lupin.

-"Salut…" dis-je à Bella, qui était dos à moi. Je priais pour qu'elle soit de bonne humeur.

Elle se retourna. "Tu me suis?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Bien. Bon sourire.

-"Bien sûr!" J'haussai les sourcils et lui souris légèrement, puis m'avança et donna les commandes aux elfes de maison, sentant le regard de Bella sur moi. Puis je vins m'asseoir à côté d'elle, sur la table. "Tu comptes pas les bouffer, hein?" Je ne désirais pas vraiment assister à un carnage d'elfe de maison par une vampire.

Elle haussa les épaules. "C'est une idée." Et elle sourit, dévoilant ses canines.

-"Si tu le fais, dis-le moi, je préfère pas voir ça."

-"Je ne mange que les animaux." Dit-elle en roulant les yeux.

Je la regardai. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les cuisines?"

-"Je visite. Et je découvre. Ça te pose un problème?"

-"Non, je me posais juste la question…" Je détournai le regard et tentai de calmer mon pouls qui s'accélérait. Comme à chaque fois que j'étais avec elle.

-"C'était qui la nana avec qui t'étais dans le parc, Préfet?"

Mais elle me suivait à la trace, ou quoi? "Alex, une Gryffondor."

-"Et elle te plait? Ton cœur battait à cent à l'heure quand je suis passée." Dit-elle avec son sourire moqueur.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire? Que c'était parce que je l'avais vue, que mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure? "Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant les filles que je fréquente?"

-"T'as pas répondu à ma question." Elle haussa les épaules. "Et ça ne m'intéresse pas tant que ça, c'est juste que je te vois tout le temps avec une fille différente."

-"Non, elle ne me plait pas."

Elle sourit un peu plus et je pouvais voir dans son regard qu'elle me rappelait l'instant où elle avait dit qu'elle croyait que j'étais gay. Mais c'était quoi son problème? Je levai les yeux au ciel, agacé.

Elle sourit en coin, mais plus que d'habitude. Enfin, toujours en coin. "Tu sais sourire autrement qu'en coin ou d'un air mauvais?" J'aimerai tellement voir un véritable sourire sur son visage…

-"Non." Elle descendit de la table et se plaça en face de moi. "Et toi, tu sais grogner autrement que devant moi?" Elle haussa un sourcil. "Aaaah mais oui, j'oubliais… tu sais le faire à la pleine lune."

Alors ça, c'était bas. "Oooh mais tu es drôle, en plus!"

Elle me regarda, dédaigneuse. "Je ne me disputerais pas encore avec un humain moins que rien, et loup-garou en prime." Elle se tourna et commença à s'éloigner.

Elle recommençait, encore. Me rabaisser, se moquer de moi… Mais pourquoi, par Merlin? Je la rattrapai par le poignet. "Pourquoi tu fais ça?"

-"Pourquoi je fais quoi?"

-"Pourquoi tu…?" Je soupirai et la relâchai. A quoi bon? Ça allait finir comme l'autre jour. "Laisse tomber, pas la peine de se disputer encore une fois. Ça sert à rien." Je retournai m'asseoir sur la table et regardai les elfes de maison s'affairer.

Je l'entendis soupirer, et elle revint vers moi. Proche. Très proche. "Pourquoi je fais quoi? Explique-toi. Tant qu'à se disputer ou à s'en vouloir, autant comprendre pourquoi."

Je relevai les yeux vers elle. Elle avait raison. "Pourquoi tu cherches à me rabaisser? Je sais que c'est toujours moi qui viens vers toi, mais… tu pourrais juste m'envoyer promener…"

Elle détourna les yeux. "J'en sais rien…"

C'est moi qui disais ça, d'habitude. Je souris légèrement. "On est bien avancés, comme ça."

-"Peut-être que…c'est pour une raison que je ne t'avouerai jamais…" Hein? Elle roula les yeux. "Mais ça change pas que je t'aime pas." Je le savais…

-"Ca m'avance pas plus." Je fronçai les sourcils. "Pourquoi tu ne me l'avouerais pas?"

Elle fronça les sourcils et se détourna. "Fous-moi la paix, Préfet."

Voilà qui était clair. "Comme tu veux." Je pris la nourriture dans un baluchon, le réduisis et sortis de la cuisine. Mon plan futur était à présent d'éviter Bella à tout prix. Pourquoi s'acharner, après tout? Elle ne m'aimait pas, elle me l'avait dit.

Je tournai la tête et vis qu'elle marchait à côté de moi. "Tu sais, si tu veux que je te fiche la paix, reste pas à côté de moi…"

Elle releva les yeux vers moi, et là, tout se passa très vite. Elle m'enleva mon sac des mains et me plaqua contre le mur. Mon cœur battait à trois cent à l'heure, si ce n'était plus. "Ce serait plutôt à toi de m'éviter, tu sais…" murmura-t-elle à mon oreille, avant d'embrasser ma clavicule. Oh mon dieu. "Surtout quand j'ai faim…"

Je fermai les yeux, frissonnant, et murmurai: "Tu ne bois pas de sang humain…"

-"Mais je peux toujours faire un ou deux écarts…" Elle me relâcha et s'éloigna d'un pas. "Je suis dangereuse."

Je rouvris les yeux et reprit difficilement mes esprits. "Oui. Mais tu sais te contrôler."

Elle caressa ma joue, son sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. "Pas toujours." Elle se rapprocha et passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Mais bon sang à quoi elle jouait? "Tu sens si bon…"

-"Euh…merci…" Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'on devait dire devant un tel… compliment?

Elle posa ses lèvres contre mon cou et mon cœur accélérait encore la cadence. Puis elle s'écarta et me regarda dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de ses yeux. Si belle…

-"Prends-moi dans tes bras, Remus…" l'entendis-je murmurer. Et c'est ce que je fis, comme guidé par une force extérieure. Elle me serra contre elle et passa à nouveau ses lèvres sur mon cou, puis s'écarta brutalement.

Je semblai reprendre mes esprits. Je la regardai avec de grands yeux. "Mais qu'est-ce que…?" Oh. "Saleté de charme vampirique…"

Je la regardai, elle était appuyée contre un mur, et semblait être en grande concentration.

-"Va-t-en… dégage…" Je continuai de la regarder, incapable de faire un geste. "DEGAGE!"

Je ne me fis pas prier une troisième fois et couru le plus vite possible.

J'arrivai essoufflé dans la salle commune.

-"Rem's? Pourquoi t'as couru?"

Je me laissai tomber dans un fauteuil et repris mon souffle. "Y'avait… un prof." Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Même si je détestais mentir à mes amis, il le fallait.

-"Oh! Et t'as la bouffe?"

-"Non, je l'ai laissé tomber en courant." En fait c'est juste une vampire qui me l'a arraché des mains avant de vouloir me mordre. Tout va bien. Respire et inspire Remus. C'est bien.

**.oOo.**

_Lui, choisit ses tours, _

_Et ses va et ses vient_


	10. Chapitre Neuf

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Et voilà la suite!**_

_**Merci à Amandiiine, Lady Lyanna (je t'aimeuh!), Patacitrouille, Alice C et Baltha!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**°Oo. Ainsi fait l'amour, et l'on y peut rien .oO°**

**Chapitre Neuf. **

Je me réveillai lentement. C'était quoi ce bruit? Je m'étirai et me rendis compte que j'étais dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Je m'étais endormi sur un livre… Je tournai la tête vers la source du bruit qui m'avait réveillé. Un hibou. Je le connaissais… J'allai ouvrir la fenêtre et le laissai entrer. Le hibou de ma voisine, Mrs Holburner. Je fronçai les sourcils, prenant la lettre dans mes mains et détacha le cachet, puis parcouru la lettre des yeux.

Je me laissai tomber sur la chaise la plus proche et me pris la tête entre les mains. Le pire était arrivé. Je savais que… mais… Je fermai les yeux et laissai mes larmes couler librement.

.oOo.

Je rentrai dans la volière, afin de répondre à Mrs Holburner. Je me figeai en voyant Bella. La seule personne que je n'avais pas besoin de voir à ce moment précis, et en même temps la seule que je voulais voir. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et fronça les sourcils.

-"Préfet?"

-"Bella…" Devais-je partir? J'en avais aucune envie.

-"Fais ce que t'as à faire, je ne te mordrai pas ce soir." Dit-elle de son ton froid.

Je soupirai et m'assis par terre, prenant une plume et de l'encre dans mon sac, et écrivis un mot au dos du parchemin.

-"Pourquoi t'es triste?" me demanda-t-elle, toujours froide.

J'essayai de contenir les trémolos de ma voix. "Ma mère…vient de… de mourir…"

-"Oh… désolée."

-"Merci…" dis-je en levant les yeux vers elle. Puis je rebaissais le regard, signais sur le parchemin et pliais la lettre. Je la donna à un hibou, lui donnant l'adresse, puis je le regardai partir dans le ciel.

-"T'écris à qui si ta mère est morte?"

-"Ma voisine… c'est elle qui m'a prévenu…" J'avais le regard fixé sur le lointain point qu'était devenu le hibou.

-"T'aurais peut-être dû rester auprès d'elle le temps qu'elle meurt…"

-"Elle voulait pas… elle voulait pas que je la vois mourir…" J'essuyai mes larmes, n'essayant pourtant pas de les retenir.

-"Allez viens, on va boire un verre. Ça te fera du bien."

Elle me prit le bras et m'obligea à me lever. Ça me surpris de sa part, une telle initiative. "Oh… d'accord…"

-"Te fais pas d'idées, c'est purement égoïste. Je n'aime pas particulièrement éprouver autant de tristesse en même temps que quelqu'un..." dit-elle en roulant les yeux.

J'haussai les épaules. "Oh mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions…" On se mit en route vers un passage secret pour nous rendre à Pré au Lard.

-"Elle est morte quand?"

-"Hier soir…"

-"Et elle te manque déjà?"

-"C'est le fait de savoir que je ne la reverrai plus jamais qui… qui me rend triste…" J'ouvris le passage d'un coup de baguette.

-"Ne sois pas si égoïste." Dit-elle en entrant dans le passage. "Elle sera plus heureuse ailleurs qu'ici, malade."

Elle avait entièrement raison… "Je sais oui. Mais c'est un sentiment humain." Je la suivis dans le passage.

-"En clair: je peux pas comprendre!" Elle soupira. "Change de registre, Préfet!"

Je soupirai à mon tour. "Pourquoi tu m'emmènes prendre un verre?"

-"Pour te saouler, ça te détendra. Et promis, j'arrête les remarques."

J'haussai les sourcils, pas convaincu. "Mouais… Mais je n'ai aucune envie de me saouler."

-"Tu veux revenir à Poudlard?" elle avait reprit son ton froid.

-"Non." Dis-je en continuant d'avancer.

-"Boooon… Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?"

-"J'ai pas dit que je voulais pas aller prendre un verre. J'ai dit que je voulais pas me saouler. C'est pas pareil. Et je tiens pas trop bien l'alcool, de toutes manières."

-"Moi si, je te ramènerai à Poudlard."

Je soupirai et poussai la porte menant dans une ruelle de Pré au Lard. On sortit tous les deux, et on rentrait à la Tête de Sanglier. On s'installa à une table, et Bella commanda une bouteille de whisky, et donna beaucoup d'argent au serveur. Pour qu'on nous pose pas de questions, je suppose. Elle nous servit un verre à tous les deux.

-"Allez, attaquons!"

-"Ouais…" Je soupirai et vidai mon verre cul sec. "J'aime pas le whisky."

-"Ben tu bois quand même, au prix où je l'ai payé!" Elle me resservit un verre.

-"L'alcool n'a aucun effet sur toi, hein?"

-"Aucun non, sinon de pouvoir gagner des paris avec de simples mortels... ou de pouvoir les voir bourré..."

Je bu mon deuxième verre. "Et ça t'amuse, je suppose…"

-"Disons que ça m'occupe." Elle me servit un autre verre aussitôt, et s'en avala deux à la suite.

-"Tu ressens au moins le goût de l'alcool?"

-"Hum… bien fort, oui. L'habitude. Je peux boire autant que je veux et fumer comme un pompier, j'en mourrai jamais."

-"Oui, pas étonnant." Je vidai mon troisième verre et fermai un peu les yeux.

-"Elle était comment ta mère?"

Je rouvris les yeux. "Généreuse… gentille… toujours à donner aux autres… positive…" Ca me faisait mal de parler d'elle, et essayai de retenir quelques larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Je bu un autre verre.

Elle soupira. "Reprends toi, crois-tu vraiment qu'elle aimerait te voir comme ça ?Ta mère t'a tout donné, jusqu'à sa vie, alors fais rapidement ton deuil et croque la à pleine dent cette putain de vie !"

-"Putain de vie, oui!" Je me servis un nouveau verre. "Je suis en train de me saouler avec une fille qui en a rien strictement rien à foutre de ma gueule et qui s'amuse à mes dépends!" Je vidai le verre et fermai les yeux. Ça commençait à monter…

-"Mais au moins ça te fait du bien!" Elle me servit un verre, et bu le sien cul sec. "C'est dégueu ce machin."

-"Je te le fais pas dire." Dis-je en grimaçant. Mais je m'en moquais. Ce soir, je voulais juste… oublier… et si c'était la seule façon… Je me resservis un verre.

-"Tu es bourré?" dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

-"Tu aimerais bien…" Je souris légèrement à mon tour. "Disons que je commence surtout à avoir une migraine atroce."

-"Reprends un verre alors!" Et elle m'en resservit un.

-"T'as raison, ça va m'aider!" Je roulai les yeux mais bu quand même le verre. Je refermai les yeux. Maman…

Je sentis la main de Bella dans mes cheveux. "Je suppose que pleurer ne t'aideras pas…"

-"Non, sûrement pas…"

-"Et qu'est-ce qui t'aiderait…?"

-"Y'a rien qui peut m'aider." Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de Bella et elle passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

-"C'est pas comme si tu t'y attendais pas…"

Je soupirai. "Ça fait quand même mal…" Je laissai libre cours à mes larmes.

Elle me prit dans ses bras. "Ça va passer, laisse-toi le temps."

Je me blottis contre elle. Merlin si elle savait comme j'étais bien là, dans ses bras. C'était le seul endroit où j'avais envie d'être en ce moment. Etre avec elle, sans penser à rien d'autre…

Je sentais ses main sur mon dos et dans mes cheveux. C'était si agréable… Elle se baissa un peu et colla sa joue contre la mienne, et descendit sa main sur mon cou.

-"Merci…"

-"Pourquoi…?"

Son nez était collé au mien. J'ouvrai doucement les yeux et la regardai. "D'être là…"

Elle haussa les épaules et sourit légèrement. "C'est un plaisir… j'aime ton odeur…"

Je souris faiblement, ayant conscience que je devrais peut-être avoir peur. Mais je restai contre elle, trop bien là pour bouger. Elle remua doucement son nez contre le mien et posa sa main sur ma joue pour la caresser.

-"Je ressens tous tes sentiments… tu es si dispersé…"

Bella avait un don d'empathie. Elle ressentait tout ce que les gens ressentaient. Je souris légèrement. "Pour une fois que quelqu'un me comprend…"

-"J'aimerai vraiment ne pas savoir ce que tu éprouves… c'est si… troublant…" Elle posa sa main sur mon cœur. "Dès que je te touche…" Elle releva les yeux vers moi. "…il bat à cent à l'heure…"

Je la regardai dans les yeux. "Je t'avais bien dit que c'était de ta faute s'il battait si fort…"

-"Tu n'as pourtant pas peur…" Elle fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi…?"

J'haussai une épaule sans répondre. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire? Je refermai les yeux.

-"Tu es triste…" Elle s'écarta et je fus donc obligé de me redresser. Quand je rouvris les yeux, je vis qu'elle était redevenue froide et distante. "Bois. Pour oublier…"

Je secouai la tête. "N-non… j'ai mal au crâne…"

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Pas déjà." Je soupirai, pris le verre et le bu cul sec. "Cinéma!" chantonna-t-elle en me resservant un autre verre. Encore.

-"Bella… ça ira là…" Elle haussa un sourcil en me regardant. Je roulai les yeux et m'enfilai un autre verre, puis laissai ma tête tomber doucement sur la table.

Elle soupira. "Ça va pas?"

-"Si, ça va très bien…" Je relevai la tête. "J'en suis à combien de verres, là?"

-"Hum… 5 ou 6…"

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Oh, je croyais que c'était plus." J'appuyai ma tête contre ma main. "Ça ira comme ça…"

-"Tu tiens vraiment pas l'alcool! C'en est désespérant!"

-"C'est sûr que par rapport à toi…" Je fermai les yeux et me massai les temps. Ma tête…

-"Pfff! Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir?"

-"Désolé…" murmurai-je. Il fallait que je rentre… il fallait que je rentre…

-"Vas te faire voir…"

-"Désolé pour tout…" Je ne savais pas exactement pour quoi je m'excusais. A vrai dire je ne savais plus grand chose. Mon esprit était atrocement confus, et ma tête me faisait tellement mal… Je me levai en me tenant à la table.

-"Arrête de t'excuser!" Elle me prit par la taille. "Tu tiens même pas debout!"

Je m'appuyai sur elle. "J'aurai pas dû boire…je…je vais rentrer…"

-"Ouais, c'est ça. Un pied devant l'autre…" On sortit du bar, moi m'appuyant toujours sur elle, mon bras autour de ses épaules, les yeux à moitié fermés. Je sentis soudainement quelque chose de très froid sur ma peau, sur ma taille, et m'aperçus que c'était la main de Bella, passée sous mon t-shirt. "On arrive bientôt…"

-"T'es gelée…"

-"La douce chaleur de l'éternité…"

-"Oh…" On entrait dans le passage secret. Ma tête tournait… tournait… Je m'arrêtai et m'assis par terre.

-"Tu veux pas que je te porte non plus?" Elle s'assit à côté de moi.

J'essayai de formuler une phrase correcte, la tête entre les mains. "Pour-pourquoi tu... tu fais... pourquoi tu fais tout ça... pour... pour moi si... si tu... tu ne m'aime pas...?"

-"Hein? T'es pas amoureux de moi, Préfet, au moins?"

Je secouai faiblement la tête. "Pour-pourquoi?"

-"Ben tu dis que je t'aime pas, et t'as l'air déçu. On sait jamais."

-"Pourquoi tu…tu fais tout…tout ça?"

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis pris la parole. "T'as beau penser que je suis sans cœur, ressentir une douleur si profonde que celle que tu ressens alors que ce n'est pas la mienne, c'est... insupportable... de tous les dons que les autres peuvent avoir, le mien reste sûrement le pire. Je ne peux pas contrôler ça et au début... au début je me perdais même dans les sentiments des autres. J'ai l'impression parfois d'être une coquille vide, qui ne peut contenir que les sentiments des autres... et moi j'ai souvent l'impression que moi, je n'en ai aucun..."

Je rouvris les yeux pour la regarder, et posai ma main sur sa joue. Elle était si… triste…? Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras, et je lui caressai doucement le dos et les cheveux, puis sa joue, la serrant doucement contre moi. C'était à peine si je ressentais mon mal de tête. Elle releva la tête et m'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Je soupirai légèrement. Puis elle releva encore un peu la tête, et déposa un baiser au coin de mes lèvres, puis me regarda dans les yeux. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait, mais j'aimais ça, c'en était sûr. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue, son sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Ce sourire que j'aimais tant. Je regardai ses lèvres, si attirantes, avant de relever les yeux pour la regarder. Puis elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient si froides… Mais je n'en tins pas rigueur longtemps et l'embrassa doucement. Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux tandis que je caressai doucement les siens, et elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Je me détachai doucement, sans la lâcher, et repris mon souffle. Elle me regarda, et pour la première fois je ne vis ni sarcasme, ni moquerie, ni dédain. Je caressai doucement sa joue. Elle se leva et passa une jambe de chaque côté de moi. Elle s'assit sur moi et m'embrassa, et je passai mes bras autour de sa taille.

Au bout d'un long moment, elle se détacha de moi, gardant ses bras autour de mon cou. Et elle reprit son sourire en coin sarcastique. "Je savais bien que t'étais amoureux de moi…"

Mais pourquoi je n'arrivai pas à nier ça? "Pour quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas…"

-"J'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimais pas…" dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-"Si… tu l'as dit…" Je ne m'en souvenais que trop bien.

-"Et ça t'as rendu triste?" Elle souriait toujours en coin.

-"Disons que ça ne m'a pas étonné…" Je me relevai difficilement, la forçant à se relever aussi. Elle vint murmurer à mon oreille:

-"Même si je t'aime pas... tu embrasses très bien... Préfet."

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais envie d'entendre. Je fermai les yeux. "Ramène-moi à ma salle commune… s'il te plait…"

-"Ouais ouais ouais. Monte sur mon dos!"

J'avais mal entendu? "Qu-quoi?"

-"Tais-toi et monte sur mon dos." Son ton était tellement autoritaire que je n'osais pas la contredire. Je montai sur son dos et me tint à elle. Force surhumaine des vampires…

Je ne tins pas longtemps avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, ma tête calée sur son épaule.

**.oOo.**

_Ainsi fait l'amour_

_Et l'on y peut rien._


	11. Chapitre Dix

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

**_Voici donc la suite! Merci à Amandiine (je te le redis, mais je suis toujours scotchée devant tes reviews, mdr), Eileen Fairie (Je suis un remède pour tes maux de ventre? Cool! XD mdr!), Lady Lyanna (mdr! Of course we are choupinettes:D), Patacitrouille, Baltha et Lupini-filiae!_**

_**Enjoy!**_

**°Oo. Ainsi fait l'amour, et l'on y peut rien .oO°**

**Chapitre Dix.**

Je me redressai sur mon lit. Mon dieu, ma tête… J'ouvris les yeux et regardai autour de moi. Ce n'était pas mon dortoir, et encore moins mon lit. Je me levai et descendis dans la salle commune. Oho. Vert et argent. Ce n'était définitivement pas ma salle. Je sortis rapidement, me tenant la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais chez les Serpentards? Je me dirigeais tant bien que mal vers le hall.

-"Moony!"

C'était la voix de Sirius. "Crie pas…"

-"Tu... qu'est ce que... les Serpentards... cachots... pas vu d'la nuit..."

-"Je…" Je fronçai les sourcils. "J'en sais rien…"

-"Nié! Remus… tu sortais des cachots des Serpentards! T'as foutu quoi là-bas!"

Bonne question. "Euh… j'ai dormi, apparemment." Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, par Merlin?

-"Quoi! Mais… tu t'en souviens pas!"

-"Non… me souviens de rien…"

-"Comment ça! Mais comment ça se fait!"

-"J'aimerais bien le savoir… Tu saurais pas ce que j'ai fait hier soir par hasard?"

-"Nié?"

Je soupirai et m'assis contre un mur, la tête entre les mains. "Quand est-ce que tu m'as vu pour la dernière fois hier?"

-"Avant le cours de Méta. D'ailleurs t'étais pas là et- MOONY!"

Je grimaçai alors que ça résonnait dans ma tête. "Sirius! Crie pas! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a!"

-"T'as couché avec Cullen!"

-"Cull-" Oh. Mon. Dieu. Bella… j'étais avec elle hier soir…

-"Oh putain!" Et il tomba dans les pommes.

-"N-nooon!" Je le secouai par l'épaule. "C'est pas le moment!"

-"Hein quoi comment?" Il se redressa. "T'as… t'as vraiment couché avec Cullen alors!"

-"Mais…mais non! C'est pas possible! Je m'en souviendrais!" Je fronçai les sourcils en essayant de me souvenir de détails.

-"Mais je…je… tu aurais pu nous le dire, Remus. On est tolérants tu sais…"

Alors là, je comprenais rien. "Hein!"

Il soupira. "C'est pas grave si t'es…" Je le vis pâlir. "Si t'es…" Il s'éclaircit la gorge et murmura "Si t'es gay…"

Quoi! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ça! "Quoi! Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes!"

-"Ben... t'as couché avec Cullen Nan ? Edward Cullen...? Il était pas là non plus en cours hier..."

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux. "On parle pas du même membre de la famille Cullen, Sirius…"

-"Oooooooh!" Il sourit largement. "Isabella, la petite sœur hyper canon!"

Je soupirai encore une fois et repris ma tête entre mes mains. "Ouais…Bella…mais…" Je prenais une grande inspiration et tentai de rassembler tous mes souvenirs. "On a été prendre un verre…et…et…je sais plus…"

-"Bella? Vous avez déjà les petits surnoms…"

-"La ferme, c'est elle qui veut qu'on l'appelle comme ça."

-"Si tu le dis…Et donc, t'as couché avec elle ! Hum... sexy, très sexy, dans son genre. Un peu froide et... dédaigneuse, et très Serpentardesque... et pas à approcher à cause de son frère, mais très sexy..."

-"Mais… mais je m'en souviendrais!"

-"Euh…pas toujours. Si tu veux mon avis, une fois…" Et il commença à me raconter je ne sais quoi parlant d'un été chez James. Je l'arrêtai d'une main.

-"D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Mais…pas Bella… elle me déteste!"

-"Elle te déteste!" il haussa les sourcils. "Comment ça! Toutes les filles t'adorent!"

C'est ça, oui. "Oui bah… elle est pas comme les autres…"

-"Et donc quoi! Il s'est passé quoi hier!"

-"Mais je... je sais plus... on... on a été prendre un verre et... et... j'ai... bu... beaucoup..."

-"Et…?"

-"Et… elle m'a ramené. Et…Ooh!" Mon dieu.

-"Quoi quoi quoi?"

Je fermai les yeux alors que les images me revenaient en tête. "On… on s'est embrassé…"

-"QUOI !!"

Aoutch! Je me collai les mains sur les oreilles. "Pitié, Sirius!"

-"Et c'était comment!"

-"Froid. Mais c'est pas la question!" Je soupirai et repris ma tête entre mes mains. Merlin…

-"Froid?"

J'haussai les épaules pour toute réponse et me releva. "On rentre à la salle commune, tu veux bien?"

-"Ouais, mais alors t'as couché avec ou pas!"

-"Mais j'en sais rieeen! Je me souviens de rien! On était dans le passage pour rentrer et après… trou noir." Mon dieu, mais c'était impossible!

-"T'es désespérant…"

-"Oh ça va, hein, c'est pas toi qui a un mal de tête épouvan- oh mon dieu." Maman…

-"Remus? Ça va pas Moony!"

-"Ma mère…" murmurai-je, sous le choc.

-"Rem… qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta mère?"

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai. "Elle est…morte…"

-"Wow… Je… je…je suis désolé…"

J'essuyai mes larmes et hochai la tête en silence. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, ne plus penser à rien, ni à personne.

.oOo.

Un soir, nous étions dans la Grande Salle, mangeant en silence. J'évitai à tout prix de regarder vers la table des Serpentards. Je ne voulais pas croiser le regard de Bella. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Alors que j'essayai de penser à autre chose, je levai malencontreusement les yeux vers la tables des verts et argent, et croisait le regard de Bella qui se levait pour sortir. Elle me fit signe de la suivre. Je déglutis difficilement et me levai à mon tour, et sortait de la grande salle, la cherchant des yeux.

Je sentis quelqu'un me tirer par la main, et je me retrouvai coincé dans un coin sombre, derrière une statue, Bella en face de moi, avec son sourire en coin.

-"Salut Préfet!"

-"Salut…"

-"Bien dormi?"

-"Euh… oui…oui…"

-"Ca fait un bail qu'on s'est pas revu…" Elle haussa les sourcils. "Alors comme ça t'es ce genre de mec?"

-"Quel genre…?" Je ne savais pas où me mettre. Si seulement je pouvais m'enfoncer sous terre…

-"Le genre à coucher avec une fille pour ensuite l'ignorer." Dit-elle, son regard froid.

Je fermai les yeux. Oh mon dieu… non… "Alors c'est vrai? Je… je suis désolé… je…"

-"C'est un peu tard pour les excuses tu ne crois pas?"

Je rouvris les yeux mais évitai son regard. "Je…je suis vraiment désolé…j'étais saoul…et je…je ne me souviens de rien…je suis désolé…"

-"Ça ne fait rien. Le mieux, c'est que tu me foutes la paix maintenant, ok ! C'est pas parce que je suis ce que je suis que t'as le droit de m'humilier comme tu le fais."

Je me laissai glisser contre le mur et m'assis par terre. Je pouvais pas le croire… "Je…je voulais pas te…blesser…"

-"Hum…Préfet? On n'a pas couché ensemble…" Elle s'assit à côté de moi. "C'était juste un test…"

Quoi? "On a pas…?"

-"Nan… J'avais pas ton mot de passe, c'est tout." Soulagement, mon dieu! "Ça te dégoûte tant que ça de penser que t'aies pu coucher avec moi?"

Dégoûté? "Non… bien sûr que non…"

-"On dirait pas à ta réaction."

-"C'est pas ça... c'est... c'est juste que je pensais qu'on... mais j'étais saoul et... je me souvenais de rien..."

-"C'est ça qui te dérangeait alors?" Elle tourna la tête vers moi alors que je m'obstinai à ne pas la regarder. "Que tu ne te souviennes de rien?" J'hochai la tête en silence. "Préfet? Regarde moi." Elle prit son menton entre mes doigts et je tournai la tête. Puis elle me relâcha doucement. Je la regardai dans les yeux, un peu perdu. Elle se rapprocha alors de moi et vint se blottir dans mes bras, sa tête au creux de mon cou. Je passai mes bras autour d'elle alors que je sentis que mon les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient.

Au bout d'un long moment, sans bouger, elle murmura à mon oreille: "Tu te souviens qu'on s'est embrassé…"

Je murmurai à mon tour: "Oui… je m'en souviens…" Très bien.

Elle embrassa doucement ma joue et passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Dieu que j'aimais quand elle faisait ça… "Et tu appréhendes qu'on recommence… je le sens…" murmura-t-elle encore à mon oreille.

Appréhender? Non… "J'en ai juste envie…" je chuchotai si bas que je m'entendis à peine.

-"Vraiment?" Elle m'embrassa plusieurs fois sur la joue, puis au coin des lèvres. "Ton cœur bat si vite…" dit-elle en s'écartant un peu.

Je souris légèrement. "Et c'est encore de ta faute…"

-"C'est toujours de ma faute, Préfet!" Elle m'accorda son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant avant de m'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient si froides, mais je n'en tenais pas compte, et l'embrassais doucement. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, et je la serrai doucement contre moi, caressant ses cheveux. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était ce sentiment qui m'envahissait…

Puis elle s'écarta brutalement, et me regarda avec de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait? Elle ferma les yeux un moment.

-"Ça… ça va?"

Elle me regarda. "Ça va. J'ai juste eu un trop plein d'émotions… entre les tiennes et les miennes. Je n'avais pas prévu, c'est tout." Elle était redevenue impassible…

J'hochai la tête et détournai les yeux. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Elle soupira. "Qu'est-ce que t'as, Préfet?"

-"Rien… je te comprends pas, c'est tout."

-"Quoi?" Elle fronça les sourcils. "Explique-toi."

-"Un moment tu es calme et douce… et l'instant d'après tu redeviens froide et distante…"

-"Je…" Elle haussa les épaules. "Je suis comme ça. Si t'aimes pas, tu dégages."

Je soupirai et me relevai. "Qu'est-ce que je disais…" Je commençai à m'éloigner, mais en un quart de seconde, elle était devant moi. Vitesse vampirique…

-"Préfet…"

-"Oui?" Elle soupira, puis me pris par le col et me plaqua contre le mur derrière moi. Et elle m'embrassa. Je lui rendis son baiser avant de me détacher, complètement perdu. "Bella… que… qu'est-ce que tu veux…?"

Elle s'écarta un peu, soupira et secoua la tête, baissant les yeux. "J'en sais rien…" Elle releva un peu les yeux. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi?"

J'hésitai puis caressai doucement sa joue. Je savais ce que je voulais. "Tu le sais…"

Elle secoua la tête et croisa mon regard. "Non… justement… dis-moi."

Je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et murmurai: "Je veux être avec toi…"

Elle se mordit la lèvre en me regardant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi… touchée? Sensible? Et elle vint se blottir dans mes bras. Je la serrai doucement contre moi en la berçant, lui caressant les cheveux. "Ce que… ce que je ressens vis à vis de toi…c'est si compliqué…" Elle posa ses lèvres sur mon cou. "Et si nouveau…"

-"Tu as besoin de temps… pour y réfléchir?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Edward dit que tu es amoureux de moi… c'est vrai?"

J'ouvris de grands yeux sous la surprise. Amoureux de Bella? Mais comment Edward…? Et est-ce que je…? "Que…?"

-"Préfet…?"

Je déglutis difficilement. Alors c'était ça…? Bien sûr… Bien sûr que c'était ça! "Je... peut-être... je... pourquoi il... je... peut-être que…" Je murmurai le dernier mot: "…oui…"

Elle s'écarta de moi. "Je… tu ne dois pas." Je fermai les yeux en entendant son ton froid à nouveau. J'avais espéré quoi? Je n'étais qu'un abruti.

Je relevai les yeux vers elle en essayant de retenir mes larmes. "T'as raison." Je secouai la tête et m'éloignai.

**.oOo.**

_T'es tous les éclats de mon rire  
Tu es le chant de ma sirène  
Tu es le sang et moi la veine  
_


	12. Chapitre Onze

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Voici le onzième chapitre! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!**_

**_Et si ce n'est déjà fait, allez lire When September Ends, de Lady Lyanna, qui est une fin alternative à cette même fic!_**

_**Les paroles en italique qui se trouvaient à la fin du chapitre précédent et à la fin de celui-ci, sont extraites de la chanson Le toi du moi, de Carla Bruni.**_

**°Oo. Ainsi fait l'amour, et l'on y peut rien .oO°**

**Chapitre Onze.**

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, les bras en croix, regardant le plafond qui était soudainement devenu d'un intérêt profond. Je ne voulais penser à rien. Surtout pas à… non. A rien. Je n'aurais pas dû le lui dire. Mais je n'arrivais pas à lui mentir…

.oOo.

Je faisais visiter le château à Flor, nouvelle arrivée à Poudlard et Gryffondor. Ça me changeait les idées. Je m'entendais très bien avec elle.

-"Et voilà la Tour d'Astronomie!"

Oh non.

-"Tiens, Préfet…" Bella se retourna, glaciale.

-"Bella…"

-"Bonjour." Elle me regarda de haut en bas, et toisa ensuite Flor. Puis elle me regarda dans les yeux en haussant les sourcils. Quoi?

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Un problème?"

Elle me fit le pire sourire qu'elle ne m'ai jamais accordé. Dégoûté et méprisant. "Va te faire voir, Lupin." Puis elle sortit.

J'essayai de ne pas paraître trop blessé. Je ne comprenais décidément pas son attitude…

.oOo.

Je rentrai vers ma salle commune après avoir laissé Flor, et je vis Bella appuyée contre un mur, l'air calme. Beaucoup trop calme.

-"Bella…"

Elle se rapprocha de moi et me plaqua (encore!) contre un mur. "A quoi tu joues!"

Je fronçai les sourcils et essayai de me dégager de sa prise. Mais elle me tenait beaucoup trop fermement. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

-"Tu veux sortir avec cette fille?" Son ton était froid.

-"Mais non enfin!" Comment pouvait-elle se poser la question alors qu'elle savait très bien que je… enfin, qu'elle le savait très bien!

-"Alors pourquoi tu…" Elle soupira et lâcha prise, reculant d'un pas.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Flor m'avait dit que Bella était jalouse, pour avoir agi comme elle l'avait fait dans la Tour. Mais c'était impossible… "Bella? Ça va?"

Elle hocha la tête et reprit son visage impassible et son ton froid. "Pardon." Et elle s'éloigna.

-"Non, Bella!" Il n'était pas question que j'attende plus longtemps. Je devais savoir. Je la rattrapai. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

-"Rien, Préfet!" Elle avait l'air agacée, et continuait son chemin.

-"Bella!" Je passai devant elle et posai mes mains sur ses bras pour qu'elle s'arrête. "Si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, que je te parle plus, si tu me détestes… dis-le moi."

Elle me regarda, l'air surpris, et fronça les sourcils. Elle détourna les yeux et murmura après un moment: "Je ne te déteste pas…"

Alors je ne comprenais vraiment pas. "Alors pourquoi… pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Laisse-moi tranquille…" demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Je fermai les yeux et lâchai ses bras. "Si c'est ce que tu veux…" Je reculai d'un pas, essayant de refouler mes larmes. Elle ne voulait pas de moi, c'était clair. Je tournai les talons et m'éloignai.

-"Pourquoi es-tu si triste?"

Je m'arrêtai mais ne me retournai pas. "Tu le sais très bien…"

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment. "Parce que… tu m'aimes…?"

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux. "Oui…"

-"Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux… je te rendrai malheureux… Tu le sais très bien."

Je secouai la tête. "Non…" Je me retournai et me rapprochai d'elle. "Pas si tu… si tu ressens… quelque chose…?"

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le sol. "Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens… tu le sais même mieux que moi…"

Je secouai à nouveau la tête. "Je ne ressens pas les émotions des gens, moi… Bella…s'il te plait…" Je posai ma main sur sa joue après un moment d'hésitation.

Elle releva les yeux et je croisai son regard. Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis dit au bout d'un long moment, chuchotant: "Je ne suis pas la fille qu'il te faut…"

-"Si… Bella…" Je lui caressai doucement sa joue froide. "Je… je t'aime…"

Elle me regarda comme si je l'avais blessée en disant ça, puis vint dans mes bras, son visage contre mon cou. "Ne me dis pas ça…"

Je fermai les yeux et la serrai doucement contre moi. Merlin que j'aimais ça… "Laisse-nous une chance…"

-"Je… je ne veux pas que tu souffres, Remus…"

-"C'est si tu… si tu me rejettes que je vais souffrir…" Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

-"Comment le pourrais-je…?" murmura-t-elle.

Y'aurait-il un espoir? Je la serrai un peu plus fort contre moi "Alors…tu veux bien…?"

Le silence qui suivit fut certainement un des plus longs et des plus difficiles. "Oui… je veux bien…"

Je souris. Elle voulait bien.

Elle voulait bien!

ELLE VOULAIT BIEN!

Je lui fis relever la tête et l'embrassa doucement. On resta un long moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que je me détache pour reprendre mon souffle. Je la regardai dans les yeux, heureux, et lui caressai la joue. Elle me sourit un peu et se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait une idée d'à quel point elle était adorable en faisant ça?

Puis j'entendis quelqu'un parler à côté de nous et revint brusquement à la réalité, et regardai autour de nous. Oh mon dieu! Je rougis en m'apercevant que des dizaines d'élèves étaient là.

Bella s'écarta de moi et repris son masque impassible et froid. "Dégagez." Sa voix était glaciale, et on pouvait presque sentir le danger émaner d'elle.

J'haussai les sourcils en voyant tout le monde partir sans demander leur reste. "Efficace…"

Alors qu'ils partaient, elle perdit ce masque –à mon soulagement- et me regarda dans les yeux, se mordant encore la lèvre. Je lui souris et la pris dans mes bras, et elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

Je me détachai au bout d'un moment et murmurai: "On ne va peut-être pas rester au milieu du couloir…"

Elle hocha la tête simplement et on se dirigea vers le parc. Je voulais lui prendre la main, j'avais envie de la toucher, mais j'avais peur de sa réaction. Elle marchait en regardant droit devant elle. Comment pouvait-on être si proches à un moment, et l'instant d'après être aussi distants? Je baissais les yeux vers le sol, soudain mal à l'aise. Je la vis du coin de l'œil s'allumer une cigarette, et s'asseoir sur les marches de l'entrée. Je fis de même, la regardai un moment, puis tournai mon regard vers la forêt.

Je l'entendis soupirer. "Viens là…" murmura-t-elle, montrant la marche sous elle. Je vins m'y asseoir et me cala contre elle, fermant les yeux. Elle passa ses bras autour de moi et appuya sa tête sur mon épaule. Je respirai la fumée de la cigarette, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Je pris sa main libre dans la mienne et la caressai doucement. J'aimais ses mains froides… Je sentis ses lèvres sur mon épaule et mon cou. Je frissonnai. Dieu que j'étais bien là… Elle caressa ma joue. "J'aime ton odeur…"

Je souris légèrement. "J'aime aussi la tienne…"

Elle m'embrassa encore dans le cou. J'aimais quand elle faisait ça… "On est fait pour s'entendre alors…"

Je murmurai tout bas à son oreille. "Je t'aime, Bella…" Elle s'écarta légèrement et fit basculer ma tête en arrière et m'embrassa. Je me détachai au bout d'un moment. "J'aurai le droit à ce que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, maintenant?" Je souris légèrement. Pas que le Préfet me dérangeait, mais enfin…

Elle sourit aussi. "Hmmm… aucune idée."

-"S'il te plait…?"

Elle m'embrassa puis passa sa main dans mes cheveux, et je me recalai contre elle. "On verra…"

-"Tu étais… jalouse, de me voir avec Flor?" Elle ne répondit rien. "Bella?" Je repenchai la tête en arrière mais vis qu'elle s'était refermée, et je n'insistai pas. Je caressai toujours sa main. Je relevai la tête au bout d'un moment pour la voir fixant la forêt, l'air ailleurs. "Ca va Bella?" Elle secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

-"Ça va oui. Et toi?"

Si j'allais bien? Plus que ça, j'étais au paradis… "Oui, très bien…"

-"Cool…" Elle caressa ma joue et je fermai les yeux, profitant.

Elle posa sa main sur mon cœur. "Si mon cœur pouvait battre, il battrait aussi fort que le tien…" murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je souris légèrement et souleva mon bras pour poser ma main sur son cœur. Je ne sentais rien. "C'est étrange comme sensation…"

-"Je sais, oui." Son ton était froid. Boulette. J'enlevai ma main.

-"Pardon."

-"C'est rien."

Je calai bien ma tête contre elle. Combien de fois j'avais rêvé de ça? Je me croyais fou, au début… Vouloir être avec elle, c'était impossible. Eh bien non. Toujours croire à ses rêves…

-"Je vais devoir partir quelques jours, à partir de demain...pour... l'enterrement..."

-"Je comprends... veux-tu...hum... veux-tu que je t'accompagne?"

-"Oh… comme tu veux…" Je penchai la tête en arrière pour la voir. "James, Sirius et Peter viennent... tu peux venir aussi si...enfin si tu veux..."

-"Et supporter ces crétins?" Elle soupira. "J'en sais rien. Je vais voir."

Crétins! Je fronçai les sourcils. "Ils ne sont pas crétins... et ce sont mes meilleurs amis..."

-"Ah oui… c'est vrai."

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as contre eux?"

-"Rien! Je n'ai rien contre eux!"

Après tout, ça ne m'étonnait pas tant que ça qu'elle ne les apprécie pas. Elle n'appréciait pas grand monde… "D'accord…" J'haussai les épaules et rebaissai la tête. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Enfin, pas tant que ça.

Elle soupira et enleva ses bras. Elle était agacée, je le sentais bien. "Ca te dérange que je n'aime pas les gens que tu aimes? Je te demande pas d'apprécier Edward ou Jasper ou Rosalie ou même Emmett et Alice, moi ! Alors j'ai le droit de trouver tes amis crétins."

Je me retournai pour la regarder. "Je demandais juste! C'est pas grave si tu les aimes pas!"

-"Oh. D'accord."

Je lui souris un peu et me recalai contre elle. "Et justement... ta famille... comment elle va réagir?" Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et Alice, ses autres frères et sœurs, étaient arrivés à Poudlard aussi.

-"Edward sort avec une humaine. Je vais me prendre un savon mais ils vont tout coller sur son dos."

-"Oh!" Je tendis mon bras en arrière et repris sa main dans la mienne. "Il sort avec qui, Edward?"

Elle soupira. "Avec Carlson."

-"Haley? Oh… elle est gentille!" Même si je trouvais ça étrange qu'un type comme Edward sorte avec Haley. Elle changeait de petit ami toute les semaines.

-"Tu plaisantes! C'est une garce!"

-"Peut-être… mais elle est gentille… avec moi du moins."

-"Si elle te drague…"

-"Non! Non…"

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et murmura à mon oreille. "Je savais bien que tu étais amoureux de moi…"

Je souris légèrement et murmurai à mon tour. "Tu le savais même avant que moi je le sache…"

Elle caressa doucement sa joue et embrassa l'autre. "Normal, je ressens tout ce que tu ressens…"

-"Ça doit pas être simple tous les jours, ça, hein?"

-"Non." Murmura-t-elle. "Ça me fait détester encore plus ce que je suis…"

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Pourquoi ça?"

-"Parce que tout est anormal chez moi. Tout me rappelle chaque jour à quel point je suis... inhumaine." Elle soupira.

Je me levai et vint m'asseoir derrière elle, et je l'attirai contre moi. Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule et ferma les yeux. Je l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle se retourna et prit mon visage entre ses mains, et elle m'embrassa tendrement. Je lui rendis son baiser sans me faire prier, puis elle s'écarta, et elle sourit. Vraiment. Un vrai sourire. J'en étais presque ébahi. "Tu embrasses bien Préfet!" Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

Je souris, plus de la voir sourire qu'autre chose. "Merci. Tu te débrouilles pas mal non plus!"

Elle haussa un sourcil. "Oh mais moi je n'avais rien à prouver…"

-"Parce que moi oui?"

-"Hum… disons qu'un préfet…" Elle grimaça légèrement. "Un anglais, en plus…"

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les préfets anglais?" demandai-je, amusé.

Elle se cala dans mes bras. "Ils sont coincés. Et moches. Enfin…la plupart."

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, amusé. "C'est agréable de se sentir aimé." Je l'embrassai sur la joue.

-"Je n'ai jamais dit que tu faisais partie de cette catégorie, Lupin."

-"Lupin, Préfet, mais toujours pas de Remus…"

Elle caressa doucement ma main. "Je te réserve ça pour une grande occasion…"

**.oOo.**

_T'es le jamais de mon toujours  
T'es mon amour t'es mon amour  
_


	13. Chapitre Douze

**_Amis du jour, bonjour!_**

**_Merci beaucoup à Amandiine, Twinzie, Lady Lyanna, Lisianne Black, Eliane Lewis, Lunathelunatique, Lupini-filiae et Alice C. (la copine d'Edward n'est pas vraiment une garce… enfin… tu verras, un jour, mdr)!_**

**_Voilà le chapitre douze! Je n'ai plus que le treize d'écrit d'avance, et je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire le quatorzième avant de partir en vacances…_**

**_Les dernières lignes en italique à la fin du chapitre sont tirées de la chanson "Sache que je", de Jean-Jacques Goldman._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**.oO° Ainsi fait l'amour, et l'on y peut rien °Oo.**

**Chapitre Douze**

J'étais devant la Cabane Hurlante, un jour de sortie à Pré au Lard. Seul, les mains dans les poches, je fixais cette cabane en ruine que je ne connaissais que trop bien, pour m'y réveiller chaque lendemain de pleine lune. Hurlante… C'était à cause de moi qu'on la surnommait ainsi. A cause de moi que certains pensaient qu'elle était hantée… Ce qui amusait beaucoup Sirius et James, à vrai dire.

Je tournai brusquement la tête en sentant une présence à côté de moi. Une fille, une grande blonde. Sublime, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Mais terriblement effrayante, surtout quand on savait qui c'était. Une des sœurs de Bella, Rosalie. Elle me regarda de haut en bas, impassible.

-"Salut…" dis-je, dans un espoir qu'elle soit sympathique.

-"Alors je te rencontre enfin." Loupé. Glaciale et terrifiante. "Bella fait tout pour qu'on ne te voit pas."

-"Ah bon…?" Je me sentis reculer d'un pas. Elle avait vraiment l'air dangereuse… pire que Bella dans ses mauvais jours.

-"Tu te rends compte à quel point tu es une menace pour nous, Lupin?" Elle s'approcha. "Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi…"

Je reculai encore d'un pas. "Mais ça ne tient pas qu'à toi…" Heureusement pour moi, d'ailleurs.

-"Bella est plus sensible qu'il n'y paraît." Son regard lançait des éclairs et elle se rapprocha encore, me prenant par le col. "Si tu lui fais du mal ou si tu dis quoique ce soit à quelqu'un, j'aurai le plaisir d'enfin goûter le sang d'un loup-garou."

Je me reculai encore, mais me heurtait à un arbre. Elle commençait vraiment à me faire peur… "Je ne ferai jamais de mal à Bella. Et je ne dirai rien à personne."

J'entendis quelqu'un approcher. "Rose!" Je tournai la tête et vis Jasper, grand blond élancé, un des frères de Bella. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais m'en rassurer ou paniquer un peu plus. Si j'avais une visite de toute la famille… "Rose, lâche le." Ah, je devais peut-être m'en rassurer.

Mais elle ne me lâchait pas, et me regardait toujours dans les yeux. "On aurait dû le tuer avant qu'ils n'en arrivent là."

Je déglutis difficilement en l'entendant évoquer ma mort. Je regardais Jasper, le priant mentalement pour qu'il calme sa sœur.

Il soupira. "Oui mais c'est trop tard, maintenant. Ne sois pas stupide Rose, lâche le."

Elle me lâcha, mais sans me quitter des yeux, et grogna un peu en reculant. Mais pas genre grognement ridicule. Genre grognement de vampire énervée qui fait peur. Je soupirai légèrement, rassuré.

Et voilà qu'un autre des frères de Bella débarqua. Emmett, il me semblait. Certainement le garçon le plus baraqué que j'ai jamais vu. "Hey, qu'est-ce que vous-" Il s'arrêta et posa les yeux sur moi. "Oh, c'est lui."

Génial, j'étais bien connu dans la famille Cullen, apparemment.

L'autre sœur de Bella arriva en même temps qu'Emmett. Alice. Elle me sourit gentiment. "Salut!" Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes… Je lui rendis faiblement son sourire, encore un peu sous le choc. Elle prit la main de Jasper dans la sienne. "Il y a un problème?"

-"Aucun non." Répondit-il, le regard fixé sur Rosalie. "N'est-ce pas Rose?"

-"Non, aucun." Elle soupira et prit le chemin du château, suivie d'Emmett.

J'étais grandement soulagé de les voir partir, ces deux-là. Alice me sourit encore et demanda à Jasper: "On y va?"

Il hocha la tête, me regardant. "Elle n'avait pas tort. Même si elle ne l'a pas dit de la bonne façon." Il haussa les épaules et s'éloigna avec Alice.

Soulagé, enfin si on pouvait dire ça comme ça, je les regardai partir, et me laissai glisser le long du tronc d'arbre pour m'asseoir par terre. "Mais je l'aime…" murmurai-je, la tête entre les mains.

.oOo.

Le lendemain soir, je me trouvais debout devant le lac, ne songeant à rien de particulier, lançant des petites pierres dans l'eau. Je sentis Bella arriver derrière moi, et je ne tardais pas à sentir ses bras entourer ma taille, par derrière. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et m'embrassa sur la joue.

-"Qui c'est?"

Je souris. "Laisse-moi deviner…hmmm…" Je me retournai et passai mes bras autour d'elle. "Tiens, Bella!"

Elle me gratifia de son sourire en coin. "Gagné!"

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. "Comment tu vas?"

-"Je vais bien. Et toi?"

-"Ca va mieux maintenant." Je souris doucement. Si elle savait à quel point c'était vrai. J'allais toujours beaucoup mieux quand elle était là. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ta journée?"

Elle haussa les épaules, se détacha de moi et alla s'asseoir au bord du lac. "Rien."

Je m'assis à côté d'elle. "J'ai vu tes frères et sœurs, hier…"

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Ah."

-"Alice a l'air gentille…"

-"Oui, je suis au courant. Tu les a tous vu?"

-"Edward n'était pas là…" Elle ne dit rien, et je portai mon regard sur le lac. "C'est Rosalie qui m'a trouvé. Elle a dit que… j'étais une menace pour vous. Elle disait qu'ils auraient dû me tuer… Et puis Jasper est arrivé et l'a calmé."

Je l'entendis marmonner: "Sacré Jasper…"

-"Et après, Emmett et Alice sont arrivés. Et puis ils sont tous repartis."

-"C'est tout?" Hey, c'était quoi cet air de déception sur son visage?

J'haussai les sourcils et tournai la tête vers elle. "Hey, je trouve ça déjà pas mal! Elle m'a fait peur, ta soeur."

-"Rosalie est flippante il paraît. Moi je trouve pas." Elle sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma.

-"Evidemment tiens! Mais j'aimerai pas la recroiser… tout seul…"

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers moi. "Elle ne te fera rien!"

J'haussai les épaules. "Elle avait l'air drôlement énervée. Si Jasper était pas arrivé, je sais pas si…" Je frissonnais rien qu'à l'idée.

-"Elle ne te mordra pas." Elle avait l'air énervée, et tourna la tête vers le lac.

-"D'accord, si tu le dis." Je m'écartai un peu d'elle, puis m'allongeai sur le dos, reposant ma tête sur sa cuisse, et fermai les yeux. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux et je soupirai de bien être. "Bella... je pourrais te voir en plein soleil, un jour?" J'avais lu dans un bouquin que de voir un vampire en plein soleil était un spectacle fascinant. J'ouvrais les yeux pour la voir. Elle me fixa, froide. Boulette.

-"Non." Elle releva les yeux et regarda le lac, renfermée.

-"Pourquoi…?"

-"Parce que je n'aime pas qu'on me voit comme ça." Elle ne me regardait pas, et son ton était froid, cependant sa main qui caressait toujours mes cheveux était douce.

-"Oh…tant pis…" Je refermai les yeux et savourai la sensation de ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je la sentis se pencher et elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je souris doucement et murmurai tout bas. "Je t'aime, Bella…"

J'ouvris les yeux et la vis sourire un peu, caressant ma joue doucement. Je n'avais pas de réponse mais je m'en fichais. Sa caresse valait tous les mots du monde. Je levai ma main pour caresser sa joue, puis refermai les yeux et laissai retomber ma main. Je pris ensuite sa main et la posa sur mon cœur. Je voulais qu'elle sente à quel point il battait vite. Puis je déposai un baiser sur sa main –j'aimais tellement l'embrasser, toucher sa peau…- et entrelaçai nos doigts.

-"Tu vas faire quoi, l'année prochaine?" lui demandai-je.

-"Je vais sûrement aller dans une autre école. Je ne suis qu'en sixième année mais les autres s'en vont et ils veulent jamais me laisser seule. Et toi?"

Je soupirai. "Je vais aller à l'université." Je rouvris les yeux pour la regarder. "Tu vas partir…loin…?"

-"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être la France. On doit faire pas mal de pays pour ne pas être repérés..."

-"La France?" Je fronçai les sourcils. "C'est… c'est loin…" Beaucoup trop loin.

-"Ça fait la même distance des Etats-Unis…"

-"Mais je veux dire… Tu vas être loin." Je ne pourrais certainement pas supporter d'être loin d'elle. C'était hors de question.

Elle fronça les sourcils en me regardant, et je la vis s'assombrir. "Oh…oui…"

-"Je pourrais peut-être venir étudier en France…" C'était la seule possibilité.

-"Tu ferais ça?"

Je la regardai dans les yeux. "Bien sûr."

Son regard s'adoucit, et elle se pencha pour m'embrasser. Puis à une vitesse surhumaine, elle se retrouva allongée à côté de moi, ses mains sur mes joues, m'embrassant toujours. Je souris légèrement contre ses lèvres. Sa vitesse me surprenait toujours. Au bout d'un long moment, alors que je reprenais mon souffle (elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle…), elle m'embrassa la joue, le menton, puis le cou. Dieu que j'aimais quand elle m'embrassait dans le cou… Puis je me crispais en sentant ses mains glacées dans mon dos, mais je me détendis peu à peu, ses mains se réchauffant à mon contact, et je passai une main sur sa taille, sous son pull. Elle arrêta de m'embrasser dans le cou, et je la sentis respirer mon odeur, blottie contre moi. Je caressai doucement son dos, la réchauffant par la même occasion. Elle posa ses lèvres une seconde contre ma joue, pour ensuite revenir se blottir contre mon cou.

-"Je veux rester comme ça pour le reste de ma vie…" murmurai-je, plus pour moi-même. C'était tout ce dont j'avais envie. Je traçai des cercles avec mes doigts, sur la peau froide de son dos. J'allai aller en France l'année prochaine. C'était la seule solution. Je n'allai pas pouvoir supporter d'être loin d'elle, ça me tuerait. Ça coûterait cher, mais je bosserai en dehors de l'université s'il le fallait.

-"A quoi tu penses?" murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-"A nous…"

-"A nous comment?" Elle semblait étonnée. J'haussai les épaules sans rien dire. "Remus…?" Elle releva la tête pour me regarder, et je souris légèrement en entendant mon prénom, et pas Préfet.

-"Rien…"

-"Dis-moi."

Je soupirai. "Tu... tu vas partir en France l'année prochaine... et... je sais pas si je pourrais venir... ça coûte... cher."

Elle haussa les épaules. "L'argent c'est pas un problème. On en a plein, nous."

Je secouai la tête. Si tout n'était qu'une question d'argent… "Non... mais... même après...? Je vais...vieillir..."

-"Oooh…" Elle se redressa, et je fis de même. Elle resta assise à regarder devant elle. "Je vois…"

Et là je fus saisi d'un élan de panique. Elle pourrait vouloir tout arrêter, pour qu'on ne souffre pas plus tard. Je ne veux pas arrêter!

Elle tourna la tête et me regarda dans les yeux. "Je ne te mordrai pas, rassure-toi." Elle avait dû sentir ma panique.

-"Je n'y pensais pas…"

-"Alors pourquoi es-tu inquiet?"

-"J'ai juste peur que…tu veuilles tout arrêter."

Elle haussa les épaules. "J'y ai pensé."

Oh mon dieu! "Et?"

-"On aura le temps plus tard de tout arrêter." Elle était impassible. Impossible de savoir si ça l'attristait ou non. Mais je ne voulais pas arrêter. Ne jamais arrêter. Je voulais passer ma vie avec elle!

Je murmurai au bout d'un long moment: "Je veux pas te quitter…"

Elle me regarda, surprise. "Mais on ne va pas se quitter tout de suite."

Je tournai les yeux vers elle. "Mais je ne veux jamais te quitter…"

Elle sourit un peu et caressa ma joue. "On ne pourra rien faire contre ça... et je ne te quitterai pas non plus de gaieté de cœur, Remus."

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et je la pris dans mes bras, désemparé. Je la serrai doucement contre moi et essayai en vain de combattre quelques larmes. "Je t'aime tellement… si tu savais…"

Elle caressait doucement ma nuque. "Je sais…" Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, puis s'écarta un peu et essuya une larme. "Remus…pourquoi tu pleures?"

-"C'est rien…" J'essuyai mes larmes et lui souris légèrement.

-"Non, dis-moi. Je t'ai fait mal?"

-"Non, non tu m'as pas fait mal."

-"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Je la sentais s'agacer.

-"Ça… ça me rend triste de… de savoir qu'on va devoir se quitter, un jour…"

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je calai ma tête au creux de son cou. "Notre relation est contre nature…"

Je fermai les yeux. "Sûrement, oui…"

Elle vint murmurer à mon oreille: "Si j'avais un cœur…vivant, il battrait aussi fort."

Je souris légèrement et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Je la fis basculer doucement sur le dos, me mettant au dessus d'elle, et je l'embrassai. Merlin que j'aimais l'embrasser…

Je redressai la tête et la vis sourire légèrement. Elle caressa ma joue. "Remus…" Elle se mordit la lèvre, les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes?"

Si je m'y attendais, à cette question! "Pourquoi?" Je souris légèrement et lui caressai la joue. "Parce que tu es merveilleuse, tu es unique, tu es douce, tu es intelligente..." Et tellement d'autres choses que je ne pouvais pas expliquer…

-"Je… tu trouves?" Elle était surprise.

-"Bien sûr…"

Elle releva la tête pour m'embrasser, puis la laissa retomber sur l'herbe, et je me penchai pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Au bout d'un long moment, elle murmura contre mes lèvres: "Le couvre feu est proche…"

-"M'en fiche…"

On resta encore longtemps, comme ça, à s'embrasser parfois tendrement, parfois plus passionnément. Alors qu'elle était passée au dessus de moi, elle murmura à mon oreille "Je ne veux pas te quitter non plus Préfet…"

Je caressai sa joue. "On a encore du temps…hein?"

-"Bien sûr…" Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue puis m'embrassa. J'avais toujours ma main dans son dos, et je souris légèrement.

-"Tu as la peau tiède…"

-"Bien sûr." Dit-elle en souriant. "C'est de ta faute!"

Je souris un peu plus. "Je te sers de radiateur c'est ça?"

Elle eut son sourire en coin moqueur. "Hmmm et quel radiateur!"

Je l'embrassai doucement puis murmurai contre ses lèvres: "Je t'aime…" Je souris. "Je te le dis un peu trop non?"

Elle sourit un peu. "Non… c'est...plaisant…"

Je souris encore plus et l'embrassai à nouveau. Je frissonnai en sentant ses mains passer sous ma chemise, et me détachai un peu. "Et si on rentrait?"

Elle roula sur le côté et resta allongée à côté de moi. "Pour aller où?"

-"Quelque part au chaud… Je commence à avoir froid."

-"Et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais te réchauffer." En moins d'une seconde, je la vis devant moi, me tendant la main. "Désolée… je me laisse un peu aller à ma vraie nature, quand je suis avec toi..."

-"C'est pas grave. Je vais finir par m'y faire." Je pris sa main et me levai. On marcha en silence jusqu'au château, et je la pris par la taille, cherchant son contact. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, puis s'arrêta, et passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

-"J'aime être dans tes bras... tout est si doux, si chaud chez toi..." souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je souris doucement, et la serrai contre moi. "Et j'aime te tenir dans mes bras…"

-"Je t'ai dit qu'on était fait pour s'entendre..."

Je la pris dans mes bras façon mariée, et rentrai dans le château. Elle sourit et s'accrocha à mon cou. Je l'embrassai sur la joue et m'arrêtai au milieu du hall. "Je…je te dépose où?" Je savais très bien où j'avais envie de la déposer…

Elle murmura à mon oreille avec un sourire: "Dans ta chambre, Préfet…"

.oOo.

_Ces trois mots là n'affirment pas  
Il y a une question dans je t'aime  
Qui demande m'aimes-tu, toi?_


	14. Chapitre Treize

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!** _

**_Voici donc le 13ème chapitre! Je posterai sans doute le 14ème demain. _**

_**Merci beaucoup à Amandiine, Lady Lyanna, Twinzie (When September Ends, c'est une fin alternative plutôt qu'une suite logique en fait…), lunathelunatique, et Lisianne Black.**_

_**A la fin du chapitre, ce sont des paroles de la chanson Saint Germain, de Vanessa Paradis!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**.oO° Ainsi fait l'Amour, et on l'y peut rien °Oo.**

_Le lendemain matin… _

Je me réveillai doucement, sentant quelque chose me chatouiller le nez. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et vis Bella, allongée à côté de moi. Je lui souris doucement.

Elle me sourit aussi et murmura: "Bien dormi?"

Je m'aperçus que la couette était au niveau de ma taille, et je la remontai sur moi, jusqu'aux épaules. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle voit les horribles cicatrices qui ornaient mon torse. Même si elle les avait sans doute vues…

-"Comme un bébé…" Je lui caressai la joue. "Tu es restée là?"

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils. "Bien sûr." Elle repoussa la couette jusqu'à mon bassin, à ma surprise. Elle releva les yeux vers moi, sans une once de pitié dans le regard face à mes cicatrices, et passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Je l'embrassais tendrement, passant un bras autour d'elle.

Puis elle s'écarta et passa ses doigts sur mes cicatrices en les regardant, impassible. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête. "Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Remus." Elle se rapprocha et vint murmurer à mon oreille: "Il y a des tas de choses que nous ne pourrions pas faire si tu étais un simple humain; je pourrais te briser si facilement."

Je me mordis la lèvre et souris légèrement. "Alors c'est bien la première fois que je suis heureux d'être ce que je suis…" murmurai-je à mon tour.

Elle me regarda et se mordit la lèvre, puis se leva. "Bon! Allez, on ne va pas rester ici éternellement." Elle commença à s'habiller et je me pelotonnai dans la couette.

-"Hmmm… je suis bien là!"

Elle passa de mon côté du lit et tira sur la couette. "Allez debout! On a cours, la marmotte!"

Je m'accrochai à ma couette avec un petite moue. "Oooh pour une fois!"

Elle eut son sourire en coin sarcastique, et prit un air faussement outré. "Préfet!"

-"Justement! En tant que préfet, je devrais avoir le droit à des jours de congé!" Je souris légèrement. "Bon, bon, je me lève!"

Je soupirai, et allai dans la salle de bain.

Je ressortis cinq minutes plus tard, et rejoignis Bella qui était debout, face à la fenêtre. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille, derrière elle. "On a cours ensemble ce matin?"

Elle passa son bras derrière elle pour poser sa main sur ma nuque et soupira légèrement. "J'en sais rien. C'est Edward qui me dit où on a cours."

Je souris légèrement. "Je vois…" Je soupirai. "Toujours pas décidée à ne pas y aller?"

-"Je ne sèche qu'en cas d'urgence." Elle tourna la tête et m'embrassa, puis murmura contre mes lèvres: "J'ai adoré cette nuit avec toi…"

Je souris un peu contre ses lèvres. "Moi aussi…" Je l'embrassai doucement.

Elle reposa sa tête sur mon épaule, son dos collé à mon torse, ses bras autour des miens. Je déposai un baiser dans son cou et la berçai doucement, les yeux fermés.

La cloche sonna. Je grognai un peu mais ne bougeai pas. J'étais trop bien là.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers moi. "Allons-y, on va être en retard…"

J'hochai la tête, l'embrassai légèrement puis m'écartai et sortai de ma chambre en lui tenant la main.

Elle eut un sourire en coin mauvais. "Heureusement que ça a sonné, ça aurait été louche de sortir de ta chambre devant toute la salle commune. Ils auraient fait une syncope. Surtout tes potes."

Je fronçai le nez. "Y'a des chances, oui." Oh, pitié que James et Sirius ne soient pas en retard! Pitié, qu'ils ne nous voient pas ou j'en ai jusqu'à la fin de l'année!

-"J'aurai adoré voir ça…" dit-elle en souriant.

-"Sadique, va."

-"Moony! T'es à la bourre aussi?"

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Sirius. Son regard s'arrêta fixement sur nos mains liées, à Bella et moi. Aucune réaction. Je jetai un regard à Bella, qui avait son sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres, détaillant Sirius des pieds à la tête. On parie combien que ça l'amusait?

-"Ouais… à la bourre…" tentai-je pour sortir Sirius de son coma.

-"…Re…Remus?"

Oh c'est pas vrai… Bella me jeta un coup d'œil comme pour s'interroger sur la santé mentale de mon meilleur ami.

-"Oui?" Feindre l'incompréhension. C'est la clé.

-"V-…v-…-vous venez d'où…là…?"

J'avais vraiment besoin de lui faire un dessin? "Hem… de ma chambre…"

Seigneur que j'étais gêné… De un, parce que Sirius passait pour un abruti aux yeux de Bella (enfin, il aggravait son cas, elle le prenait déjà pour un crétin). De deux, parce que j'allais avoir le droit à des questions en bonne et due forme dès que James (puisque Sirius va sûrement courir le lui dire) et Sirius m'auront coincé. Et que je n'avais aucune envie de répondre à leurs questions.

Bella, elle, semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

-"Tu…tu…tu…avec elle?"

C'en était presque vexant.

-"Noooon on a discuté toute la nuit, Black." Dit Bella d'un ton sarcastique comme elle sait si bien le faire.

Je tentai un petit sourire. "On ferait mieux d'y aller, on va être en retard…"

Alors qu'on avançait avec Bella, je jetai un coup d'œil derrière et ne vis plus Sirius. Je soupirai.

-"Ce soir, tout le monde le sait." Dit-elle en soupirant aussi, mais elle avait un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je souris légèrement en la regardant. "Ça t'amuse, hein?"

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. "Ouais…" Elle me prit par la taille et m'embrassa sur la joue. "Mais je m'en fiche que tout le monde le sache. Je t'aime." Dit-elle nonchalamment.

…

Elle m'aimait. C'était la première fois qu'elle me le disait. Même si elle, elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Je l'embrassai au coin des lèvres. "Je t'aime aussi."

.oOo.

On sortait de cours, main dans la main. Elle avait l'air sombre, plongée dans ses pensées. Je caressai doucement sa main en la voyant comme ça. Je n'aimais pas la voir dans cet état. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda longuement. Puis elle posa ses mains sur mon torse puis m'embrassa.

J'avais conscience d'être au milieu du couloir, et j'entendais les exclamations de James et Sirius (et d'autres élèves), mais je m'en moquais. Je passai mes bras autour d'elle et l'embrassai doucement. Ses bras autour de mon cou, elle passait ses mains sur ma nuque et dans mes cheveux, puis me colla contre un mur, serrée contre moi.

Au bout d'un long moment, j'écartai ses lèvres des miennes, et soufflai: "On a pas cours…?"

-"Pas moi, c'est divination. Toi?"

-"Divination aussi il me semble… ou étude des moldus…" J'haussai les épaules. Quelle importance?

-"Et tu suis ces cours-là?" demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-"Théoriquement, oui." Je souris en coin. "Mais pas en pratique." Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. "Alors je vais omettre d'y aller…"

Elle secoua la tête. "Remus. Tu ne dois pas manquer des cours pour moi. J'ai déjà fait cette sixième année des dizaines de fois, mais toi ta septième année est importante."

-"Pas l'étude des moldus ou la divination, il suffit de lire le chapitre dans le livre." Je passai ma main sur sa joue.

Elle soupira. "Très bien… Où on va?"

-"Où tu veux…" dis-je en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

-"J'ai demandé la première…" Elle sourit en coin, ses mains caressant mon dos, sous ma chemise.

Je souris légèrement et jetai un coup d'œil par une fenêtre. "Si tu ne veux toujours pas que je te vois au soleil, le mieux ce serait d'aller soit dans les cachots, soit dans la salle sur demande..."

Elle hocha la tête. "Va pour la salle sur demande. Edward m'en a parlé. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait avec cette fille…" ajouta-t-elle en soupirant un peu.

Je l'entraînai vers les escaliers, lui tenant la main. "Tu n'aimes pas Haley?"

-"Non." Elle me jeta un coup d'œil. "Et ne dis pas que je n'aime personne."

-"J'ai rien dit! Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas?"

-"Mais…" Elle me regarda. "Tu n'as pas remarqué? C'est comme si... comme si elle se fichait de faire du mal ou du bien aux gens. Elle va toujours au-delà des limites avec tout le monde. Elle sort avec un mec toutes les semaines et elle finira par aller trop loin avec Edward, c'est une question de temps. Et quand ce sera le cas, je ne sais pas s'il sera capable de se retenir."

-"Tu crois qu'il pourrait la mordre?"

-"Je crois oui. Il y a trop de proximité entre eux. Si tu veux, ton odeur est différente, ressemblant plus à celle d'un animal qu'à celle d'un humain parce qu'il y a un fin mélange entre les deux... elle est vraiment étrange." Elle sourit un peu. "C'est pour ça que j'arrive à supporter notre... proximité. Tu comprends?"

Je hochai la tête. "Oui…" Je m'arrêtai devant la tapisserie de la salle sur demande. "Et Haley et Edward… ils s'aiment?"

Elle haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, et je n'insistai pas. Je lui montrai la tapisserie. "Pense très fort à ce que tu veux qu'il y ai dans la salle et passe trois fois devant!"

Elle sourit en coin. "Non." Elle avait l'air moqueur. "Toi, fais-le."

-"D'accord."

Je fermai les yeux, pensant à un endroit agréable et familier, et passai trois fois devant la tapisserie. Je rouvris les yeux, et ouvris la porte qui était apparue. Je souris en entrant. C'était ma chambre. Celle de ma maison. Mon chez-moi.

Bella entra à son tour et me lança un coup d'œil amusé. "Je vois…" dit-elle, ironique.

-"Quoi?" je refermai la porte. "C'est ma chambre!"

J'en fis rapidement le tour, heureux d'être ici. Ça ne faisait qu'à peine deux mois que je l'avais quittée, mais elle me manquait.

-"C'est _une_ chambre. Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir quelque chose de moins…personnel?"

J'haussai les épaules, un peu vexé. "On peut sortir et recommencer si ça te plait pas…"

Elle releva les yeux vers moi. "Non… J'aime ta chambre."

Je lui souris légèrement. "Je m'y sens bien…" J'allai m'asseoir sur mon lit, regardant autour de moi. Que j'aimais être ici… Il y avait même la même odeur… cette odeur dont s'emplissait ma chambre à chaque fois que ma mère faisait des gâteaux. Ma mère…

-"Elle te manque, hein? Ta mère."

Je baissai les yeux pour voir Bella assise par terre, en face de moi.

-"Oui…"

-"Je suppose que c'est normal. Mais elle est mieux là où elle est. On est jamais heureux quand on est malade."

La franchise de Bella m'étonnera toujours… "Je sais…" Je tendis le bras et lui caressa la joue, souriant doucement. J'étais heureux de la voir ici. Dans mon monde.

**.oOo.**

_Elle est bien le soleil _

_Puisque tout tourne autour d'elle_

_Petite merveille_


	15. Chapitre Quatorze

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Rapide hein? Mdr! Voici donc le quatorzième chapitre. **_

_**Merci beaucoup à Lady Lyanna, Alice C., Amandiine, lunathelunatique et Lisianne Black!**_

_**Les paroles de la fin sont de 'I Will Never Let You Go', de la BO de Brokeback Moutain.**_

_**Je vous laisse donc avec ce long chapitre, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous, et à bientôt!**_

**.oO° Ainsi fait l'Amour et l'on y peut rien °Oo.**

**Chapitre Quatorze**

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveillai, et eu du mal à ouvrir les yeux, ébloui par le soleil. Je vis Bella à côté de moi, et je restai bouche bée. Ce n'était pas le soleil lui-même qui m'éblouissai. C'était son reflet sur la peau de Bella. On aurait dit que des milliers de micro diamants étaient incrustés dans sa peau.

Elle se leva et alla fermer le rideau, sûrement sans se rendre compte que j'étais réveillé. Je ne la quittai pas des yeux, encore sous le choc d'un tel spectacle. "Bella…?"

Elle releva brusquement les yeux vers moi, et plissa les yeux en me regardant. "Quoi?" Son ton était sec. Je ne comprenais pas et baissai les yeux.

-"Hem… rien…"

Elle s'habilla, sans plus m'accorder la moindre attention.

-"Bonjour quand même…" marmonnai-je, blessé par son attitude.

-"Il est sept heures du soir Remus." Elle s'assit dos à moi pour mettre ses chaussures.

J'haussai les épaules sans rien répondre, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Puis je vins derrière elle, à genoux sur le lit, et passai un bras autour d'elle, espérant ne pas me faire repousser. A mon soulagement, elle se laissa faire et soupira, s'appuyant contre moi. Je passai mon autre bras autour d'elle et l'embrassai sur la joue. Elle se détacha au bout d'un moment, déposa un baiser sur ma joue puis se dirigea vers la porte.

-"On se voit au dîner." Elle était distante. Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait?

Elle sortit sans m'accorder un dernier regard.

-"Bella, attends!" Je m'habillai rapidement et sortis de la salle, mon sac sur l'épaule, et courrai un peu pour la rattraper. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque je me mis devant elle. "Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

-"Rien." Elle avait l'air agacé. Mais bon sang j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ou quoi?

-"Si! J'ai… j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui fallait pas?"

Elle soupira d'agacement et planta son regard dans le mien. "Ecoute, Préfet. On n'est pas obligé de rester tout le temps ensemble, ok? C'est pas parce qu'on sort ensemble que t'as le droit de me coller comme ça."

Je me reculai, pétrifié et blessé par ses paroles. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça? Je fis demi tour, les larmes aux yeux, et repris le chemin de ma salle commune.

Je me sentis bousculer quelqu'un et relevait les yeux. Je ne connaissais pas cette fille. "Oh pardon! Je ne t'avais pas vue!"

Elle me regarda longuement avant de répondre. "Euh… c'est…rien…" Elle fronça les sourcils. "Ça va pas?"

-"Hein? Oh si… si ça va." Dis-je en essuyant rapidement mes larmes.

-"Ça a vachement l'air." Elle haussa les sourcils et me regarda de bas en haut, s'arrêtant sur mon insigne. "T'es le préfet de Gryffondor?"

J'hochai la tête. "Oui… Tu es nouvelle?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "En quelques sortes. Jane Smith."

-"Remus Lupin. Tu es dans quelle maison?"

-"Je suis pas dans une maison. Je suis la femme du remplaçant de Défense."

Le remplaçant de Défense. Un type bizarre…

-"Oooh! Pardon."

-"Pas grave."

-"Je… je vais y aller." Je commençai à avancer. "Au revoir!" Je m'éloignai en soupirant, puis m'arrêtai lorsqu'elle me rappela.

-"Attends!" Elle s'approcha de moi. "Tu sais… tu peux m'en parler… si t'as un problème…? Ça peut te faire du bien."

J'étais surpris. Normal, non? Une inconnue qui se révèle être la femme du nouveau prof de Défense me dit que je peux lui parler de mes problèmes. "Non, c'est… c'est rien… c'est gentil."

-"Oh…" Elle haussa les épaules. "Si tu le dis." Elle se détourna et commença à partir dans le sens opposé.

Je la regardai partir avec une sensation étrange. "Non, attends…"

Elle se retourna et me regarda. "Oui?"

J'étais un peu gêné… "J'aimerai bien avoir… ton avis, sur quelque chose." Pourquoi je lui disais ça? Pourquoi je lui faisais confiance?

Elle se rapprocha. "Je t'écoute."

-"Hem, voilà…" Je me passai une main dans les cheveux, toujours gêné. "Ma… petite amie a l'air de penser que je la colle trop…"

Elle haussa un sourcil, l'air vraiment surpris. "Vraiment? Comment ça?"

J'haussai les épaules. "Elle avait l'air de faire la tête, je lui ai demandé ce qui allait pas et elle m'a dit que c'était pas parce qu'on était ensemble que je devais la coller..."

-"Elle a l'air sympa ta copine… Et toi, t'as l'impression de la coller?"

Je baissai les yeux. Bien sûr que je la collais. "Peut-être un peu…"

-"Tout dépend de son caractère. Certaines filles sont très indépendantes."

J'hochai la tête. "Oui, elle l'est…"

-"Bon ben évite de la coller alors. Ou mieux." Elle sourit en coin d'un air mauvais. J'avais déjà vu ce sourire. "Rends-lui la pareille."

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Euh… c'est à dire?"

-"Eh bien, tu t'éloignes d'elle. Et si elle t'en fait la remarque, dis lui que tu trouve qu'elle te colle trop."

Je secouai la tête. C'était inimaginable. "Je pourrais jamais faire ça…"

Elle haussa les sourcils. "Pourquoi?"

Je baissai les yeux. "Parce que... parce que je l'aime trop et je supporte pas d'être loin d'elle trop longtemps... Alors j'aurais pas la force de la repousser..."

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, avant de dire simplement: "Oh…"J'haussai les épaules et jouai avec un coin du tapis avec mon pied. "Elle en a de la chance ta copine."

Je souris légèrement en relevant les yeux. "Elle est extraordinaire…"

Je croisai son regard intense. "Oui, elle a vraiment de la chance. Tu lui pardonne comme ça ce qu'elle t'a dit?"

-"Bien sûr."

-"Parce que tu l'aimes?"

-"Oui, plus que tout…"

Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Et tu lui as dit?"

-"Elle le sait…" Je souris un peu. "Enfin je pense…"

-"Ca ne marche pas comme ça, une fille, Remus." Elle secoua la tête en souriant. "Elle ne le saura pas si tu lui dis pas."

-"Je veux pas... je veux pas qu'elle prenne peur... si je lui dis..."

Elle grimaça. "Oui… je comprends très bien ça…"

-"Je lui dirai… plus tard…"

-"Il faut parfois ne pas attendre, tu sais. On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver."

-"Oui, tu as peut-être raison…"

Elle haussa les épaules. "J'ai failli ne pas me marier avec R- John, tu sais." Elle sourit un peu. "Les évènements étaient contre nous. Et puis... on a tout sacrifié chacun de notre côté pour être avec l'autre. Et maintenant je suis la plus heureuse du monde."

Je souris légèrement. Elle avait vraiment l'air heureuse. "Et ça fait longtemps que vous êtes mariés?"

-"A peu près… six mois."

-"Et vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps?"

-"Un an et demi. Mais notre différence d'âge a posé problème à pas mal de gens."

-"Oh! Il y a beaucoup d'écart?"

-"J'ai... 18 ans. Il en a 38. 20 ans."

J'haussai les sourcils. "Ah oui…Mais je vois pas en quoi ça peut gêner les gens."

-"T'es bien le premier à me dire ça." Elle plissa les yeux. "T'es déjà sorti avec une femme plus vieille?"

Je secouai la tête. Bon, Bella était plus vieille, mais ça comptait pas… "Non…"

Elle haussa un sourcil et sourit un peu. "Ça t'a fait du bien mes conseils?"

-"Oui… merci beaucoup." Je souris légèrement.

Elle sourit en coin. Ce sourire… "Sois pas si poli, t'as le droit de dire que non!"

-"Non, vraiment!"

-"Ok!" Elle me fit un clin d'œil et se détacha du mur auquel elle était appuyée. "Ravie de t'avoir aidé alors! A une prochaine fois, Préfet!" Et elle s'éloigna.

Sourire en coin. Préfet.

Mon dieu, je suis incurable, je vois des Bella partout.

.oOo.

Le samedi suivant, au soir, je me rendis dans la salle de bal. Le Bal d'Halloween. Je n'avais pas revu Bella depuis… Je rentrai dans la salle et la cherchai du regard. Pitié qu'elle soit venue… Je la remarquai enfin, dans une magnifique robe noire qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la blancheur de sa peau. Elle était sublime…

Je m'approchai. "Bonsoir…"

Elle tournai la tête vers moi, ses yeux sombre, son visage neutre. "Bonsoir…"

-"Tu es magnifique…" murmurai-je.

Elle baissa les yeux. "Merci."

Je souris un peu puis détournai les yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je la collai trop? Elle voulait que je m'en aille, peut-être?

-"Tu es très bien aussi…" dit-elle, sans me regarder.

-"Merci…"

Ou peut-être qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi du tout. Oh mon dieu, non! Non, elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait! Elle ne peut pas me quitter! Non!

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait dû sentir ma panique.

-"Rien… rien du tout…"

-"Ca va pas?" Elle était toujours impossible. Ce qui ne me rassurait en rien.

-"Si… ça va…"

Elle plissa les yeux. "Alors qu'est-ce-qu'il y a?"

-"A toi de me le dire…" dis-je en haussant les épaules, les yeux baissés. Elle continua de froncer les sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre. "J'ai juste l'impression… Enfin j'ai peur que… que tu ne veuilles plus…de moi…" murmurai-je.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Elle avait les yeux baissés, sans aucune réaction. Je soupirai. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus. Je m'éloignai.

Je la sentis me rattraper par la main. "Préfet."

Je me retournai, sans pour autant la regarder dans les yeux. Je n'avais aucune envie de croiser son regard. "Quoi?"

-"Pourquoi tu t'en vas?" Elle avait l'air étonnée, et gardant ma main dans la sienne.

J'étais soudainement gêné. J'avais mal compris? "Tu… tu veux plus de moi…"

-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" Elle entrelaça nos doigts. "Je n'ai jamais dit ça." Dit-elle avec douceur.

Je relevai les yeux vers elle. Merlin existait! "Vraiment?"

-"J'étais surprise." Dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

-"Surprise de quoi?"

-"Que tu penses ça."

Je détournai les yeux. "C'est juste que… après ce que tu avais dit… et tu étais distante…"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je… je m'en voulais…"

Je relevai à nouveau les yeux vers elle. "Pour quoi?"

-"Pour t'avoir laissé voir cette facette de moi."

Sa peau au soleil c'était un spectacle… splendide… Je caressai doucement sa main. "Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je vois ça...?" Elle détourna la tête vers la piste de danse, sans répondre. "Bella…?" Je tirai doucement sur sa main et l'emmenai dans un coin de la salle, plus tranquille.

-"Quoi?"

Je la collai doucement contre un mur et posai ma main sur sa joue. "Je t'aime, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te vois en plein soleil? Tu es magnifique..."

Elle me regarda un peu dans les yeux avant de détourner le regard. "Je suis horrible…" murmura-t-elle. "Inhumaine…"

Je secouai la tête. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça? "Non… Bella…" Je caressai doucement sa joue. "Je t'interdis de penser ça."

Elle releva brusquement les yeux vers moi. Brusque et glaciale. "Je ne veux plus que tu me revois comme ça."

Je tentais de ne pas faire attention à son ton, c'était la seule solution. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... Tu m'as déjà vu à la pleine lune non? Je suis encore moins humain que toi dans ces moments là." Elle baissa les yeux sans rien dire et soupira. "Bella…" Je caressai toujours sa joue et murmurai: "Je t'aime... plus que tout..."

Elle releva les yeux vers moi, une lueur surprise dans le regard. Elle approcha sa main de mon visage et balaya une mèche de mes cheveux.

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres et murmurai à nouveau: "Je t'aime…"

-"Tu es si fragile, Remus... je pourrais te faire tant de mal."

-"Non… je te fais confiance…"

-"Non…" Elle secoua la tête et baissa les yeux. "Je veux dire… là…" Elle posa sa main sur mon cœur puis releva les yeux vers moi.

-"Je ne contrôle pas toujours ce que je dis...ou ce que je fais."

-"Si, tu peux, Bella." Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. "Est-ce que tu _veux_ me briser le cœur?" murmurai-je.

-"Bien sûr que non Remus." Dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux, me lançant un regard plein de reproches.

J'hochai la tête. "Alors tu ne le feras pas."

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue. "Je ne voulais pas rompre tu sais."

-"Tu... tu aurais dû me le dire avant si... enfin... si je te colle trop..."

-"J'étais en colère." Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne le pensais pas."

Merci mon dieu! "Oh!" Je souris un peu, soulagé. "Tant mieux, alors…"

Elle caressa ma joue en souriant doucement. "Je t'aime."

Je lui rendis son sourire. "Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout."

-"Plus que tout?"

-"Plus que tout… tu n'imagines pas…"

-"Cela fait si peu de temps qu'on…"

-"Ca a pas d'importance ça…"

Elle me regarda longuement avant de me prendre dans ses bras, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, nos joues collées. Je fermai les yeux et la serrai doucement contre moi. Elle m'avait manqué…

Elle serra ses bras autour de mon cou et murmura à mon oreille des mots dont je ne me remettrais jamais… " Tu es ma vie, Remus. Avant toi, je ne vivais pas."

…

Elle m'embrassa doucement dans le cou. " J'aimerais pouvoir être toujours avec toi..."

-" Moi aussi... je veux jamais te quitter... jamais... Je te suivrai l'année prochaine... où que tu ailles..."

-" Et ta famille ? Et tes amis ?"

-" James, Sirius et Peter vont rentrer à l'école de formation des Aurors, je ne les verrai pas souvent. Je reviendrai les voir pour les vacances..." Je caressai sa joue. " Et puis... quelle famille?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre et prit ma main dans la sienne. "Si tu veux alors…"

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. "Je ne supporterai pas d'être loin de toi…"

-"Moi non plus…"

Je collai mon front au sien. "Ca dérangera pas ta famille…?"

-"Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche." Elle sourit un peu. "Ils se rangeront à mon choix."

Je souris légèrement, heureux, puis m'écartai et la regardai de bas en haut, la tête penchée. "Cette robe te va à ravir…"

-" Merci... tu es très... bien aussi."

-"Merci…"

Je lui pris la main et l'emmena vers le centre de la salle. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et on commença à danser lentement, sans prêter attention à la musique qui passait. On resta longtemps comme ça, serré l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés, sa tête au creux de mon cou, ses lèvres contre ma peau. Quand on se sépara, l'instant ne se brisa pas pour autant et je l'embrassai tendrement, jusqu'à ce que des sifflements et des applaudissements parviennent à mes oreilles. Je m'écartai brusquement, surpris.

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer légèrement en voyant tout le monde autour de nous, pris la main de Bella et l'emmenai s'asseoir à une table. Elle s'assit à côté de moi en jetant des regards assassins à tout le monde, les bras croisés.

-"Hey…" dis-je en caressant doucement son bras.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil et dégagea ma main. "Tout le monde nous regarde. J'ai pas envie qu'on vienne me péter la convers' après pour me parler de toi." Glaciale.

Assez. Assez de ses sautes d'humeurs! Je fronçai les sourcils. "Bien." Je me levai de ma chaise et allai à l'autre bout de la salle. Je m'assis sur un banc, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main. Marre…

-"Tiens, salut!"

Je tournai les yeux vers la voix et sourit un peu en voyant Jane. "Salut."

-"Aaah les bals!" dit-elle en grimaçant, montrant sa robe noire semblable à celle de Bella.

Quand je disais que je voyais des Bella partout.

-"Elle est jolie." Je souris légèrement. "Tu n'aimes pas les bals?"

-"Si si! Mais John n'est pas là. Il a dû… rendre visite à un membre de sa famille. Donc je le remplace comme surveillant. J'ai la tête d'un surveillant?"

-"Non, pas vraiment!" dis-je, amusé.

Elle haussa les sourcils et esquissa un sourire. "Tu me rassures!"

Je souris légèrement et jetai un coup d'œil à Bella, puis soupirai.

-"Toujours un problème avec ta petite amie?"

J'haussai les épaules. "Non, c'est rien…"

-"C'est peut-être rien, mais c'est marrant qu'après un slow pareil, tu sois à un bout de la salle et elle à l'autre."

Je soupirai à nouveau. "C'est juste que... elle a pas apprécié du tout que tout le monde nous regarde."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Wow... et elle t'a dégagé ! Quel sale caractère!"

J'haussai les épaules sans rien dire. Mais pourquoi j'arrivais même pas à lui en vouloir?

-"Tu nous présentes, Préfet?"

Je levai les yeux et vis Bella devant moi, un sourcil haussé.

-" Euh... Jane, Bella. Bella, Jane. Jane est la femme du nouveau prof de Défense."

-"Je m'en fous en fait. Passez une bonne soirée."

Je soupirai (encore!) et la rattrapai. "Bella, attends!"

Elle me jeta un regard glacial. "Lâche moi Lupin."

J'en pouvais plus… j'en pouvais plus! " Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je... je sais plus quoi faire Bella!" Je sentais mes nerfs lâcher, et les larmes me monter aux yeux.

-"Pleure pas…" murmura-t-elle.

-"Pourquoi? T'as encore peur que tout le monde nous regarde? J'en ai rien à foutre moi!" Je m'éloignai et sortis de la salle. J'allai m'asseoir contre un mur et laissai les larmes couler. Marre de chez marre!

Je sentis sa présence devant moi quelques secondes plus tard mais ne relevai pas la tête. Je continuai de pleurer, la tête entre mes genoux.

-"Remus…je… Je ne disais pas ça pour les autres... je ne veux pas que tu pleures pour moi... c'est tout..."

Je secouai la tête sans rien dire, me calmant un peu, mais ne la regardai toujours pas.

Je sentis sa main sur ma nuque. "Je suis désolée… C'est juste si dur... d'ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un quand on ne l'a pas fait durant tant d'années." Je la sentis s'asseoir et écarta sa main. " La seule fois où je me le suis permise, l'homme que j'aimais, pour qui j'avais tout donner m'a rejetée. Je ne veux plus ressentir ça. Il est même si difficile de te dire tout ça."

Je relevai la tête pour la regarder et caressai sa joue. "Jamais je ne te rejetterai Bella... c'est impensable... Je t'aime plus que tout. Si tu savais tout ce que tu es pour moi..."

-"Mais comment…" Elle garda la tête baissée. " Comment être sûre que ce ne sont pas que des mots ? Il est si facile de ne pas dire ce que l'on pense vraiment."

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils et lui fit relever la tête. "Tu crois que je ne suis pas sincère?"

Je croisai son regard mais elle détourna les yeux aussitôt. "Je ne sais pas ce que je dois croire." Elle se massa la nuque et se releva d'un bond. "C'était ridicule, excuse-moi…" Elle commença à s'éloigner.

-"Bella… viens… s'il te plait…"

Elle se retourna, les poings serrés, puis se baissa à ma hauteur. Je lui pris doucement les mains, desserrant ses poings, la regardant. "Tu ressens ce que je ressens. Je suis sincère, tu le sais. Alors de quoi tu as peur?"

Elle détourna le regard et soupira. "J'en sais rien…"

Je me mordis la lèvre. "Fais-moi confiance… Bella…" Je caressai doucement sa joue.

Elle tourna les yeux vers moi et me regarda un long moment, puis elle s'approcha et posa une main sur ma cuisse, l'autre sur mon torse, et vint nicher sa tête au creux de mon cou. "Je pourrais te faire du mal, te tuer, si je le voulais..." Elle murmurait mais sa voix était différente, plus grave. Elle mordilla le lobe de mon oreille, et posa sa main qui était sur mon torse sur ma joue, la caressant doucement. "Et toi tu ne te débattrais même pas..." Je fermai les yeux lorsqu'elle mordit plus fort mon oreille. "Parce que tu m'aimes." Elle s'éloigna alors brusquement, à un mètre de moi, les yeux brillants. "Voilà de quoi j'ai peur."

Je la regardai, la respiration saccadée, et portai une main à mon oreille. Il y avait une goutte de sang… "Mais tu ne _veux pas_ me tuer."

-"Non." Son ton était froid. "Mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Et tu as peur de moi..."

Je secouai la tête et murmurai: "Ne me laisse pas Bella... ne me laisse pas..."

-"Je ne veux pas te laisser." Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Je veux juste que tu comprennes pourquoi je suis capable du pire..." Elle se retrouva en un quart de seconde assise sur moi, une jambe de chaque côté, collée à mon torse, l'oreille sur mon cœur. "…comme du meilleur avec toi…"

Je la serrai doucement contre moi, troublé par tout ça, et séchai mes larmes d'une main.

-" Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal... je ne veux pas..." murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque."

-"Je sais…"

Elle releva la tête vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux. "Tu es... je te fais confiance, Remus."

J'hochai la tête en la regardant, puis allai poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Dieu que j'aimais l'embrasser… et toucher sa peau. Mais foutue robe, incapable de toucher son dos… Sa peau froide… Elle pris ma main et la posa sur sa cuisse. Elle détacha ma cravate sans que l'on cesse de s'embrasser et passa ses mains sous ma chemise.

Puis d'un coup, elle s'écarta. J'eu peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal mais fus rassuré en la voyant sourire légèrement. Je caressai sa joue et murmurai: "On devrait retourner dans la salle…" Ou alors on allait finir la soirée ailleurs…

Mon dieu, c'était bien moi qui parlait?

-"Ce serait plus prudent, oui…"

Je me relevai, la tenant par les mains la faisant se relever en même temps. Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres et reprenait le chemin de la grande salle.

Elle m'arrêta avant que l'on rentre et murmura en souriant légèrement: "Ta chemise et ta cravate."

Je baissai les yeux vers ma chemise. "Oh." Je la reboutonnai et remis ma cravate. "C'est bon?"

Elle sourit, vraiment, et hocha la tête. Je souris de la voir sourire autant et repris sa main, et on rentra à nouveau dans la Grande Salle.

**°.oOo.°**

_Even though that wasn't meant to be_

_It's gonna break my heart to watch you leave_

_But I will never let you_

_I will never let you_

_I will never let you go_


	16. Chapitre Quinze

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Hem… oui je sais ce fut long! Désolée! Mais voilà la suite!**_

_**C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre. Et il y aura un épilogue!**_

_**Et une suite…**_

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews! Réponses sur mon blog!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Lâche. J'étais un lâche. Mais c'était la seule solution. J'avais failli tuer quelqu'un! Haley, en plus. Je pouvais pas rester. Dumbledore m'avait fait confiance en m'acceptant ici. Je l'ai trahi!

Tuer. J'ai failli tuer Haley. Un monstre… voilà tout ce que je suis.

Mais Bella… Peut-être que… qu'elle voudrait partir avec moi…? Mon dieu, faîtes que oui, je ne supporterais pas longtemps de rester loin d'elle. Bella… Elle comprendra. Je ne peux pas risquer de m'attaquer à quelqu'un d'autre… Mais je ne peux pas la quitter.

Je prenais une grande inspiration et me dirigeait vers la salle des Serpentards, ma valise à la main. Comment lui dire ça?

-"Préfet?"

Je relevai la tête et voyai Bella devant moi, accompagné de sa sœur Alice qui m'adressa un bref sourire avant de nous laisser.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. "Bella… je voulais te voir…"

-"Ah. Pourquoi?"

Je détournai les yeux, incapable de la regarder en face. "Je pars…"

-"Qu- quoi? Où ça?"

Bonne question. "Je… j'en sais trop rien…"

-"Mais… pourquoi?"

-"Je… J'ai failli tuer Haley et... et je pourrais très bien... je... je suis dangereux... je peux pas rester..."

-"Quoi? … Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

-"A la dernière pleine lune j'étais... j'étais dans le parc... j'aurais pu... tuer n'importe qui..."

-"Je sais, tu me l'as dit." Dit-elle d'une voix agacée. "C'est pas une raison pour partir!"

-"Bien sûr que si…" Je regardai toujours le sol. "Je peux pas... prendre le risque de... d'attaquer quelqu'un d'autre..."

-"Mais… t'as rien à te reprocher! C'était pas ta faute!"

Je secouai la tête. "Justement... je... je peux pas contrôler le... loup... Il faut que je parte..."

-"Eh bien pars." Sa voix était froide. "Tu n'affrontes pas alors."

Je fermai les yeux. "Je peux rien faire, Bella…"

-"Pfff. Ne rien faire? Bien sûr que si. Tu ne partiras pas. Tu vas affronter. Et si elle veut la guerre cette fille, elle va l'avoir."

J'en avais presque des frissons tellement sa voix était glaciale.

-"Y'a... y'a rien à faire contre moi... à la pleine lune..."

Elle planta son regard dans le mien. "Tu ne partiras pas, Lupin. C'est clair? Je ne te le permettrai pas. Sinon je te retrouve et je te ramène ici de force."

Elle le ferait. Je capitulai et hochai la tête.

-"Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? T'étais bien à l'infirmerie..."

-"Je suis rentré à la salle commune…"

Elle haussa un sourcil. "Ne m'oblige pas à te questionner, Lupin."

Je levai les yeux vers elle. "Je suis rentré dans la salle commune... et je discutais avec Peter quand Haley est entrée et... elle m'a demandé comment j'allais et... comment je m'étais fait ça..." Je montrai mon bras bandé. "Et puis... elle m'a dit que j'étais dangereux et... que j'aurais pu la tuer..." Dans un murmure, je finis: "Et que je n'avais rien à faire ici..."

Elle mit un certain temps avant de répondre. "Je vois. Et je suppose que tu l'as cru."

-"Elle a raison…"

Elle rit froidement. "Evidemment! Tu écoutes toujours ceux qui ne le méritent pas. Mais l'avis de ceux qui t'aiment n'a aucune importance, hein?"

Je baissai les yeux et ne répondis rien. Haley avait raison, qui qu'elle soit…

-"J'ai tort?"

-"Désolé…"

-"Tes excuses j'en veux pas! Pars si tu veux! Je te retiendrai même pas… Fais ce que tu veux…"

Je relevai les yeux vers elle et la voyait appuyée sur le mur, tête baissée et bras croisés. Je m'approchai un peu, sans oser la toucher de peur de me faire rejeter.

-"Bella…"

Elle releva la tête et me transperça de son regard incandescent.

-"J'allais te demander de partir avec moi…" murmurai-je.

Elle sembla décontenancée, et perdit son attitude froide. "Qu… quoi?"

-"Je... je m'étais dit qu'on... qu'on pourrait partir... tous les deux..."

-"Je… oh…"

-"Merci… Euh… je… tu pars plus, hein?"

Je secouai la tête. Non, je ne partais plus. J'en étais incapable maintenant.

-"Bien parce que je ne serais pas partie avec toi mais je n'aurais pas supporté que tu sois loin." Dit-elle en marmonnant avant de s'éloigner rapidement vers sa salle commune.

-"Bella, attends!"

-"Quoi?" Je jetai un coup d'œil à ses poings fermement serrés.

-"Je… non, rien… Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec toi…"

-"J'ai pas le temps là. Mais plus tard? D'accord?" Sa voix était plus douce.

-"D'accord, à plus tard…"

.oO°Oo.

J'avais pris du retard dans mes devoirs. C'était bien la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Enfin… Bon, c'est vrai que ces temps-ci j'avais plutôt tendance à les faire à la dernière minute. Je faisais donc mes devoirs, dans la Grande Salle, picorant dans une assiette de frites.

Je sentis Bella arriver derrière moi sans même la voir, et elle s'assit à côté de moi en piquant une frite dans mon assiette.

-"Vraiment dégueu ce truc." Dit-elle en croyant dedans.

Je souris en la voyant, et avala une frite. "Moi je trouve ça délicieux."

Elle grimaça en me voyant faire puis déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de passer sa langue sur les siennes. "T'es salé!"

Je souris un peu plus et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. "Comment tu vas?"

Elle haussa les épaules. " 'Me suis engueulée avec Edward."

-"Oh. A propos de quoi?" lui demandai-je en prenant doucement sa main.

-"De Carlson." Haley… "Cette fille lui tourne la tête."

-"Tu sais, c'est bizarre…" dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. "Mais elle a plus la même odeur." Pas la même odeur que les humains… La pleine lune était dans deux jours, j'avais les sens beaucoup plus aiguisés.

Bella ferma les yeux, serrant les dents. "C'est un vampire, Remus."

-"Oh. Hein!" Je restai bouche bée en réalisant. "Un vamp- mais c'est Edward qui…?"

Elle hocha lentement la tête et je la vis jeter un regard noir par dessus mon épaule. Je tournai la tête pour voir Edward un peu plus loin. Il avait l'air… triste?

Bella fronça les sourcils. "Merde…"

-"Quoi?"

-"Carlson. Elle est partie non?" dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

J'haussai les épaules. "J'en sais rien, je l'évite autant que je peux. Mais c'est vrai que je l'ai pas vu en cours aujourd'hui…"

-"Elle est partie…" soupira-t-elle.

-"Partie?" Je fronçai les sourcils. "Partie pour de bon?"

-"J'en sais rien." Elle tourna les yeux vers moi et serra ma main.

-"C'est vrai les rumeurs sur Edward et… Maria?"

Il paraîtrait qu'Edward et Maria Stradford aurait une liaison… Ce que je trouve stupide, personnellement. Je vois mal Edward tromper Haley.

Bella secoua la tête. "Je ne pense pas. Edward n'a jamais été amoureux et cette fille, Carlson, l'a métamophosé. Il ne voit pas les autres filles... il ne ressent rien pour Stradford en tout cas."

-"Mais Haley ne le croit pas…?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Apparemment non. C'est leur problème."

-"Tu lui en veux?" Elle haussa les épaules à nouveau, sans rien répondre, et je n'insistai pas. Ça ne servirait à rien. Je l'attirai doucement contre moi sans un mot. Je sentais bien qu'elle n'allait pas fort… Je la berçai doucement, et murmurai: "Bella… Je peux faire quelque chose?"

-"Sois juste là, d'accord? Et ne poses pas de question…" murmura-t-elle à son tour.

-"C'est dans mes cordes…" Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille, nichant sa tête au creux de mon cou et commença à m'embrasser doucement. Je frissonnai comme à chaque fois.

-"Tu as bon goût…" dit-elle en souriant.

Je ris un peu. "Tu chatouilles…"

Je la sentis respirer profondément contre mon cou. "Être loin de toi est un enfer…"

Je frissonnai, troublé par ses mots, et caressai doucement ses cheveux, murmurant à son oreille: "Je ne suis rien quand je suis loin de toi…"

Je la sentis sourire doucement. "Moi non plus…"

Elle releva la tête et m'embrassa avec tendresse, puis avec plus de passion. Je sentais sa main caresser le bas de mon dos et frissonnais encore. Puis, rompant le baiser, je l'approchai encore plus de moi, la serrant doucement, respirant son odeur.

Si seulement on pouvait toujours rester comme ça…

**.oO°Oo.**

'Cause we're lost without each other… 


	17. Dernier Chapitre

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Et voilà le dernier chapitre! Il y aura un épilogue, et sûrement une suite avec une autre fic. **_

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews!**_

_**Paroles de la fin: tirées de Never Let Go de Hanson.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Ainsi fait l'Amour, et l'on y peut rien**

**Dernier chapitre.**

_**.oOo.**_

Rien de tel qu'un bon bouquin! Au coin du feu… hmmm…

-"Remus? Ta copine t'attend devant l'entrée!"

Je relevai la tête et remerciai Adrian. Et Bella! Que demander de mieux en cette belle journée?

-"Salut!" dis-je en voyant Bella, souriant comme à chaque fois que je la voyais.

-"Lut."

Ça n'allait pas. Elle était impassible. Distante. "Qu'est-ce qui va pas?"

-"Viens."

Elle garda ses mains dans ses poches et m'emmena dans une salle de classe vide. Elle referma la porte derrière moi, toujours aussi froide.

Ça m'inquiétais. "Bella? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

-"Assieds-toi."

Je m'assis sur une table sans discuter, la regardant. "Bella…?"

Elle s'assit un peu plus loin, les yeux baissés. "Je… je… je vais partir, Remus…"

Je me figeai. J'avais mal entendu. Pas vrai? "Qu-quoi?"

Elle gardait les yeux rivés fixement sur le sol. "Demain."

-"Quoi? Non! Où? Pourquoi? Non! Tu peux pas!"

-"En France dans le meilleur des cas parce que Edward a eu la bonne idée de vampiriser une tueuse. Résultat, on est tous en danger si on reste ici."

Elle ne me regardait toujours pas. Je sentais les larmes brouiller ma vue. C'était impossible. Tout simplement impossible. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar! Un terrible cauchemar! "Non…"

-"Si…"

Je secouai la tête et murmurai: "Non, Bella, je t'en supplie…" J'entendais ma voix dérailler.

-"Désolée…"

Elle se leva mais je la rattrapai facilement. "Non! Je t'en prie dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar!"

Elle fixait la porte. "J'aimerais… J'aimerais tellement…" Sa voix aussi était brisée.

-"Bella…" Pas question que je la laisse partir. Ou s'il fallait qu'elle parte, alors moi aussi je partirais. J'allai me mettre devant elle, prenant son beau visage entre mes mains. "Je veux pas... non... pas... je peux venir..."

-"Je t'en prie... ne rends pas ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà... je t'en prie... tout... tout ça... c'était... une folie... On a été fous... on doit se reprendre...maintenant."

Une larme coula sur sa joue et je m'empressai de l'essuyer. "Non… Bella, on peut pas... non... pas comme ça..." Je laissais couler mes larmes sans chercher à les retenir.

Elle dégagea doucement ma main de son bras. "Si on peut…"

"Y'a aucun moyen…?"

Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Non! Ça pouvait pas se finir comme ça!

-"Je… non…"

J'essuyai mes larmes. "S'il te plait... je... je veux pas te quitter..."

Elle secoua la tête, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. "Je ne peux rien faire… je suis navrée…"

-"Tu pars… demain…?"

-"Remus…" Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras, en pleurs. Je la serrai fort contre moi, n'arrivant vraiment pas à croire tout cela. C'était un cauchemar! Un pur cauchemar! Bella…

-"Je t'aime... je veux pas... je peux pas..."

Elle se détacha un peu pour me regarder, caressant doucement ma joue. "Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi... tu serais malheureux... loin de tes amis, de tout ça qui fait ton monde. Avec des gens qui ne sont pas comme toi. Je ne veux pas te rendre malheureux, Remus..."

Je secouai la tête. Comment ne pas être malheureux sans elle? "Pars pas…"

Elle ferma les yeux. "Si je reste... je me ferai attaquer par l'Ordre des tueuses..."

-"Mais… t'as rien fait…"

Elle sourit tristement, caressant toujours ma joue. "Ça ne les arrêtera pas." Elle vint nicher sa tête au creux de mon cou, et je la serrai fort dans mes bras.

-"Je tiendrai pas sans toi, Bella..."

-"Si…"

-"On se reverra hein?"

-"Bien sûr."

Je me détachai un peu et repris son visage entre mes mains, la regardant dans les yeux. "L'année prochaine, je te rejoindrai, d'accord?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Tu me le promets?"

-"Bien sûr."

Je n'arrivai toujours pas à empêcher mes larmes de couler. Elle caressa doucement ma joue et vint m'embrasser. Je lui rendais son baiser avec le plus de tendresse possible. Elle allait partir… partir…

-"Je t'aime Remus."

-"Je t'aime… si tu savais…"

Elle posa sa main sur mon cœur. "Je sais…" Elle sourit légèrement. "Si seulement tu pouvais venir… ou… si je pouvais rester…" Elle ferma les yeux. "Si tu savais ce que je ressens."

-"Je peux venir…" Si c'était la seule solution pour qu'on ne soit pas séparés…

-"J'aimerais... j'aimerais vraiment... mais non. Tu restes ici. On se reverra l'année prochaine."

Oui… oui, on se reverra. Ce n'était pas une rupture. On allait se revoir.

-"Cette année va être atrocement longue..."

-"Pour moi aussi." Elle me prit par la main. "Viens."

-"On va où…?"

Elle vint murmurer à mon oreille: "Dans ta chambre. Je veux rester avec toi jusqu'à demain." Et elle m'embrassa dans le cou, me provoquant des frissons comme à chaque fois.

**.oO°Oo.**

Lorsque je me réveillai, je tendis le bras instinctivement sur le côté, pensant y trouver Bella. Mais personne. Je me levai rapidement, enfilant mes vêtements en quatrième vitesse, boutonnant ma chemise en descendant les escaliers du dortoir.

Faîtes qu'elle ne soit pas partie! Faîtes qu'elle ne soit pas partie!

Merci Merlin, je la vis en arrivant à toute vitesse dans le hall. J'aperçus vaguement Jasper à ses côtés mais n'en tins pas compte et me jetai dans ses bras.

-"Pars pas, je t'en supplie, pars pas..."

Je la serrai fort contre moi, m'accrochant à elle.

-"J'peux pas… Mais pars avec moi, toi…"

Si seulement je pouvais… Mais… "Je peux pas... Bella..."

Elle me serra fort dans ses bras, et je sentais qu'elle pleurait. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes bien longtemps. "Tu peux rester… T'y es pour rien toi... tu... t'as rien fait..."

-"Ça marche pas comme ça." Elle s'écarta, posant ses mains sur mes avant-bras. Elle me regarda tristement dans les yeux et caressa ma joue. "Je veux juste que tu saches que... ...que... que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'avec toi..."

-"Je t'aime... tu le sais... Je t'en prie…"

-"Je sais. Je t'aime aussi."

Elle prit délicatement mon visage entre ses mains froides, et déposa un baiser sur mon front, avant de me regarder dans les yeux puis de m'embrasser doucement.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment que l'on s'écarta. "Tu vas me manquer." Me dit-elle en essuyant une larme sur ma joue.

Je secouai la tête. "Pars pas…" Je savais que cela ne servait plus à rien, mais… je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte…

-"Tu viendras me rejoindre... dans un an..."

-"Oui... tu vas me manquer..."

Elle me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras un moment, avant de s'écarter. "Au revoir…"

Elle se détacha complètement et je ne pus qu'hocher la tête, incapable de prononcer ces mots.

Elle se retourna et quitta le hall, refermant les portes derrière elle et sa famille.

Bella était partie…

**.oO°Oo.**

_**Cause you know that I'll love you and never let go **_

_**And you know that I'll love you forever **_

_**I'll love you and never let go **_

**_Yes, I'll love you and never let go_**


	18. Epilogue

**_Amis du jour, bonjour!_**

**_Non ne pleurez-pas! mdr! Eh oui, voilà, c'est fini! Merci beaucoup à toutes pour vos reviews! _**

**_Bientôt la suite!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_¤ _Epilogue_ ¤_**

Deux mois. Deux longs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Bella. J'allais mieux, à présent. Si on mettait de côté ces rêves que je faisais chaque nuit… Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à elle. Tout le temps. Comme si elle faisait partie de moi. Penser à ce qu'elle était en train de faire, penser au son de sa voix quand elle me murmurait 'je t'aime' à l'oreille, penser à son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. Penser aussi à ses yeux noirs quand elle avait faim ou quand elle était en colère, et ses yeux chocolats teintés de miel quand elle me regardait avec tendresse. Penser à ses baisers dans mon cou qui me faisaient frissonner à chaque fois. Penser à sa peau froide que j'aimais tant réchauffer.

Penser à elle, tout simplement. A tous ces souvenirs. Et au fait que je n'allais pas la revoir avant des mois encore. Des mois, une éternité.

Heureusement, mes amis étaient là, ma cousine, et Fiona.

Fiona. Ma petite-amie. Oui, petite-amie. Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose, mais j'étais tellement bien avec elle. Je ne l'aimais pas d'amour, non –comment le pourrais-je, avec Bella occupant toute la place dans mon cœur?- mais je savais que je le pourrais.

Et nous voilà le soir de mon anniversaire. Au Moonlight, une boîte branchée de Londres, et sorcière. Il y avait Sirius, James, Peter, Autumn, Fiona et Andro. Autant que je puisse le savoir. Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû boire ce troisième verre.

-"Un autre s'il te plait, Candice." Entendis-je Sirius dire à la barmaid.

Je secouai la tête. "Non, Candice!" Un verre de plus et je tombais.

-"Allez ma caille, ça va pas te tuer!" dit un Sirius amusé. "Un petit mal de tête au pire. Après on va danser!"

-"Ah non, pas danser…" Danser. Quelle horreur. Non mais il m'a regardé?

Candice me mit néanmoins un verre sous le nez. Je soupirai et le bus cul sec. Sirius se serait sûrement débrouillé pour me le faire avaler de toutes manières.

Oh ma tête…

Je sentis Sirius me prendre par les épaules et m'emmener sur la piste de danse. Pas ça…

Et voilà, je dansai. Notez que je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mes jambes, mes bras ou mes hanches. Ça bouge tout seul.

-"Tu danses maintenant, préfet?"

Je sursautai en entendant ce murmure à mon oreille. Je ne connaissais que trop bien cette voix. Je me retournai et plissai les yeux pour mieux voir la jeune fille brune en face de moi.

-"Bella…?"

-"Il paraît." Je l'observai. Sourire en coin, yeux chocolats, c'était ma Bella.

J'étais en plein rêve. Depuis quand je rêve que je suis bourré?

-"Bella elle est partie!" dis-je en secouant la tête.

Je la sentis me prendre par le bras et m'entraîner plus loin. "Bella est revenue pour Remus. Pour son anniversaire."

Joli rêve, remarquez. "Bella elle est partie. Elle… elle reviendra plus…"

-"Tu crois?" Ce sourire en coin… "Elle est là pourtant, devant toi." Je sentis sa main caresser ma joue. Sa main si froide… "Y'a que Bella qui fait ça, tu vois…"

Je plissai toujours les yeux. Je sentais pas sa peau froide dans mes rêves, d'habitude. "Bella?"

-"Oui, Bella."

C'était impossible… "Mais… que… tu étais partie…"

-"Je voulais te faire une surprise." Elle enleva sa main de ma joue. "Mais bon, vu comment tu es fait…" Elle haussa les sourcils et perdit son sourire en coin. "Même pas à même de l'apprécier."

Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle était bien là? "Mais tu restes… pour toujours…?"

-"Non. Juste ce soir."

Elle allait repartir alors. Repartir, encore. "C'est… cruel…"

-"Non, c'est une surprise. Tu veux un verre?"

Je secouai la tête. "Fallait pas… fallait pas venir…"

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Parce que… tu es là et après… hop, tu repars!"

-"Je n'y peux rien, Remus."

-"Mais je veux pas que tu repartes…"

-"Parce que tu crois que je le veux, moi?"

Son ton froid et sec me ramena quelque peu sur terre et je la suivis alors qu'elle allait vers le comptoir. "Bella!"

-"Quoi?" Elle s'assit. "Je viens, tu me dis que je devrais me casser parce que ça te fait trop mal. Tu imagines le mal que j'ai eu à venir ici discrètement, Lupin? _Rien que pour ton anniversaire_!!"

Je m'assis à côté d'elle, la regardant, commençant à réaliser enfin que Bella était là. _Bella_ était devant moi.

-"T'es pas obligé de rester muet. Ni de rester ici d'ailleurs. Vas donc profiter de tes amis Lupin."

Je repris alors totalement mes esprits à sa voix glaciale. Bella. Bella! "Je… tu es venue juste pour moi?"

-"Bien sûr que non, il y a un congrès papal dans le coin."

Je ne la quittai pas des yeux. Bella. Ma Bella. "Bella…"

-"Ouiiiii enfin, il se réveille."

Oh mon dieu. Sans plus réfléchir, l'esprit clair, j'allai la prendre dans mes bras, la serrant fort contre moi. Respirant à plein poumons son odeur. Je la sentis répondre à mon étreinte et frissonnai lorsqu'elle murmura mon prénom à mon oreille.

-"Mon dieu… Bella…"

-"Mon dieu, Remus." Elle se détacha et pris délicatement mon visage entre ses mains, me regardant dans les yeux. "Deux mois…"

-"Ca paraît tellement plus long…"

-"C'est le manque, gueule d'ange, le manque." Elle caressa doucement ma joue avant de froncer les sourcils et de perdre son sourire.

-"Bella… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Elle plissa les yeux et s'écarta. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs. Pas bon signe. "Ne me touches pas, Lupin. Tu… Tu portes sur toi l'odeur de quelqu'un d'autre." Elle se leva brusquement. "Un parfum féminin."

Je fermai les yeux. Merde. Fiona. "Bella…." Je rouvrai les yeux pour la regarder, effrayé de ce qu'elle pourrait penser. "Non, attends…"

Elle haussa les sourcils. "Mais j'attends."

-"Je… ça fait pas longtemps… je… j'essayais juste de… plus être malheureux…"

Et elle eut ce sourire. En coin mais dédaigneux, mauvais. Elle me regarda de haut en bas. "Eh bien continues d'essayer." Elle se retourna et s'éloigna.

-"Non, je t'en prie!" Je la rattrapai et me mis devant elle, marchant à reculons. "Bella! Tu sais... tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi! tu... tu le sais très bien! Tu sais que c'est toujours pareil!"

Elle continuait d'avancer. "Vas dire ça à ta _petite amie_, préfet, parce que moi, visiblement, je ne le suis plus."

Comment lui faire comprendre? "Tu sais bien que tu es largement plus que ça…"

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda. "Je… je…"

Je tentai le coup et posai une main sur son bras. "Bella…"

-"Dis moi juste, en tout sincérité, que tu m'aimes. Que tu m'aimes plus qu'aucune autre... et je fermerai les yeux. Mais sois sincère." Murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Comment ne pas l'être? Je la regardai dans les yeux et murmurai: "Je t'aime plus que tout, Bella. Plus que je n'aimerais jamais qui que ce soit."

-"D'accord." Murmura-t-elle après quelques secondes. Elle soupira et me prit dans ses bras.

Je fermai les yeux et la serrai contre moi, soulagé. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si elle ne m'avait pas pardonné?

Elle redressa la tête et me regarda, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, et caressa ma joue, balayant quelques mèches de cheveux. "Mon ange…"

Je souris doucement. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle me donnait un tel surnom… "Ton ange?" Je déposai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-"Hmmm? Hum… oui…" Elle sourit en coin. "Voyant si tu embrasses toujours aussi bien, préfet."

Je souris et allai l'embrasser avec le plus de tendresse et de douceur possible, trop heureux de la retrouver, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. On resta un long moment ainsi, sans plus se soucier que nous étions dans une boîte de nuit et qu'il y avait des centaines de personnes autour de nous.

-"Tu restes toute la nuit?"

Elle sourit en coin et murmura: "Possible…"

Je souris et la serrai à nouveau contre moi. "Je t'aime…"

-"Tu vas avoir l'occasion de me le montrer." Murmura-t-elle à mon oreille. "Et moi aussi. J'ai réservé une chambre au Chaudron."

-"Tu es mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire…"

Elle caressa ma joue. "Et t'as pas vu le reste." Je la gardai bien contre moi. Je comptais bien profiter de ces quelques heures et ne pas la lâcher une seconde. "Allons nous asseoir, d'accord? On a des choses à se dire."

Elle m'entraîna vers une banquette et je m'assis à côté d'elle, gardant bien sa main dans la mienne. Elle vint m'embrasser doucement et murmura: "Tu m'as manqué."

-"Toi aussi… énormément…"

-"Joyeux anniversaire, au fait…" Elle passa doucement sa main dans mes cheveux.

-"Merci… Hem… désolé pour l'accueil."

-"On boit alors qu'on ne tient pas l'alcool, Monsieur le préfet?" dit-elle avec son sourire en coin moqueur. Elle m'embrassa sur le bout du nez puis elle se retourna brusquement. "Tu la connais?"

-"Laquelle…?"

-"La blonde aux cheveux courts. Elle est étrange…"

-"Oh, c'est Autumn. Ma cousine." Je fronçai les sourcils. "En quoi elle est étrange?"

-"Vous avez… la même signature sentimentale. La même. Elle s'énerve." Elle secoua la tête et se retourna vers moi. "Tes cheveux ont poussé…" dit-elle en passant une main dedans.

-"C'est ce qui arrive quand on les coupe pas…" Je souris légèrement.

-"Ça te va moins bien. Il faudrait que tu les coupes un peu au niveau du devant." Elle laissa un silence. "Alors comme ça tu danses en boîte?" Elle haussa un sourcil.

Je grimaçai un peu. "C'est Sirius… il m'a forcé." L'alcool aussi.

-"Tu avais l'air vachement forcé. Mais tu danses bien. T'es sexy." Elle sourit en coin. "Toutes les filles bavaient."

Elle devait confondre, c'était Sirius qu'elles regardaient… "Ah…?"

-"Ouais." Elle s'assit à califourchon sur mes genoux. "Mais ce soir tu es à moi." Dit-elle avant de me prendre par le col et de m'embrasser.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva et me prit par la main. "Viens."

Je la suivis sans rien dire, ne la quittant pas yeux. Elle m'entraîna dehors, et me plaqua contre un mur, reprenant le baiser stoppé un peu plus tôt. Je frissonnai en sentant ses mains contre ma peau alors qu'elle les passait sous mon pull. Je fis de même et allai caresser doucement le bas de son dos, passant mes mains sous son haut.

Et elle vint m'embrasser dans le cou. J'aimais tant ça…

-"Tu sens si bon…" murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je la sentais s'arrêter au niveau de ma jugulaire, son souffle caressant ma peau. Je n'avais pas peur. Non. Elle ne me ferait jamais de mal.

-"Tu as toujours autant confiance… trop confiance, préfet."

-"Je t'aime…" murmurai-je comme une excuse à ma confiance.

-"Moi aussi je t'aime." Elle m'embrassa au niveau de la jugulaire. "Et je ne te ferai jamais de mal."

-"Je sais."

Elle nicha sa tête au creux de mon cou. "Si tu savais, si tu avais seulement idée de ce que tu me manques Remus.. si tu en avais la moindre idée..."

Je la serrai doucement contre moi. "Toi aussi Bella... Rien n'a changé? tu... tu ne peux pas revenir...?"

-"On a une tueuse qui nous colle au cul, Remus." Elle soupira et se détacha, se reculant d'un pas.

-"Mais... Tu vas repartir et... ce sera fini...?"

Elle me regarda un moment puis baissa les yeux sans répondre. Je sentis les larmes me venir aux yeux et la reprenait tout contre moi. Elle me serra fort et je la berçai doucement. Je murmurai à son oreille: "Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours Bella... toujours..."

-"Non. Tu m'oublieras. C'est le propre de votre race. Oublier et recommencer. Tu as déjà commencé à le faire…"

-"Non, Bella." Je me détachai et pris son visage entre mes mains, la regardant dans les yeux. "Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Comment le pourrais-je?"

Elle sourit en coin, froidement. "T'as la vie devant toi. Moi je pourrais pas te suivre dans la mort."

Je murmurai tout bas: "Moi je le pourrais…"

Elle releva les yeux et me fixa de son regard devenu dur et froid. Elle se recula. "Jamais."

-"Bella… Pourquoi? Ce serait… tellement plus simple…"

-"Tu veux mourir Remus? Tu veux vraiment ça? Être toujours différent des autres, vivre une éternité dans un corps d'ado une éternité qui devient vite si pesante que tu regrettes d'avoir choisi cette solution, ne jamais vieillir, ne jamais avoir d'enfant, ne jamais mourir."

-"Je veux rester avec toi, c'est tout ce qui m'importe."

-"Ce n'est parfois pas si simple, Remus."

-"Si… si, ça l'est." Je prenais doucement sa main dans la mienne et entrelaçait nos doigts. Peu m'importait comment, je voulais passer le reste de ma vie –quelque soit sa durée- près d'elle.

-"Ne crois pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais voler ta vie... ce qui te rend si adorable, si aimable... je ne peux pas."

-"Je pourrais demander à Edward de le faire..." Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

-"Si tu fais ça…"

Je restai silencieux. Je pourrais. Je pourrais le faire.

-"Remus…"

Je soupirai et murmurai: "Je ne ferai rien…"

-"D'accord. Viens." Elle m'entraîna à marcher et je la suivais. Elle vint murmurer à mon oreille: "Tu sais que tu es vraiment sexy habillé comme ça, préfet."

J'haussai les sourcils et me sentis rosir légèrement, jetant à coup d'œil à mon jean et mon pull. "Ah bon…?"

-"Hinhin. Tu me donnes vraiment envie de…" Et elle vint me murmurer des choses qui me firent rougir encore plus à l'oreille.

-"Vraiment?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre en souriant en coin. "Hmmhmmm." Elle lâcha doucement ma main pour aller passer la sienne sous mon pull, caressant doucement ma peau. "Tu as couché avec cette fille, Remus?"

Je secouai la tête. "Non."

Elle hocha la tête et alla me mordiller doucement le lobe de l'oreille, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frissonner. "Tu l'as aimé?"

Je fermai les yeux. "Non…"

Elle vint caresser ma nuque. "Alors pourquoi tu m'as fait ça?"

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. "Je... je voulais essayer de... de me sentir mieux..."

-"Vraiment? Et moi, tu penses que je suis sortie avec quelqu'un d'autre pour me sentir mieux?" Elle parlait de sa voix suave et je sentais un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahir. "Moi je ne l'ai pas fait, Remus."

-"Je suis désolé…" murmurai-je tout bas.

-"Tu es pardonné." Elle m'embrassa doucement sur la joue. "Je vais repartir de toutes façons."

-"Tu vas toujours en France l'année prochaine?"

-"J'en sais rien." Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis s'arrêta. "Ecoute." Elle se mit face à moi et me prit les deux mains. "Je crois... je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu passes à autre chose. Je suis revenue aussi en partie pour te dire ça."

J'ouvrai de grands yeux. "Quoi? Non!!"

-"Si, Remus."

Mais comment…? Alors ça! "Non! Enfin comment... comment tu peux dire ça? Il en est certainement pas question!"

-"Préfet…" Je la sentais s'agacer.

-"Quoi préfet? Ah c'est facile à dire "passe à autre chose"!"

Je la regardai. "Tu crois franchement que c'est simple? Je suis fou de toi, je suis prêt à tout pour rester avec toi! Et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est "passe à autre chose"? Mais non, non je passerai pas à autre chose! Jamais!!"

Elle resta à me regarder, sans rien dire, l'air surpris. Je soupirai. "Je… je voulais juste que ce soit plus facile."

"Facile? Ha." Je croisai les bras, irrité qu'elle puisse penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je pouvais passer à autre chose.

Elle me regarda en plissant les yeux. "T'es en train de criser là, non?"

-"Appelles ça comme tu veux."

Elle sourit en coin. "J'adore quand t'es en colère." Elle caressa ma joue et m'embrassa doucement. "Tu voudras bien recommencer l'an prochain, en France ?"

Alors je pigeais plus rien. "Hein?"

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou. "Tu veux plus venir faire tes études en France?" demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

J'ouvrai de grands yeux et sourit largement. "Si! Si, si bien sûr que si!"

-"Il me semblait bien aussi…" Elle me regardait, douce, et m'embrassa le bout du nez.

-"Je t'aime."

Elle sourit en coin. "Je sais."

**_If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry_**

_**And if I'm gone when you wake up, it's not goodbye**_

_**Remember me, remember me, cause I'll be with you in your dreams**_


End file.
